Chasing Spitfire
by B. Wordsworth
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a spoiled bad boy who always gets what he wants and when denied what he wants...why that only intrigues him more. Oh...the chase is on. :] MakotoDraco. WILL BE revised as of 02.04
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Okay…I just could NOT help it. Draco is so damn FINE haha. Seriously…I was bound to write a story sooner or later.

**One more thing**;

My knowledge on the potions and spells as well as OTHER INFO said in Harry Potter are not that good, so please excuse any mistakes in that.

Seventeen year old Makoto Kinomoto took one more fleeting look at her beloved family as the train to her new school began to move. She hated the idea of switching magic schools when she had made such great friends but her magic had grown to a new level. Because of that, her father had decided that she go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to help master her powers.

Makoto's mother was a witch, making her half witch. Her powers however were much stronger then a half breed's should be and at times people wondered if her father was a warlock himself, but he was a mere human.

She had heard many a rumor about the school's students, such as first years defeating Voldermont, but other's say it was a lie. Only the witnesses knew the truth.

Her apprehension rose to a new high as the train suddenly came to a stop and people began to leave. She quickly grabbed her bags and did the same.

"Our third year, amazing is it not?" Hermione said with a cheery smile, practically skipping down the large, bustling hallways of Hogwartz.

Her two companions grunted an answer, Ron's head propped onto Harry's shoulder as he slept, aimlessly moving his feet in whatever direction Harry moved. The golden-haired girl suddenly looked behind her, eyes reprimanding.

"I told you guys not to stay up so late." She scolded and she received the same answer as before, a grunt.

The three finally entered the cafeteria, which also doubled as the meeting room. It was bustling with noise, most of the students already in and seated.

"It seems we made it in time." Harry commented in a whisper and Hermione nodded, taking a seat with the rest of the **Gryffindor**people.

The tall Albus Dumbeldore came into view and the room became hushed as the old headmaster took his seat in front of the congregation.

"Well," he started, gaze warm and he looked across the room, "I am glad to see some old faces and new faces this year. I hope that your first year here will be—

One of the side doors burst open, thus disrupting the headmaster in mid-sentence. The administration looks then motions for the person to enter.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Another blasted year with these imbeciles. Crabbe and Goyle are rambling on about that new chef they brought in this year. Pfft, like that matters.

So, there are the fresh first years, sitting and staring at us. Me, specifically. They whisper something amongst themselves and giggle with their juvenile giddiness. Can't blame them though, I am one sexy S.O.B.

Ah, Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Walking together, attached by the hips. It's a wonder how they managed without each other before cause whatever or wherever it is, they're always together. You could bet your life on it.

Here comes Dumbledore. He isn't such a bad guy, a bit too good for my liking, but he's alright I suppose. I'll never admit it, I'll profess my apologies to Granger before admitting that.

…well that's a bit _too_ much.

So here comes toe pointless prattle of how glad he is to have us back, of course he MUST mean the wonderful Potter and his two sidekicks. They are so blasted annoying.

One of the side doors open and everybody tries to get a look at who had opened them. A few more seconds and a girl comes into view. She walks onto the stage then stops at Dumbledore's side, presenting herself perfectly to the whole school.

She was a muggle, that's for sure because no witch would even _think_ of dressing in the cloths she wore. She wore a white tube-top wrap that only managed to cover her breasts and just so, hidden slightly by a plaid green, button-up short-sleeved shirt worn over it, left undone. Her lower half was encased by a skin-tight pair of hip-hugging blue jeans, thus exposing almost all of her torso, revealing the flat belly and slit naval. Green-topped white sneakers were at her feet, laces carelessly untied. Her thick, auburn brown curls were pulled up into a high pony tail, her bangs falling into a pair of sharp, emerald green eyes.

Pretty decent for a muggle…well more then decent. I scowl. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys do **not** associate with muggles.

"Well, it seems we have a new student, a seventh year student…" the headmaster states before turning to talk with the rest of staff.

"I would like to introduce, Makoto Kinomoto. She's transferring from Tomeda School of Magic." He announces warmly and the congregation buzzes with chatter.

He whispers something into her ear and gestures towards the Slytherin section of the crowd.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

My eyes widen and I can feel myself smirking, the girl's a Slytherin, this should be fun. She walks towards our group with such grace, head held up high with confidence. She doesn't look at anyone, just takes a seat next to Goyle and shuts off some device of hers, the loud noise erupting from the earmuff type thing shutting off. Muggles.

So, Dumbledore finished his introductory speech and then has the head of each household come and bring us to our corridors. Mindless drone of Professor Snape of the basics, moving staircases, the password for our painting, ect.

"Well, you have been assigned rooms. Unpack your bags and meet us for dinner at six o clock sharp." And with that Professor Snape disappeared into the shadows.

Everybody talked and began walked off with their friends to their rooms. I'm paired with Crabbe, not so surprising. Crabbe or Goyle each year.

Speaking of...where did those idiots wander off to? I spin and look about before I see them next to that new girl, eating something she had offered them. Naïve muggle, now they'll be all over her for food every chance they get.

"Crabbe, Goyle." I call and they literally jump in their spots before running and taking their proper place at either side of me.

That new girl, Makoto I think her name was, looks up at me and stares. She's shocked at first, most likely at how good looking I am, then recovers.

"Hello, my name is Makoto."

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

The amount of food these guys can pack puts Kero to shame. I only gave them my gummy bears and they practically sucked those up

"Crabbe, Goyle."

I hear someone call behind me and the two boys dropped their- correction MY food and run off behind me. I whirl around and literally lose my breath.

A tall, extremely tall boy stands in front of me. He looks about my age, maybe a year older and the two boys who had been at my side a few seconds ago are standing behind him, stuffing a chocolate bar into their mouths. But wow…this guy was definitely HOT. Short white-blonde hair fell wispily into a pair of beautiful almost smoky blue eyes. He had an oddly pale complexion, which only accented his bright blue eyes even more.

I shake myself out of the tantalizing dream and smile slightly, extending my hand.

"Hello, my name is Makoto."

He stares at my hand for a good five minutes then takes my hand into his, bends over and places a gentle kiss onto my knuckles. I can feel my cheeks heat up with a blush and he grins at that. My pride wins over and I yank my hand away, wiping it across my jeans and shoving it into my pockets. I am not going to be one of those girls who swoon over that.

"That's a little foreword, don't you think?"

"Not like you minded." He replies with a grin.

I'm really beginning to dislike this arrogant prick.

**Draco.s P.O.V.**

I'm really beginning to like this fiery muggle.

"Excuse you! You shouldn't pass judgment on people you don't even know…" she snaps, her pretty emerald green eyes narrowed with anger.

With her cheeks red and her eyes narrowed the way they are she looks positively enchanting.

"Draco Malfoy, miss. Twas my mistake for not informing you earlier. But we must get going, to unpack. Let's go, Crabbe."

I spin my heel and I hear Crabbe and Goyle shuffle about, then fall into step behind me.

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

GRR! Who the fuck does he think he IS! Stupid, good for nothing—

"Hello, are you Makoto?"

I blink a bit and turn to see who is calling me. A somewhat tall, slightly masculine girl, with a short-cropped mane of tawny blonde hair and navy blue eyes stands there, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Uhm, yes. And you're…" I take a look down at my paper then abck at the girl, "Haruka, if I'm correct?"

She grins and nods, extending her hand.

"Roomates, eh?"

I nod and shake her hand.

"Roomates."

OMFG! This chapter fucking sucked. I swear…the others will be much better.

Review kiddies.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-

"Wake up, Makoto!" Haruka yelled as she passed by her roommate's bed, tossing a pillow onto the slumbering girl.

A head of brown curls suddenly popped out from under the elaborately designed green comforter, pulling herself into a sitting position. She rubbed one eye and turned her head only to get smacked in the face with several garments.

"What was THAT for Haruka!" Makoto snapped as she peeled the cloths off her head.

The tawny-haired teen just grinned and shrugged, saying of her shoulder,

"You're late and those are the cloths you are to wear. Hurry up before we're late for class."

-

"Well, that's why I always wore the pants." Haruka said as she and Makoto turned a corner. First period and they had McGonagall, teacher of transfiguration.

She wore a short, pleat in a dark grey color that fell down just too mid thigh and a matching long-sleeved sweat shirt, a green striped tie tucked neatly beneath the color of the sweater. Over all of this was a long, black robe, with long belled sleeves and left open. The elaborate green and white Slytherin patch was embedded on the left breast of the robe. Makoto also had a pair of grey knee-high socks encasing her long legs and a pair of black high-heeled shoes on her feet.

Makoto sighed as she tried to pull down the damned skirt, because of her height, the skirt reached mid-thigh and just that. Many other girls skirts were the same, though totally for a different reason.

"But it was said girls were obligated to wear skirts. How'd you manage to get the privilege of wearing pants?" Makoto questioned suspiciously and Haruka just laughed.

"Because I'm me." Was her reply and Makoto was about to say something rude but they had finally made it to class. Most of the students, well Gryffindor students were already in, seated and talking.

"Good morming Haruka." A dark-haired boy with glasses said. He and Haruka paused and talked while Makoto stood behind her blonde haired friend, waiting to be introduced.

"Oh, this is Makoto, the new kid." Haruka suddenly said, stepping aside and gesturing to her friend.

The boy adjusted his glasses, then smiled, extending his hand.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

Makoto smiled slightly and shook his hand.

"I'm Makoto Kinomoto."

Harry turned and then motioned towards a slight girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a boy with brighr red hair and freckles.

"These are my friends, Ron and Hermione." He introduced, both of them rising to their feet and smiling brightly.

"You're Makoto Kinomoto, from Tomeda School of Magic, if I am correct." Hermione says in a matter of fact tone and Makoto nods in verification while Ron sighs.

"She's the brain of the group." He felt inclined to inform, which received him a nasty glare.

"Well, someone has to be. If it wasn't for me, you guys would be in a lot of trouble." She states with her nose up-turned and the two boys smiled.

"Yes and thank you." The bright-haired boy said, hugging the slight girl.

"Move it, Potter."

With that, the dark-haired boy with glasses was shoved roughly aside to make space for Draco and his two comrades, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So early and your already sucha sour puss, Draco." Ron snapped, helping his friend to his feet.

"He was in my way, Weasley." The light-haired boy drawled flatly, bland expression changing at the sight of Makoto.

"Well, that was pretty damn rude. You could have waited for him to move AND you could have asked a bit nicer." Makoto spoke up, whirling around to face him.

The room bustled with whisper about how the new girl had the nerve to snap at Draco Malfoy the way she did.

He only raised his eyebrow at that, smirking slightly in amusement.

-

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

HE'S SMIRKING! What an ASSHOLE! Rude, inconsiderate. He might be cute but he **definitely** needed some help in the etiquette department.

"Potter could have been considerate enough to stay within his seat instead of standing in the middle of the row, thus blocking all other people trying to pass through." Draco defends and if this wasn't my first day, I would knock his perfectly white teeth out of his mouth.

"It maybe true, but no need to be such an ass." I reply and I can hear someone gasp behind me.

Suppose no one talked this way to this guy, huh? Well someone should have, maybe he wouldn't be so rude.

"Aren't we the little spitfire?" he teases, smirking and almost outright laughing.

'_Don't lower yourself to his level, don't, don't, don't, do-_

-

"Alright now class, take your seats."

Draco's eyes take one more fleeting look at the pretty Makoto, all the while smirking, before turning and taking his seat.

Makoto remained standing, waiting for the teacher to instruct her on where to sit. She took a glance at her paper before approaching the teacher's desk. A small, dark cat stared at the auburn-haired human half-breed, purring slightly. A somewhat elderly woman with rectangular glasses and greying black hair turns, placing a narrowed stare onto the nervous student.

"Makoto Kinomotm, I presume." She questioned with a high-pitched voice.

Makoto nodded, silently,

"Alright then Miss Kinomoto, take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy." She commanded, turning back to the white board behind her.

Makoto felt her stomach bottom out, she didn't want to sit next to that ass all period. But with a sickly look across her face, she made her way to the seat, feeling her anger rising by the second at the sight of the sneering teen.

She placed her books down and sat down, adjusting her skirt slightly, to assure not too much of her flesh was exposed.

"It seems that we have forty minutes to get better acquainted." Draco murmured with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Makoto didn't reply though, narrowed eyes staring straight ahead and refusing to even show him any interest.

"Playing hard to get I see." He mumbled under his breath and this one him a repulsed stare from his said interest.

Being the ever optimist he was, he took it as a step up rather then a step down.

"And you thought you could avoid me all period." Draco murmured with his infamous cocky smirk. Makoto snickered and redirected her attentions back to the whiteboard.

"I have no time to bother with you, Mr. Malfoy. Now leave me alone or else." She warned, tone flat but her eyes dancing with fire.

This only intrigued him more.

-

Makoto heaved a sigh as she pulled out her ivory chopsticks, whipping both of them before picking up some rice and meat.

She was so glad lunch had finally came. The four prior periods were plain annoying, not because of the teachers, but because of her desk buddy, all of them Draco Malfoy. Coincidence, Haruka said, while Makoto claimed it to be karma coming back to her.

"Eh, that hard?" a familiar voice called behind her and Makoto just raised her hand to acknowledge that she had heard her.

Haruka laughed and took a seat next to her friend, plopping a brown paper bag onto the table. She pulled out a double-decked roast beef sandwich, an apple, and a giant juice mug.

"That blasted Draco Malfoy won't leave me alone." Makoto whined before shoving a piece of fried tempura into her mouth.

Haruka grinned, piece of meat and mayo smearing the corners of her mouth.

"He likes you."

That comment made Makoto choke on her fried fish and rice while her friend mercilessly laughed at her expense.

"You're pretty and you're willing to talk back to him. No one– let alone a girl tried that." Haruka was saying as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Makoto sneered and stuck out her tongue in disgust, popping some more rice into her mouth before saying,

"Well with that kind of attitude, he's not getting anything out of me."

"Well he doesn't want it out of you, he wants it in you." Haruka said ruefully then smiling as Makoto blushed something fierce and pushed her out of the chair.

"HARUKA!"

-

Sixth period flew by rather slowly, only because Professor Binns was instructing and well, his classes were dreadfully boring. And now it was seventh period, last and final, much to Makoto's joy. She just wanted to listen to her music and lay back for the rest of the evening.

Of course with Makoto's luck, she was seated next to Draco.

'_Every blasted class I'm with this idiot_.' Makoto thought as she placed her books next to her annoyance, sitting down and leaning back.

"A real coincidence, is it not spitfire?" Draco questioned as pulled out his wand from his bellowing sleeves.

Makoto just grunted as she did the same, face bland and slightly irritated. She wanted to finish class, go up to her room, change into more comfortable clothing and listen to some music.

"The name is Makoto, **not** spitfire. Just leave me alone, Draco. You've been bugging me all day and I don't want to have to beat your face in."

-

**Draco's P.O.V.**

It's rather amusing to bother this muggle. She seems to get bothered by the slightest thing I do which just entertains me more.

She's rather attractive and certainly has…larger then most endowments. If Granger looked this good and was this amusing, why I would have tried something with her first year.

The muggle chants a spell and instead of producing floo powder she produced a floo flower. I sneer and mumble the charm under my breath and a pile of grey powder materializes out of thin air then onto the table.

I grin and take a glance at the auburn-haired witch who is red-faced and almost trembling with her anger. God, that is sexy.

She wants to show me she's better, prove it, shut me down. Pfft, good luck with that. You might have breasts of a Greek Goddess but you cannot one up me. I am a Malfoy.

She whips her wand about once more, murmuring the spell and just like mine did a few seconds ago, floo powder materializes in a neat pile on the table.

She grins as her friend Haruka compliments her then looks back at me, a challenging stare, straight in the eye, with one eyebrow quirked. This should be fun.

-

review kiddies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-

Makoto, Hermione, and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room, sitting around the fire and sharing a cup of hot chocolate and apple cider.

"It's a real wonder why you're a Slytherin, you don't seem as bad as they do." Hermione remarked as she took a sip of her hot apple cider.

Makoto giggled softly, standing up and tucking one leg beneath her before taking her seat again.

"They aren't at all that bad, Hermione, just mischievous and sneaky. I mean look at Haruka, she's still a good person." Makoto defended, taking a hand full of marshmallows and stuffing them into the piping hot chocolate liquid.

"True but the main one she speaks of is that wanker, Malfoy." Ron sneered, tongue spilling out of his mouth in disgust.

Makoto mimicked the same expression, placing her cup onto a near by table.

"Has he always been such a dickface?" the auburn-haired witch asked aloud, eliciting a good, hearty laugh from Ron.

"I really like you, keeping it simple and real. But yes, he has always been a dickface, spoiled bugger he is. So he expects everything to go his way and if it doesn't, he'll start bitching like crazy." Ron informs before leaning in and whispering, "Bitching worse then Hermione, over here."

This one him an offended gasp and a good head smacking from the girl beside him. She continued his assault on his skull, the boy cowering and whimpering under her blows, until a faint titter of amusement was heard. She blinked and turned to Makoto.

"What's so funny?"

Makoto smiled softly and shook her head.

"You guys make a real cute couple, ya know?"

The two blushed something fierce, their faces almost as red as Ron's hair. They squirmed and slowly inched away from each other.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted as he hopped around on one foot, trying to pull on a knee-high brown leather boot.

"What are wearing?" Makoto questioned.

"Harry's on the Quidditch team. Seeker ever since first year, you know." Hermione bragged proudly.

"Yes, Haruka's on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She's a bloody good beater. She knocked Timmy off his broom." Ron added.

"I see…" Makoto murmured, before downing the remains of her hot chocolate and standing up.

"Think it's possible for me to try out for the team?"

-

"It's a rough game, Makoto and you should really go change before trying out for the team." Haruka warned over her shoulder, while Makoto just shrugged her shoulders. Haruka sighed and shot her a 'don't-say-I-didn't-warn-you' look before they both stepped out onto the field.

"Late again, Tenou." The Slytherin Quidditch coach, Marcus Flint sneered in a haughty tone.

"Shut it, Flint. My friend wants to try out for the team." Haruka said blandly, pointing behind herself aimlessly.

The captain took one look at Makoto and burst out laughing, the rest of the team soon doing the same.

"A girl?" Terrence Higgs bursts out ridiculously.

Makoto scowled and crossed her arms over her chests, eyebrows raised.

"Are you _that_ scared of getting one-upped by a girl?" she challenged, stopping all titter and laughter.

"Well then, we'll give you a trial run. You know **how** to play and fly, right?" Flint questioned with a bored look in his eyes, face half repulsed.

Makoto nodded.

"Well, don't you want to go change?" he asked, motioning towards her blue-jeans and skin-tight sleeveless white t-shirt.

She shook her head, completely baffled on why everyone kept bugging her about her choice of attire. The dark-haired boy shrugged his shoulders, stare saying 'don't-say-I-didn't-warn-you', and turned to the stack of broomsticks.

"Alright, everyone grab a stick." Flint commanded before turning to look at Makoto and handing her a broom.

"We'll be starting you off as a chaser, girl. Tenou and Bole are beaters. Montague, Derrick, and I are chasers. Bletchly is the keeper and Malfoy is the seeker. During practice, we play in self gain; no one is your teammate." He explained before hopping onto his broom and soaring high into the sky.

Draco gazed at Makoto, who had a look of utter doom across her face. Haruka never mentioned that _he_ was on the team.

'_Note to self, kill Haruka after this_.' Makoto thought silently, glowering as she hopped onto her broom and forced it to fly.

That Flint guy throws a large, red ball into the air and the three 'chasers' dive in to grab it. A few shoves, punches, and Montague has it in his hold.

"Girl! Either try and play or don't even think about trying out for the team for the rest of the year." The captain shouts, whizzing past the on-looking Makoto and nearly sending her flying off the broom.

She grunts slightly and wills the broom to turn about and fly after that the quaffle ball. Fast, precise moves and Makoto has the ball in her hands. Two of the chases lunge for her but the nimble girl avoids their movements, as well as the other team mates' movements, and sends the ball flying into the goal posts.

The whole Slytherin Quidditch team, as well as a few spectators, stared in awe at the out-of-breath girl. A record, no one had ever, EVER been able to avoid being hit at ALL during their practices.

The dark-haired captain floats by Makoto, eyes staring down at her as if she were nothing.

"Decent job, girl. Consider yourself a chaser; meet me after practice for your uniform." He commanded before whirling around to face the rest of the team.

"Derrick, consider yourself removed from the team. Go place that broom down and leave your uniform in the locker room."

The former chaser was lost for words, but wafted down to the grassy grounds, dropped his broom and walked to the locker rooms, shoulders sagging.

"Good job, spitfire."

Makoto huffed, though this time not because she was out of breath. She turned her broom about to face Draco, who was grinning at her, cynical and cold as always.

"Thank you, Draco and the name is Makoto." She corrected, slightly chafed. He merely shrugged.

"Our next game is tomorrow. We're playing Gryffindor." He informed with a scowl before returning to the group.

Makoto sighed a bit and stared after him.

Why couldn't he be more like that?

Or less of an ass.

Either would do.

-

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging the taller Makoto. She laughed and bent slightly, returning the hug.

"Maybe Slytherin will have a chance." Ron said wryly as Harry, Makoto, Hermione and he entered the lunch room.

"That's just mean." Hermione said over her shoulder and Ron just shrugged, not caring at all.

"Speaking of Slytherins, where's Haruka?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Oh, Professor Plank kept her behind because she let the doxy loose." Makoto answered, gaining a few 'ouchies' and 'oo's from the group.

"Doxies are a royal pain up the ass." Harry mumbled in disgust, slipping into rightful seat at the table.

"Speaking of royal pain up the asses…here comes Malfoy." Ron whispered sourly as he took his seat next to Hermione.

"I heard that, Wesley and if you want to say things, grow some balls and say it to my face." Draco spit nastily, not even bothering to look down at the red-haired boy.

Ron nearly lunged to his feet, if it wasn't for Hermione tugging relentlessly at his sleeve. Draco only snickered.

"Listen to your mudblood girlfriend before you get hurt."

"You're a real piece of work, Draco. Barging around places you don't even belong and starting BULLSHIT like that. You should be damn glad I don't knock your teeth out." Makoto snarled in her friends' defense, the whole Gryffindor table watching by with great interest.

Draco looks down at the brown-haired vixen, eyelids half closed. Of course, his trademark cynical smirk was tugging at his lips as he crosses his arms and quirked his brow.

"I wouldn't be talking, spitfire. You're a Slytherin, you're supposed to be **_there_**." He murmured, pointing towards the long table decorates with green, gold, and white fabric.

"Well, she was waiting for Haruka to arrive." Hermione spoke up, still trying to calm the red-faced, red-haired boy beside her.

"Well, that's to bad cause she's supposed to be sitting at her table, _not_ talking to the likes of **you**." He replied rather haughtily and of course, pissing Makoto off even further.

"I can talk to anyone I damn please, you're not my brother or father so I'd leave before I resort to force." Makoto whispered lethally, curled fists trembling.

"And get yourself kicked out of the elite school of magic, thus shaming your **brother** and **father**." Draco remarked and that, that just made Makoto want to rip of his head and stomp all over it.

The two squabbling Slytherins just remained in their place, glaring at each other; well Makoto did most of the glaring while Draco just grinned at her reaction. Harry decided to say something but Hermione just shook her head, mouthing that it'd be dangerous to piss both of them off.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later. I should go eat lunch before the period finishes." Makoto murmured, eyes never leaving Draco's crystal blue ones. She whirled around and made her way to the table.

"Draco, you're a re-

Draco just followed the tall brunette, ignoring whatever Ron Weasley intended to insult at him. This left the three heroes flabbergasted, Draco Malfoy never let anyone say something bad about him without getting his own say.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry shared a rather queer look before laughing and shaking there heads.

"No possible way."

-

"Nervous for your first game?"

First Quidditch game of the year, Slytherin verses Gryffindor. Everyone was there, mainly because the seekers were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and well, everyone knows that'd be an exciting game to watch.

Makoto popped her head out onto the field, thousands of students screaming and cheering. She slipped back into the Slytherin entrance, pressing her back against the cool steel wall behind her, eyes wide with fear.

Haruka laughed and pulled her friend into a hug, throwing a companionable arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I was scared my first time too." Haruka whispered into her ear, soothing the anxious Makoto.

"Well, it was alright, since it was your first year. I'm a third year and people are expecting a lot from me." Makoto whined, placing her head onto Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka's response was cut off by the commentators announcing their team. Haruka tosses Makoto her broom before grinning widely.

"Time to show em what we Slytherins are made of."

Makoto nods slightly, swallowing deeply, before joining her team and running out onto the field. The roar of their students hit their ears, shouts of joy and boos were heard.

A somewhat old, short woman with short-cropped black and blonde hair comes striding out, a small wooden chest in hand. She motions for the two teams to gather around.

"Alright, let's keep this game clean. No time limit and the game is over when the snitch is caught." She shouted then looked between eh two captains.

"Ready?" she questioned and the two nodded.

She slid the top off and pulled out a large, red ball, then hurled it into the air, while a smaller, golden ball with wings came whizzing out.

Two chasers, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor, went colliding into each other and sent the quaffle ball flying above their heads. Katie Bell flew above head just in time to catch it and make a u-turn. The Gryffindor crowds went wild as the girl went wflying towards the Slytherin posts and sent the ball hurling past the Keeper and past the posts.

"A wonderful shot made by third year Katie Bell! Ten points to Gryffindor!" the announcer cried.

She floated back to her other teammates and slapped hands at her victory.

"It's neck and neck between the seekers, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter! The announcer cried once more, pointing towards the two whizzing figures that went flying behind the wafting flags hanging off the front of the spectators boxes.

"Watch yourself, Draco. Wouldn't want you to get slammed into the wall like first year." Harry warned sarcastically as his opponent tried to slam him into a near by wooden post.

"Better watch it before I slam you into a wall." Draco grumbled under his breath, leaning foreword to reach out for the flying golden ball.

While the two battled for the snitch, the rest of their teams battled for the quaffle ball.

Alicia Spinnet floated in mid-air, almost as if locked in place as Marcus, Makoto, and Haruka formed a triangle in the air.

"And Slytherin has chosen the Hawkshead Attacking Formation! Wise decision." The commentator said excitedly, kicking his chair over in mid jump.

"Do it, Flint!" Haruka yelled as they neared the red-suited beaters.

Their captain grunted and shook his head in refusal.

"I thought that was your plan, Tenou!" He growled against the winds, slowing the speed of his broom slightly.

"Dammmit Flint! IT WAS YOU!" Haruka snarled back, slowing the speed of her broom as well.

As the two continued to screech at each other, Makoto decided to dive in for the prey. With a gentle tug of her broom, she surrounded the startled Gryffindor chaser and snatched the ball out of her hands. She then redirected her broom towards the Gryffindor goal.

As she neared the beaters, she heard Haruka's cry for her to pass it. Few hesitant moments were enough for a that startled chaser from before to come whizzing by and try to grab the ball from Makoto's grasp. The half- witch dodged the attack, falling back but losing grip on her broom.

She tried to regain hold on the thing but her slender fingers missed by a long shot.

-

**Draco's P.O.V.**

"Told you to watch it, Potter!" I yell behind myself, a feeling of utter contentment filling my being as I heard that insolent fool crash into the ground.

Time to win. First game of the year too, I think. There it is, the snitch. My hand reaches out and…

I hear a loud, high-pitched, almost inhumane scream pierce through the air and the roar of the crowd. What in bloody hell?

I see that muggle girl tumbling off her broom and begin plummeting to the ground.

NO!

I redirect my broom and burst out from under the stands, forcing my Nimbus 2002 to hit its max speed. I throw my arm out and wrap it tightly around her waist.

-

"AND THE NEW CHASER IS SAVED BY HER TEAMMATE, SLYTHERIN SEEKER DRACO MALFOY!"

The onlookers stare in awe as the platinum haired boy grabs the girl in mid-air and draws her near. The new weight must have knocked his concentration out of whack because he soon lost control of his broom and fell off his as well.

He repositioned them, placing Makoto above him and holding her close. If anyone was going to get hurt, it would be him.

The nurse, with Hogwartz administration in toe came running out onto the field. The teams flocked around the fallen teammates and the crowd watched in awe.

"Did you just see that!" Hermione cried, bamboozled at what had just happened. "Ron! Ron!...Ron?"

Hermione looked beside her to see the red-haired boy in question rubbing his eyes several times, trying to make sure what he had just seen was true.

"Did Malfoy just…do a **good** thing?" Ron mumbled slowly, taking several gulps.

Hermione nodded while other students around them rubbed their eyes like Ron had a few moments ago. They all watched as they carried the two green-clad Quidditch players off the field and back into the building.

The game was postponed, with two missing players and one of them the seeker, well it was just impossible and unfair. The people who had the luck of viewing what they did today buzzed with chatter, spreading rumors about like wild fire.

Even some of the professors couldn't help but to talk. However, unknown to them, Lucius Malfoy sat in the back, scowl deepening by the second.

His son had just shamed the Malfoy name, pushing aside triumph for some GIRL.

He was going to have a discussion with his son and it was definitely not a friendly father to son talk.

Not at all.

-

man…I'm not doing that well on this story. I personally think, Something Called Serendipity is better. -;

thanks all reviewers:D

Keep it flowin, kiddies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That's right, some good old Mako / Draco action baby. does lil jon's voice YYAAYAH

-

"Malfoy's getting soft."

"Maybe he just wanted to help."

"That's the problem! Soon him and Potter will be best friends for christ's sake."

The talk came to an abrupt end as a man came walking down the Slytherin hallway, the students scattering into their respective dorms.

He was tall, huge in build and stature and surrounded with the aura unshakable confidence and superiority. Pale white-blonde hair fell heavily past his broad shoulders, slicked back and exposing pair of silver-blue eyes. This was no other then Lucius Malfoy.

As his son's door came into view, he took a few claming breathes before easing the door open. Most of the lights were dimmed and he saw his son, clad in a pair of black silk pajama pants and nothing more, sitting on the little alcove of the windowsill. The curtains were drawn, only opened partially so he could see what was happening outside and those outside couldn't see him.

"Father." He greeted softly, not bothering to turn his head.

"Son, you do know why I'm here then," his father said, voice emotionless and flat. His son nodded instead of replying verbally, still gazing out the window.

"She's Makoto Kinomoto." He added, hugging one of his knees near his chest.

"And a muggle. You defamed our name for a _muggle_? Why I thought I raised you better then that!" Lucius snapped viciously, Draco visibly wincing at the booming anger that reverbetd through his ears.

But he forced the fear out of him, murmuring,

"You also trained me with the best of manners and leaving a damsel in distress is rather rude. Is it not, father?"

Lucius scowled and crossed his arms, grunting slightly.

"You know what I mean, Draco. You could have out done Potter, for once. Maybe even bring some GOOD to your name. Pfft…"

With that, the tall towering man turned and walked out of the room, leaving the boy with his echoing words. Draco bit his lip slightly and cursed silently, slamming his fist against the wall behind him.

"Don't do this, don't do that. It's unbecoming of a Malfoy. Potter, Potter, Potter…" Draco mumbled under his breath, "Bleh."

He slipped off the make-shift chair and immediately winced as he stretched out one of his wounds. His back had been bruised rather badly in his effort to save Makoto and he outright refused any care from Nurse Ginnley. He was too prideful to get any help from a former Gryffindor.

Ignoring the pain in his back, he straightened and made his way to his bed. Some rest should do him good. As he was slipping into his silk-covered sheets, the light tapping against something behind him made him turn.

Makoto stood at the entrance of his room, clad in a pair of plaid green and white pajama bottoms and a white sleeveless shirt made of a stretchy, thin material. She wasn't wearing a bra and Draco's eyes kept drifting down to her chest area, despite himself.

With several tries and a few mental lashings, he managed to pull his gaze away and back to her face. She flustered a bit, rubbing the back of her elbow gently.

"Draco…I...uhm...well, thanks. It was really sweet of you…" She stammered with difficulty, chewing at her bottom lip lightly and blushing somewhat as she averted her gaze.

Draco grinned somewhat uncomfortably, turning away a little and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, hey. Don't worry about it. Just…don't get used it…" He mumbled, two pink circles forming on his pale cheeks. He transferred his weight from one foot to another before smirking.

"Spitfire."

He waited for her verbal assault but…none came. A small, soft fleshed hand pressed onto his bare chest and he turned back to find himself staring into a pair of glimmering emerald green eyes.

"The names Makoto." she whispered with a slight smile.

His smirk faded and as did Makoto's smile, both of them drowning in the depths of their eyes, enticed by the swirling mirth and wicked. And then, suddenly, without warning Draco dipped and then seized Makoto's willing lips in deep and tender kiss. She was quick to fall into the kiss, moaning slightly and her hands slipping down to his sides.

The kiss they shared was nothing like their demeanors…soft, tender, gentle. Makoto opened her mouth, for air, but Draco's tongue was quick to dart foreword to massage gently against hers. Her eyes opened slightly, her hands squeezing at the tender flesh at his sides.

He groaned slightly, wincing in pain and Makoto pulled her mouth away from his, to place a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

A second later, the door burst open and two slightly chubby boys stood at the door, face smeared with frosting and pastries in either hand.

"Draco?" the two called out in unison.

"GET OUT!" the light-haired boy snarled from his room, Makoto still in his arms.

The two pudgy warlocks jumped in their spots and turned around, scurrying away. One of them returned though, closing the door hastily, and running back out.

Draco grumbled venomous complains about his two dim-witted comrades as he turned back to Makoto. Lips barely brushed when the signal for dinner was rung.

The two stared at each other, for a real long time, trying to find something. The sound of voices and shuffling feet forced the two apart. Makoto turned and nearly dashed out of the room while Draco just stared after her.

"Just when it was getting good." He sighed, grabbing a shirt and throwing it on as he stepped out of his room.

-

The rumors that were flying around before had come to an abrupt still, thanks to Dumbeldore, who plain out refused to have anyone tortured with juvenile idiocy and immaturity. A good lecturing from the prefects kept them in check, warning that if they were to hear any more of the Makoto and Draco rumors, they would be suspended from Hogwartz.

"Dammit! Where's my shoe?"

This loud exclamation erupted from under the bed in the dormitory of Haruka and Makoto. Two perfectly sculpted legs, grey knee highs encasing the claves, poked out from under the green silk covered bed.

The navy-blue eyed Slytherin walked past her roommate's room, looking in, then continuing to walk. A few seconds, and she stopped, took a few steps back and popped her head into the room.

"Nice ass, Makoto." She remarked, which caused a grunt and a hand flying from under the wooden thing to pull down the back of her skirt.

Haruka laughed and pulled her friend out from under the bed then to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

Makoto sighed, wiping off any dirt or dust that might have collected on her sweater and hair. She then looked at her friend and pointed at her sock clad foot.

"My shoe is missing."

Haruka shook her head and placed her books down on a near by study table, then reaching into one of her voluminous sleeves. A thin, small black stick was in her hand.

"Disovo aterous."

Her hand extended and Makoto's bulky, black shoe materialized in thin air then dropped into the waiting hand. Haruka raised an eyebrow and pushed the shoe at Makoto.

She chewed her lip and snatched the shoe out of her hand, proceeding to slip it onto the small foot.

"You really need to teach me that."

-

As the two oddly tall females entered McGonagall's Advanced Transfiguration class, it was surprisingly filled with all the students.

"Morning Makoto, Haruka! How are you guys?" Hermione chirped cheerfully as he took a jelly bean from the pile in Ron's hand and popped it into his mouth.

"Want some?" the red-haired boy asked, shoving his hand out. The two shook there head, waving a hand in the air.

"Quite alright. Just sleepy." Makoto answered, Haruka nodding in agreement.

"You ready for the game?" Harry suddenly asked and Makoto stared at him, confused.

"You guys didn't finish?"

"No, they said it would be unfair with no seeker." He replied simply, taking a couple of jelly beans from his friend's open hand.

"Oh…well, when is it? And WHY didn't you tell me Haruka?" Makoto asked, turning a glare onto her friend, who whistled and averted her gaze.

"Well…"

"Class, take your seats." McGonagall commanded, all standing teens doing as they were told.

"Hello spitfire." Cold, cynical voice calls, familiar smirk clinging to his handsome face.

"Morning Draco." Soft, husky voice replies, refusing to look at him and he knew it. He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head before turning back to the front of the room.

Part of her wanted to punch his face in, such attitude and laughing at her. Pfft. The other…wanted to just jump on the bastard and set him straight with her lips. She gulped heavily, Malfoy noticing, but she didn't care.

She was more concerned about the fact that she had fallen for enemy. Shaking of head, brown ponytail whirling around her neck as she did.

Not fallen just…lusted for, which to her…was ten times worse.

-

The rest of the periods were just as nerve-wracking and uncomfortable, Draco's eyes always watching her, snickering, smirking…

Makoto shivered at the thought, shaking it out of her mind. It was lunch, a break form it all and she really did need it.

"Aw man…I'm late for lunch and Haruka's gonna kill me." Makoto whined in a mumbled whisper, hastily striding down the large, echoing hallways of Hogwartz.

The sound of lively talk and laughter bounce down the walls as she nears the cafeteria, so close. Lunges out from the wall and wraps tightly around her slender waist, the other covering her mouth to prevent a scream from being heard.

Struggling, flailing appendages, and the two stumble into the conference room.

Makoto continued to struggle, groaning against the restraints but it all stopped at once as she saw the familiar pair of crystal blue eyes, twinkle of something wicked dancing in its depths.

He smirked and slipped his pale hand off her mouth, letting it fall to the ground.

"Good afternoon, spitfire."

"What in bloody hell are you doing, Draco!" Makoto spat loudly, wrenching from his hold.

Every step he took towards her, she took one step back, trying to look unafraid. He only shook his head and grinned.

"Finishing what we did last night." He murmured before drawing her near and plastering his lips against hers.

She let out a muffled screech of protest, her curled fists shoving and then slamming out at his chest. This only caused the male to grin and move foreword, flattening her between his chest and the bookcase, a few books slipping from the shelves. He then dipped lower, his head tilting to the side, and tongue brushing along her lower lip.

Her palms stretched and flattened against his chest, then sliding up and around his neck, fingers lacing in his soft, almost white mane. Refusing to be dominated like that, Makoto turned the tables from being the one kisses to the one kissing. She moved, pushing him clear across the room until his shoe caught a snag on the rug, causing them to tumble down onto the plush red carpet beneath them.

Black robes land in a crumpled heap, their graceful Slytherin serpent design hidden by a crease of fabric. Her already short skirt was hiked up, exposing a deliciously sculpted thigh and pink underwear bottoms exposed. Tiny hands slip under the thick, cotton sweater, nails scouring tender flesh. A groan erupted from the proud Malfoy's throat, a highly pleasing sound as Makoto placed fervent open mouthed kisses along his neck, sucking gently at the flesh and leaving its mark.

Hips thrust against hips, Draco wanting to get even more intimate contact, despite the cloths. Makoto could just whimper under the attentions, churning sensations occurring at the pit of her belly.

Dry cough punctuates the silence, announcing the presence of a third entity.

"Quite the interesting performance."

Draco's head whirls around, eyes wide and adrenaline shooting through his limbs.

Greasy black strips of hair plaster across pale flesh and piercing, black eyes. Professor Snape.

"PROFESSOR! I—we – I not …"

"Don't tell me this isn't what I think it is, Malfoy."

"This conference room," Snape drones, words emphasized and slowly precise, "is not meant for students to engage in tongue-hockey. It is meant for the meeting of prefects with parents- or students to discuss certain problemed areas. Furthermore, I am definitely certain your father would not appreciate this, now would he Malfoy?"

He pauses for the startled boy to nod, which he does.

"Nor yours, Kinomoto. You two stay after class and clean the lab thoroughly, floors, tables, chairs, book stacks, everything. And because you both are Slytherins, I shall keep this a secret but 100 points shall be deducted from the house." He looks them over with a disgusted scowl.

"Disgustingly shameful."

With that, he whirls around and steps back through the door, robes billowing behind him. The two teens part immediately, grabbing their fallen garments and scrambling to their feet.

After slipping on the robe, Makoto adjusts her skirt, flattening out any rising pieces. She finally gazes up to see cold, blue eyes staring back at her.

She could see it too, the same as her.

The lust and shame.

-

uhh what a gay way to close a chapter. 'the lust and shame.' Damn.

Keep em flowin


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

and as I said in first chapter, please _disregard_ any mistakes such as wrong potions, spells, and other things. Cause they shall be explained in further chapters or just…I'm wrong. And finally…

ALL FLAMERS; MAKE FLAMES RELAVENT TO STORY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DRACO, THEN DON'T READ. AND FINALLY, YES BITCH, I AM AN ASIAN.

**VERY heated, sexual, rough occurances at the end of story**.

-

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

'_That did not just happen. That did NOT just happen. I did NOT almost…Malfoy.._' I squeeze my eyes shut and grunt, walking faster to Professor Binn's class. I don't know why cause I'm _really_ dreading Professor Snape's class.

I shiver at the thought…that weird looking teacher walked in on Draco and I…us…we...together. For some reason, I like that idea…together.

"Makoto!"

Oh God…I can't tell who it is, my mind is off somewhere else. Run, RUN!

"Man, why weren't you at lunch?" Haruka. She steps next to me and walks with me to the next class. I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

'_I was busy making out with Draco Malfoy, the asshole who we hate._' I can't explain this…not to her.

"Uhh…I was tired, caught some z's up in the room." I hope I sound honest, nonchalant

"Hmm…I see." She replies, she seems to buy it. We continue to the class in silence and as we step into the room Oh GOD!

I forgot…he's my desk partner in every fucking class. He's sitting there, arm thrown over the back of his chair lazily. One of those guys who interrupted us in his room is talking to him, though by the expression he doesn't seem to care.

Suddenly turns and his eyes lock with mine. Lips curl into the familiar smirk and he licks his upper lip slowly, motioning for me to sit.

'_NO! NO!'_ I screech in my mind, trying to stop my moving legs. Fruitless protests as I pass Hermione, Ron, and Harry, walk down the aisle, then place my books onto the table.

"Ah spitfire…" he murmurs cruelly and I take my seat, crossing my legs and turning my back to him. I refuse, I just REFUSE to let this creep have the satisfaction of knowing he…he has this hold of me.

-

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Ha, cute. I reach over and push her brown curls over her shoulder, leaning in. She tenses and her back arches, I planned on making her do that for totally different reasons.

"Don't ignore me." I command and she takes a deep breath, then lets it all out.

"I'm not…now stop." She whispers, pulling her chair away but my arm reaches around her waist and pulls her back. Whimpers and mmm…such a nice sound that is.

"So quick to get away, spitfire? Why just last period you were all—

"Stop…someone's gonna hear." She whispers frantically, eyes darting from side to side.

I chuckle some and release her, leaning back against my seat and stare at her. She turns to look at me with her big, green eyes, one of her hands squeezing her other. So tight, the flesh is turning as white as mine.

"No one saw and I was sure to keep my distance." I assure her coldly, propping my leg onto the lab table. She nods once then twice before just staring at her hands.

Well, she's obviously a prude. I'll just have to break her off that habit.

-

Detention comes faster then either teens would like and their face to face with Professor Snape.

"Punctuality. I shall keep that in mind. The rags, mops, and bucket of soap water is here." He points to the stack of cleaning equipments.

"No magic allowed." He sits down stiffly behind his desk, reaching for a pile of essays to grade.

Makoto walks to the other side of the room, away from Draco. Lifts jars full of floating body parts, wiping the surface underneath, and placing them back in place. Fast wiping the white powder, spider webs, and plant leaves that had collected on the wooden planks.

Black eyes lift from the pile of papers to the two teens, who's backs were turned against each other. Shakes his head and picks up his wand, waves it in mid air. The two dirt covered pieces of cloth are replaced with mops and at that, they turn to face the teacher.

He strides over and holds out a pale, bony hand.

"I tire of watching you two; I am going to retreat to my office. Hand me your wands to assure that no magic will be used to quicken your punishment."

Hands reach into a concealed pocket and reluctantly let the wands drop into the waiting hand. Fingers clutch the set of wands and whirl around, disappearing down the long hallway.

Eyes stare at the drifting figure, green ones reluctant while blue ones sparkle darkly. Heavy sigh before Makoto takes the mop and kicks the bucket full of water towards far back corner of the room, working towards the door. Fallen papers, unknown powders, and writhing creatures are swept off the ground, the white marble type surface sparkling clean.

The menial task leaves their minds to wander and before they knew it, it was done.

"Tables." He says and Makoto nods, he taking the back tables while she took the front ones.

Nothing to Makoto, she used to do this at home, being the eldest female of the household. She closes her eyes, blocking out the though and scrubs the table rigorously. One table, two, three, four and all the front tables were done, gleaming in the rays of sunlight that streamed through the window.

Wiping her forhead with the back of her hand, she looks up to see Draco, wiping the grime off his second table. Makoto shakes her head; he must not be used to doing such a servile task. She strides over to the other tables and finishes his share of the task.

Icy-blue eyes look up, cold and distant.

"If I let you clean at that rate, we'd be here forever." Makoto replies softly, tossing the rag onto the last table she had finished.

A vague smile and the tall green-eyed girl feels her heart flutter. Laughter, genuine laughter rings throughout the air and Makoto feels a smile forming on her face.

"Indeed." Odd silence then an aggravated sigh.

"We still have the stools, spitfire." He murmurs as he stares at the tall metal chairs. Makoto nods, taking the nickname in stride and grabs the rag again.

With a bottle of polishing fluid in one hand and a clean rag in the other, she begins to smother the liquid into the smooth wood. All this slow, tedious work leaves her muscles sore and to think, they still had Quidditch practice later.

"Hey, I'll get the last one." He tells aloud and Makoto looks up to see that he had finished all the rest. His sweater sleeves were rolled up like hers and large, rough hands grind vigorously against the remaining stool.

Another smile forming on her face, wider, softer, more loving. He finishes and wipes his hands free of any dirt, before looking up at her.

"And we're done." He announces with fake happiness.

She moved forward, grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt and drawing his face to hers. Lips press hard against pale, cold ones, warming them. Her tongue darts out and shoves passed the tightly closed lips, exploring the cavity excitedly. The kiss was rough, violent, painful and red hot; just how Malfoy liked it. She pulls back, watches his face for a reaction. Appears taken aback for a moment before the familiar cocky demeanor comes rolling back.

"Ohh, you want me. Bad. Don't you?" He asks with a sinister smirk, crossing arms over his wide chest. She can't respond but the answer is obvious and Draco, being the cynical ass he is, chuckles at her expense.

The door opens, Snape somehow sensing the completion of the task. His cold eyes scan the room before he whips out his wand and waves it about. Cleaning supplies vanish and he places the stack of graded papers onto the desk.

"Satisfactory work. You may go." He murmurs, waving his hand in dismissal.

Sore muscles relax and relief washes over them, their shoulders sagging as they begin to trudge out of the room.

"Keep your wandering lips, hands, and other body parts in your uniforms until school hours are over. Or else." Snape calls to the two and they nod obediently, not bothering to turn and address him.

Side by side, walking, no words are exchanged. The halls are empty, save for the occasional student scurrying off somewhere. They finally reach the Slytherin common room, then Draco's dormitory. He pushes the big wooden door open, entering. He stops as he realizes Makoto hadn't followed him in and places a quizzical look on her.

She flusters, transferring weight from one foot to another, averting her gaze. He sighs and rolls his eyes as he slips off his outer robe and sweatshirt.

"You weren't so shy a few hours ago." He smirks sinfully as her cheeks heat up with a red-hot blush. She takes a few small steps in and the door closes behind her.

Jumps slightly at the door closing and followed the light-haired boy up the stairs and into his room. Frantic thoughts, several thick gulps and she forces herself to remain cool. She had _her_ reputation to uphold here.

"You hungry?" he barks as he rummages through his personal kitchen.

"No…hey, why do you get a kitchen?" she barked from his bedroom, sitting at the end of the edge of his bed. The proud Slytherin robe and her grey cotton sweater were hung neatly on a hook on his wall. Her shoes were off, placed next to each other neatly on the side of his door.

"Cause I'm Draco Malfoy." He replied as he reentered the room, his button up shirt untucked from his slacks and two cups of bubble tea in hand.

He hands her one and plops down lazily into a near by leather, swivel chair, propping his feet onto his bed.

"Tiresome day." He stated as he took a sip of the drink, pulling away and licking at his lips absently. Unknown to him however, the simple action jolted wandering thoughts in the mind of the person sitting across from him.

"Wouldn't be as tired if it wasn't for you." Makoto responds, cynical sarcasm spread thick across her words. He laughs and forces his legs to pull him closer, chair rolling until it hit the bed,

"If you can honestly tell me you didn't want it and still **don't** want it, then I'll stop." He offers with a slight shrug, eyebrow quirked as he waited for her reply.

Seconds pass and she chews at her lower lip gently. Another bark of cold laughter.

"I knew it. You like it, spitfire. The way I handle you, rough, demanding." He taunts and she grits her teeth, fists clenching.

'_Handle me will you? Pfft_.'

She rises from the bed and crawls onto Draco's lap, knees straddling him in place while her hands grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. For once, he was startled and she grinned devilishly at his reaction. Pulling his head up, she ground her lips to his, tongue probing past his lips.

He was taken aback, flabbergasted, speechless as she continued to kiss him into a hazed stupor. Rough it was, teeth practically splitting his lip as she continued. But god DAMN if he didn't want more of it. A somewhat muscled arm curled around her tiny back and drew her even closer, kissing back just as passionate as she.

She let out a rather loud moan at that and that's all it took for Draco to be knocked out of his shocked daze. He pulled his legs off his bed and lifted both of them up off the chair. Slender legs wrap reflexively about his waist, skirt hiking up. He deposits them onto his bed and dips his head lower, increasing the pressure on her lips considerably.

Fumbling fingers undid each button from the front of their white button up shirts, Makoto sitting up to allow Draco to push her shirt off her shoulders then tossing the offending garment behind him. Suddenly pulling away, he placed fervent kisses along her slender throat, head moving aside to allow him more passage. As she undid the last button, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and almost off him comepltely if it wasn't for the buttoned cuffs around his wrists. Few tugs with no avail.

She cursed slightly before smirking just as sinisterly as Draco had done a few moments ago. Pushing foreword, he fell back onto his bed, hands trapped behind him in the thin shirt. Wide blue eyes stared up at her with question, arms tugging relentlessly at the restraints. She shook her head playfully, crawling onto his chest and straddling his hips.

Hot breath seared his pale flesh as she bent and started to kiss and bite at his throat nips nearly tearing the skin. He shuddered slightly, wiggling with a new vigor as he _needed_ to have his hands free. A tortured groan escaped his lips as her lips locked around the flesh of his nipple, sucking gently.

FINALLY! Threads holding the buttons to the fabric snapped and the shirt finally came off to join the other crumpled shirt on the ground. Quick movements, shoves, pants, gasps, and the tables are turned once more. His hands cup her thighs, spreading them wide to allow him to move in. His lips plastered against hers, pressing hard and rough while one of his hands wandered up her torso and under her bra while the other hastily undid the buckle to the belt of his pants.

Soon the black strip of leather came flying out, landing on the heap of clothing. The rest of the clothing they somehow managed ot sustain all this time, came flying off in a few moments after.

-

OKAY! OKAY! NO FLAMES ABOUT TO MUCH SEX CAUSE **I WARNED JOO IN THE BEGINNING!**

Keep em flowin


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Makoto released a long and heavy yawn as stirred from her slumber, rubbing at her face against something soft, trying to remove the last vestiges of sleep and dreams from her foggy mind. She sighed after that, blinking her eyes open, taking notice of _who _she was rubbing her face against. Looking up, her eyes locked with familiar blue ones and she now noticed that she was not only waking in the arms of Draco Malfoy, but sheer **naked** in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"Had a nice sleep?" he suddenly asked, fingers sifting through her soft, brown curls tousled about her bare shoulders and back.

She shook her head a few hard times and pulled away, staring at him dumbfounded. He shrugged a bit, sitting up against the head of his large bed and clasping his hands behind his head.

"We…no..couldn't…did we?" she mumbled and he grinned wide.

"Of course, spitfire. You were the one who took the lead." He happily informed, slipping from his bed and walking to his drawers, a sheet wrapped about his waist loosely.

She sat there numbly, blinking and shaking her head a few times. After a moment of taking this all in, she sighed and rose from the bed as well, wrapping the sheets tightly about her form.

"We've got Quidditch practice." Draco said over his shoulder as he pulled out some clothes.

"Mmmhmm…" Makoto bent to pick up her fallen uniform and began to pull it back on.

As he turned, towel slung over one shoulder; he took the clothes from her hands and tossed them onto the bed.

"By this time everyone is in the hallway and with all those blasted rumors, they're bound to say something."

"But my clothes—"A flick of the wand, spitfire." He cut her off, whirling his wand about and murmuring a spell under his breath.

She waited.

…and waited.

No clothes.

"Losing your touch, Draco?" she questioned with a slight grin.

"Of course not, just ridding any stains and smells from our 'encounter'." He replied, satisfied with her blushing cheeks. He whirled the stick about once more and a few moments later a pile of jeans and such come falling onto the bed.

"I'll go take a shower, you can after." He finished, turning his head as he stood in the bathroom doorway, smirking.

"You could always join me if you like."

This won him a pillow smacking him square in the face.

Makoto sighed a bit as she waited for Draco to get out of the bathroom.

"Man…he takes longer then most girls do. That queer ass." She mumbles under her breath, deciding to head for the kitchen for something to eat.

Mid-rummage through the refrigerator, she heard the door opening and two familiar voices talking. Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath, closing the fridge and running back into his bedroom.

"Draco! Draco!" they boomed together, the sound of their feet approaching getting louder and louder.

Adrenaline shoots through her senses and she hastily grabs her clothes, running into the bathroom and shutting it behind her.

She pressed her back against the shut door, heaving a sigh of relief, only to lose it once again. Draco had obviously just stepped out of the shower, what with him dripping wet and a long, fluffy green towel hanging off his hips.

He did a side glance before turning to face her fully, smirking some.

"So soon? We just woke up, spitfire." He murmured, toweling out his hair.

She shot him a dirty look, grabbing the towel out of his hands.

"Your two bitches are out there, calling for you." She informed flatly, his handsome face twisting into a highly annoyed scowl.

"Oh bloody hell, let me rid them." He mumbled walking over, opening the door and poking his head out.

"CRABBE, GOYLE OUT!" he demanded.

"B-but…" one of them whined.

"NOW!"

Shuffling feet, hitting something, then out the door.

"Idiots…" he mumbled as he closed the door and turned back around.

"You could be nicer ya know?" Makoto said with a quirked eyebrow, holding out his towel.

He shrugged a bit, taking the towel and returning to drying his hair.

"I have a reputation to uphold and nice isn't really part of it." Was his response and with his back turned, he never noticed the pair of green eyes that stared at him, faintly pained.

She only sighed and stepped into the shower, placing the sheet that had kept her decent all this time onto a near by hook.

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

I heave a sigh of relief as we, Draco and I, finally make it onto the Quidditch grounds, ten minutes before practice starts. I'm starving though, would've grabbed a snack if it wasn't for this ass over here who took eternity and a day in the freaking shower. Then, while I'm taking **_my_** shower, Mister can't keep anything in his pants has to jump in too.

He didn't do anything, snuck in a few kisses yes, but nothing like last night. Cheeks burn with embarrassment at the recollection of the event. God…what in crazy hell is wrong with me?

"Makoto!" Haruka calls me and I immediately walk to the voice in reaction.

She stares at me, concerned.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you after Snape's class." She asks with brows furrowing. Her eyes bore into mine, trying to find the answer.

"I had detention…remember? I…" QUICK MAKOTO! THINK THINK THINK! ANYTHING! "…was hexing people. Got caught." Nervous laugh and rub of the back of my neck.

She continues to stare, debating whether or not to believe me I suppose. Scratch of the back of her head and she shrugs it off, pulling me to the back.

She babbles on about some prank she did with Sitterus and I have stopped listening a while ago. Pretty mean yes but I have far more important things on my mind then some prank.

…far more important **people**.

I hate staring at people cause usually, I get caught. Then they see me and look at me like I have three heads or something but I just can't help it. There's the tall, lanky boy with soft, white-blonde hair topping his head. He's talking to Montague, one of chasers…or beaters? I think him and Haruka switched spots since Haruka was faster or something.

He turns his head slightly and SHIT he sees me staring. God, GOD! Complete and utter humiliation washes over me, but I can't pull my eyes away.

He smirks, same cold smirk, and winks at me before turning back to Montague.

"…and he practically pisses his pants!" Haruka finished, giving a good belly laugh.

Force laughter and peel my eyes off of him.

"Curse that Flint!." Haruka groans with frustration, throwing her hands in the air.

"He wouldn't have to train us so freaking hard if he had just stuck to the plan last game!" she raves and Makoto nods in agreement.

"Hey, I'll meet you in the room. I just needa get something to eat." Makoto says and Haruka nods, heading for the Slytherin dormitories.

Makoto walks alone to the cafeteria, humming a small song as she does. Her jeans and green short-sleeved shirt are smeared with mud, grass stains, and sweat.

They were rough at practice, rougher then usual and specifically on her. But of course, Makoto refused to even cringe in pain AND ended up out beating her own captain.

"Think you should take a shower first before eating."

Makoto grinned at the voice and turned her heel, kicking the tip of her worn out sneaker with the heel of her other shoe.

"I really wouldn't be talking Draco, you look like hell." Makoto replied with a nod of her head before turning her heel once more and continuing her voyage to the cafeteria.

"Hey…where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her by the elbow and spinning her around.

"The cafeteria, haven't eaten since breakfast." Makoto answered, tugging her arm away and once again, continuing on her journey to the cafeteria.

He cut in however, blocking her pathway and holding her in place.

"You could probably get something better at my place AND get a shower in it too." Draco reasoned, not bothering to wait for her response and grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey..HEY! I did NOT agree to going with you ass." Makoto snapped.

Draco shrugged and continued to drag her down the hallway. Thankfully, no one was in the hallway and would not see him dragging the muggle girl to his room. His precious image would be tainted and fuzz head, better known as Hermione, would give him hell about it.

Makoto sighed slightly as she began to pull a sandwich together. She had taken a shower before Draco, only because he took so long. But she had stupidly forgotten that a locked door couldn't hold him back, with his vast knowledge of spells and his wand. She had easily fended him off, promising to make it up to him later on.

That good looking asshole had this hold on her that could make her melt at his whim. She could never let him know though; he'd take advantage of it.

The sound of the door opening broke Makoto's inner musings.

"You know, you take longer then some girls, Draco." Makoto called over her shoulder as she topped off the two sandwiches with a piece of bread.

"Oh shut it." Was his reply, the sound of a drawer slamming following that.

She piled the sandwiches onto a plate and grabbed two sodas, then walked back to his room.

"You **do** know we have dinner soon, _right_?" Draco said as he took the plate out of her hands and placed it onto the table near his bed.

She nodded with a sheepish grin and plopped down onto his leather chair, tucking both feet under herself.

The two commenced on eating the large sandwiches, not saying a word between bites. Makoto paused a moment, taking a sip of her soda and studying the boy sitting across from her. A cute scene it was.

Draco sat on his bed, leaning against the opposing wall, and trying to work his mouth around the large food. He tried a few angles but failed each time.

"Aww…" Makoto giggled slightly, light blue eyes staring at her, confused.

"What's so funny?" he huffed offensively, which of course made Makoto's soft giggle grow into a full blown belly laugh.

He pouted and threw the sandwich onto the plate, curling his feet to his chest and turning away from Makoto. She laughed, mumbling an aww in between, and rose from her seat.

She wrapped her arms around the light-haired boy, still laughing slightly, and placing her chin onto the curve of his shoulder and neck.

"Sorry Draco…it was pretty cute; you trying to work your mouth around the big thing." She mumbled, completely unaware of the slight blush on her cheeks and how fast her heart beat had increased.

He refused to look at her, glaring straight ahead and pouting stubbornly. With no response, she began to whimper, nuzzling his neck gently and waiting for him to give in.

She hadn't known what in the devil's name had gotten into her, hugging him, nuzzling his neck all sweetly, and whimpering for his forgiveness. They had agreed they were only friends with benefits, nothing more. This was more for the couples, not friends with benefits…at least in her opinion.

"You know…" Draco suddenly said, a devil may care grin replacing the pout he had a few moments ago.

"I'll get you back when you try and work your mouth around **my** big thing."

Loud gasp and a pillow came pummeling Draco in the back of the head.

He laughed a warm, whole-hearted laugh. His eyes had lost its icy stare and he was smiling. Not exactly a wide, cheery smile, but a slight quirk of the lips.

"YOU SICKO!" Makoto cried as she began to whack him repeatedly with his silk covered pillow.

He allowed her assault to continue…for a while. Then, he suddenly whirled around and lunged at her, pinning her to the bed and whacking her upside the face with his pillow.

uhm. Yeah. Really…it DOES get better. Really.

Keep em flowin kiddies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Makoto sighed heavily as she levitated in mid air, wiping away her brown curls that plastered onto her forehead and eyes. The continuation of the Quidditch game that she had so wonderfully ruined was doing well and it was a long, grueling continuation at that.

The final game before winter break and it was a big one. But of course, as luck would have it, it began to rain. They continued of course, the onlookers having an invisible dome of protection to prevent them from getting wet while the players were forced to play in the rain.

Six painstaking hours of non-stop Quidditch, the score 500 to 475, Gryffindor in the lead. Scoring 300 of those points, she had one some respect back, as much as she could receive from the Slytherin team.

"MAKOTO!" Haruka howled as the quaffle ball came hurling in her direction. The auburn-haired girl blinked and turned just in time to pull back slightly and catch it.

"AND KINOMOTO HAS HOLD OF THE BALL ONCE MORE!" The announcer cries, shouts of joy erupting from the green covered spectator boxes.

Makoto hugged the ball tightly to her chest, squinting her eyes through the heavy downfall, trying to see what was ahead of her. Several red-clad chasers tried to surround her but with a few swirls of the broom, she left them in the dust.

A wooden paddle slapped, hard against the sodden robes of Makoto, flesh stinging on contact. She winced slightly, feeling her pride stomped down to nothing as the crowds 'oo'd at the move.

"GET HER!" One of the chasers screeched but it was too late, Makoto sending the red ball hurling past the two posts.

"485 FOR SLYTHERIN!"

"You're arm okay?" Haruka screamed in question, hovering next to her, wiping the golden bangs that clung to her face.

"Yeaah, but it's gonna hurt like a bitch later on." Makoto screamed over the rain and cries of the crowd.

Their dark-haired captain came riding by shouting,

"Stop the chit-chat! The Parkins's Pincer!" he commanded, turning his broom and taking the lead.

Haruka and Makoto followed, riding low and sandwiching the unknowing Gryffindor chaser between them. Katie Bell cursed under her breath and tried to out fly the two chasers but failed miserably, Makoto and Haruka seemingly glued to her side.

"NOW!" the green captain who floated above head yelled and the two girls reluctantly encircled the girl.

She stopped in mid-flight, slightly startled by the sudden move. Haruka dived in and grappled the ball from her hands, tossing it behind her shoulder to her waiting captain.

The dark-haired captain caught the ball and turned about, soaring at amazing speeds to the Gryffindor's side. He raised his hand to throw it into the goal when SMACK!

Same wooden paddle that gave Makoto's a stinging bruise had just smacked the proud captain off his broom and hurling down to the ground.

"Fucking Flint…can't even score right!" Haruka growled in anger, cursing venomous insults to Marcus's person.

Makoto sighed and looked over her shoulder, green eyes scanning for a familiar light-haired boy.

The said boy just made a sharp dive, plummeting down vertically and hand out reached for the whizzing golden ball. Harry pulled the same move, the two practically neck and neck, backs supporting each other, both hands out reached for the elusive snitch.

THERE!

The two seekers slammed painfully into the ground and Makoto quickly flew down to check on them.

"Are you guys okay?" Makoto cried with concern, floating a few feet above them.

Crumpled heap of legs, brooms, and robes were pelted with heavy rain and one, slender, pale hand poked out, golden snitch in hand.

Madame Hooch blew a whistle, waving her hands for all the players to come down to the ground.

The teammates landed onto the muddy grounds and waited for the verdict.

"SLYTHERIN WINS! 630 TO 500!" she shouted, the Slytherin side of the crowd jumping and shrieking in joy.

Haruka embraced Makoto, jumping about and pulling the brown girl about.

"YEAH!" Haruka cried, slapping hands with Makoto before turning to the rest of the team to celebrate in their victory.

Makoto sighed in relief and contentment while approaching Malfoy. He smirked cockily at Harry, wiping off some mud and grass that had smeared his green robe.

"Great game, Harry! I really thought you guys would have won." Makoto commented, extending her hand. He sighed, shaking his head before shaking hands with her.

"Eh, win some you lose some. You guys put up a great game too." Harry replied with a smile, wiping the water drop lets off of his lenses a then wiping them again, to rid them of the finger prints.

"Well, you lost this one, Potter." Malfoy spat haughtily, practically grinning from ear to ear.

"Why you—

"Alright, hit the showers guys!" Madame Hooch cried, clapping her hands and breaking apart the feuding boys.

Dark-eyes stayed locked with light ones, glaring daggers at each other as they were pulled into their respective locker rooms.

Haruka tossed the last pieces of cloths into her luggage bag before latching it up and tossing it onto the bed.

"Since you're being sucha girl and taking so damn long, I'll meet you downstairs in the cafeteria!" Haruka shouted over her shoulder as she stepped out of the room.

Makoto shouted an affirmative yes from the bathroom, clad in a soft white robe that managed to reach to mid thigh and nothing more. She stepped out of the bathroom and into her room, tilting her head to the side as she toweled her hair dry.

Slytherin had won the game, apparently the first time in years from what she had heard. Even Dumbledore himself was shocked with the outcome from what she had heard. Some of the professors had claimed that it was because Makoto was there and the team had a special sync with her in it. Flattered she was, shaking her head and saying it was all their hard work and training.

Too deep into her thoughts, Makoto hadn't heard the door to the room open, someone walk up the stairs, down the hallway and creep into her room.

Hands snaked about the slender girl's waist and she jumped slightly, whirling around, eyes wide. Draco stared down at her, smirking and drawing her frame to his.

"D-draco!" she sputtered, dropping her hair towel to the ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be down at the celebration dinner a while ago! Being the one who had won the game and all…"

Lips pressed hard against the nape of her neck, placing a trail of open mouthed kisses along the flesh. Poor Makoto stood there, eyes wide, hands visibly shaking while apt fingers undid the tie of her robe.

"You never really congratulated me." He murmured between kisses, completely unaware at the sudden angry scowl tugging at the pretty girl's lips.

She yanked away, grabbing the ties of her rope and retying them into a tight not. She held the lapels of her robe together tightly, placing an angry glare on the tall boy in front of her.

"Well, GOOD JOB! Now you can go!" she snapped viciously, hunching over and swiping the fallen towel off the floor.

Draco blinked and scratched the back of his head for a moment, trying it find what in HELL had he done wrong. She had never minded before, usually turning about and taking lead. The faint confusion faded with an abrupt fizzle as anger took over him.

He reached over and placed his hand onto her shoulder, turning her about. Makoto must have taken it the wrong way cause her hand came whirling around and smacked the hand away, then turning back around.

Now Draco Malfoy was **never** the person to really fuck with, the _slightest_ sign of disrespect to his person won you an earful of image tearing insults. He let Makoto's occasional joke slide since he…well he never really KNEW why, he just let it slide. But HITTING him…well, that was a different story.

She glared at the wall in front of her, arms crossed over her chest and internally battling on whether to just give in or beat the hell out of the guy.

Just how DARE he assume he could have her anytime he freaking wanted! She **was** a person and CERTAINLY was NOT the person to spread her legs for anyone. Draco hadn't exactly been the loving courtier, swooning her with sweet talk and such.

But…there were those times, when they were just hanging around each other, eating or doing homework and it was nice. He'd smile every now and then, a genuine one that she could only see and was reserved only for her.

She was forced to spin about then slammed into the wall she had been glaring at a few minutes ago, a powerful had clasped around her throat and holding her in place.

"Don't EVER hit me cause I'm not afraid to hit back." He growled, soft and low. Eyes pierced into her and shit, her gaze was just as deadly.

"Well if you expect any action, I recommend you realize I'm **not** your sex slave and that I'm Makoto Kinomoto, Malfoy." She snarled back, hands curling about his wrist and prying it off from her neck.

For the second time that hour, she hunched over and swiped the towel off the ground.

"And I'm not afraid to hit back either." Makoto finished, pushing past him and heading for her suitcases.

Last night here before break, she intended on hanging out with her friends and having a good time. In mid-rummage of her leather suitcases, a larger, paler hand slipped over hers and tugged her around.

"Wha—

Words were lost as cold lips covered hers, gently brushing along the flesh. It was Draco's silent way of saying sorry, the Slytherin too proud to ever admit his wrong doing.

Plus, he was better at the physical stuff rather then wording his emotions.

The meeting hall was filled with upbeat music, warm light, delicious food, and chatter of all the Hogwartz students. Well, all except Makoto and Draco, but no one had really noticed.

Haruka, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in a semi circle in front of the Gryffindor table, talking and laughing about what they talked about.

"Makoto is taking awfully long." Hermione commented as she took a sip of the bubbling mambleberry cider.

Everyone nodded and blinked a bit, giving each other a few odd looks. Ron mouthed something to Harry who nodded in agreement while Hermione just mouthed not too. Haruka was too into the joy of the night to even notice, talking aboutvarious broomstickswith Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Haruka…" Ron started, but Hermione quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.

He whined muffled complaints and stared down at his pretty girlfriend, begging for her to let him go. She shook her head and stomped on his foot as he managed to escape her hand.

"OW!" He cried, placing down the drink in his hand and hopping about on one foot, clutching the other in pain.

"I told you not too!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him a 'I-told-you-so' look.

The two began to argue about how Hermione should be more femininely loving while she screeched that he should just follow orders. Harry sighed, shaking his head disdainfully at his two best friends as he pulled Haruka aside.

"As Ron was saying, has Makoto been hanging around with Malfoy a lot?" Harry asked quietly, leaning in so no one could catch hold of their conversation.

"Well…" the tall blonde-haired girl said, tapping her chin as she thought. She _had_ seen Makoto lurking around Draco, **a lot**. Sneaking around corners, going to his room.

Navy blue-eyes widened at realization, wondering how in hell could she have missed it. It was right under her nose!

"They couldn't of…" Haruka mumbled helplessly, shaking her head a few times and trying to work it all out.

Ron and Hermione had long since stopped arguing, rejoining their companions, one arm wrapped tightly about Hermione's slender waist.

"I know…cause a while back, Malfoy walked away from me in mid insult just as Makoto began to leave. That git would jump at any chance to embarrass me! He and Makoto must be dating." the red-haired boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Ron, calm yourself." Hermione reprimanded, nudging him lightly in the ribs.

"I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt cause it could all be a really bad coincidence."

"But they aren't here!" Ron protested, receiving him another painful stomp onto his foot.

"It's true, Hermoine. But I definitely agree because it just wouldn't be right. Assuming things like that." Harry seconded softly, taking a bite out of his apple turnover.

The group nodded and agreed, saying they would only bring it up if they saw it themselves, with their own eyes.

"Hey guys!"

The group turned to see the girl in question, running towards them happily.

"Makoto! Took you long enough!" Haruka joked with a slight laugh, patting the girl's back gently.

"Yeah Makoto, any longer and you would have missed the party." Hermione murmured, giving Ron and Harry a nervous, side glance.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" Ron suddenly asked, and of course, Hermione slammed her heel painfully into Ron's now throbbing foot.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!" He cried as he clutched his foot, trying to rub the pain out of it.

Hermione made a furious sound in the back of her throat and pulled her red-haired boyfriend aside, already nagging him about how he has an attention span of a two year old.

Makoto blinked and stared after the two, completely lost and confused on what was wrong.

"Alright…what's going on?" Makoto questioned with a exasperated voice, green-eyes placing a suspicious stare onto her two friends.

"Oh! OH nothing!" Harry chirped happily, throwing his arm around Makoto's shoulder.

"Yep! Just a tad too much to drink!" Haruka added as she threw her arm around Makoto's shoulder.

The two tall, short-haired Quidditch players laughed nervously and began to sway side to side, singing an old song.

Makoto just looked up at the ceiling ask what in Merlin's name had gotten into these people. But eventually she gave in, throwing her arms around their shoulders, and joining in song.

Man, she was gonna miss these guys.

Draco had decided to leave everything to last minute; he spent his morning hastily throwing his clothes into his very expensive luggage. Maybe he had too much to drink last night or he was absent minded at the moment but he had completely forgotten he could've just packed all the clothes into his bag with a flick of his wand.

As he turned to get the last stack of slacks from his drawers he noticed that, theyw eren't there anymore. When he turned back to his pile of suitcases, he saw no other then Makoto zippering it closed.

"You could have just as easily done that sherovias spell and saved yourself all this time and energy." Makoto remarked with an amused smile as Draco cursed and snapped his fingers.

"Well, you could have TOLD ME THAT!" He half whined in a murmur, placing an irritated stare onto the girl.

She only grinned and shrugged, putting on a helpless visage. He snickered slightly, flicking his hand under his chin.

Makoto began to shake with laughter.

"Since when did the great Draco Malfoy result to Italian – no correction MUGGLE rude gestures? Hmm?" she suddenly questioned, with a wicked glint in her eye and a eyebrow cocked up.

He smiled slightly, just slightly for a moment and that made the usually level-headed girl's mind go a blank.

"I can do whatever I damn please. Now why exactly are you here?" he asked, smile fading but some sort of warm emotion remaining in his tone.

She fumbled a bit, fingering something in her hand. Stared at him, then the floor, him, then floor, him, floor…then a sigh.

She shoved her arm out and pushed her hand into his palm, a crumpled paper falling in. He stared at her and looked down at his hand quizzically.

"What's this?" he murmured as he began to undo the folds of the paper.

She quickly stepped in, closing his fingers over the paper and pressing her lips to his. Quick, a bit painful and it faded as fast at it had arrived.

"Well, I gotta go say bye to the guys! Later!"

With that she turned her heel and sprinted out of the room, smiling wide.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

My father wasn't home when I arrived, the house elves had informed me that my father was off on business work and he would be back in three days.

Pfft, like he's there for me period. Though he does have those touching heart to heart talks how I can one up Potter. Please, everyone knows I'm just naturally better. Looks, intelligence, popularity, money…

I lay in my bed, hands clasped behind my head as I stare up at the dark, stone ceiling above me. I can't sleep for some reason, Makoto plaguing my mind. A week and a half without Makoto. I don't like that idea and I don't know why.

Something different…unknown fills me. It's something like Makoto…warm and sweet. Tingles through my body and leaves me smiling wide.

"GRR!" I grunt, wiping the smile off my face and replacing it with a glower.

Damn spitfire…changed me she has. I'm gonna start fumbling and bubbling about like Weasley. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Thoughts of her laughter, smiles, hugs, kisses, brutal insults, and just how great she can make up with me swirl my brain and I just can't stand it anymore.

Slipping off of my bed, I throw a pillow underneath my comforter and position it right enough to make it appear as if someone is sleeping in it.

Not that the house elves would even try and wake me up but better to be safe then sorry. I pull out a port and the slip of crumpled paper Makoto had given me from the drawer next to my bed and read aloud the word scribbled on the paper.

To the muggle world I go.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the little continent of Japan, tucked away snugly in its backwaters, was a small town and within that town held the Kinomoto residence.

The larger then most house was alive with the sound of music, video games, and laughter. Delicious aromas wafted throughout the house as the father cooked away a large welcome home brunch for his daughter that had returned from school.

Makoto, her brother, his girlfriend, her sister, her boyfriend and her family friend Yukito sat in the living room, playing some video games.

"ONIICHAN, I CAN'T SEEE!" Makoto cried as she feebly tried to get her laughing brother to remove his hands from her eyes.

"Hey, you left me alone with monster over here." Nineteen-year-old Touya said with a wide grin, ignoring the loud cry of "IM NOT A MONSTER!" from his other sister.

"Oh stop being mean to your sisters." A soft voice chided from the sofa, slightly muffled by the magazine the person was reading.

The magazine suddenly lowered revealing a young dark-haired girl, eyes twinkling with something playful. She grinned before adding,

"Peachie-baby."

"AATTHEENNAA!" Touya whined miserably, moving his hands away from Makoto's eyes and falling backwards.

The two brown-haired, green eyed sisters quickly dropped what they were doing and jumped to the floor. They began to tease their dear brother mercilessly until that Athena girl pulled her boyfriend free from the two.

"You guys are horrible." She murmured with a lopsided grin, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around the tall male's middle.

"Oh you're just as bad, Ni'ele." Touya mumbled, face bland and slightly irritated.

This won him a slightly offended HEY from his petite girlfriend, slapping his chest disdainfully.

"Saku, Koko, feel free to continue!" Athena huffed, returning back to her magazine.

The door bell rang and made a mad dash for the door, not even bothering to say he'd get it.

He slowed a bit as he realized that the girls hadn't followed him. A few deep inhales to regain his breath and he opened the door.

A very tall boy with short-cropped white-blonde hair and powder blue eyes stood at their stoop. He wore a long white, short-sleeved shirt, hidden somewhat by the long-sleeved, blue plaid button up shirt that he wore over it, left undone. Loose fitting faded blue-jeans hung from his hips and fell heavily over a pair of sneakers.

"Err…may I help you?" Touya stammered difficultly, eyeing the boy up and down with a questioning stare.

He noticed this and huffed, scowling as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his jean pocket.

"I believe Makoto Kinomoto lives here. Am I mistaken?" he questioned with a quirk of the brow.

Nodding, Touya began who in hell was this kid and what exactly did he want with his sister.

"No, no…come in." he said, stepping aside and gesturing for him to enter.

The light-haired boy nodded slightly, entering and walking further into the house. Touya closed the door and turned, running to pull the boy back.

"Yo, ditch the shoes." Touya commanded nonchalantly, pointing at his sneakers and throwing his thumbs up over his shoulder.

Blue eyes flickered with confusion, somewhat glaring at the older male but complying with his wishes. Touya glowered, taking notice of the glare, but brushed it off.

"Hey peach-baby, who was it?" Athena asked as Touya stepped into the room, face faintly irritated.

"Some **boy** for Mako…" he grumbled in reply, plopping himself onto the sofa next to his girlfriend and throwing his arm about her frame.

"Oh-HO! Got yourself a boyfriend and not telling us, eh Koko-chan?" Athena suddenly questioned teasingly.

Makoto's reply was cut off as the boy in question stepped into the room and all the breath she had planned on using to speak, faded into nothing.

Eyes blinked several times, curled fists reaching up to rub them a few times. Seventeen and her vision was going cause she could swear on Merlin's wand that Draco Malfoy was standing at the doorway of the living room.

"D-draco?"

Lips curled into a one-sided smirk as he stepped foreword and extended his arms wide.

"The one and only."

Makoto continued to shake her head as she stumbled into his embrace, completely unaware of the sudden vein in her brother's forehead that was threatening to pop.

Cold blue-eyes scanned the room, eyeing the inhabitants of the room. One looked jarringly like Makoto, what with the same bright green-eyed and heart shaped face. Draco let his eyes fall onto the boy that the Makoto look alike currently was hugging, who stared back at him with curious amber colored eyes, spiky brown tendrils falling into them. Another boy, somewhat older with light silver hair and warm blue eyes also stared at he, smiling slightly. Then a slight girl with sultry brown eyes and a thick mane of shiny black hair, a few red strands streaking through.

The silver-haired boy with warm blue eyes suddenly cleared his throat.

"Care to introduce us to your friend, Makoto?"

Makoto chewed her lower lip, turning about slightly.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, a friend of mine from Hogwartz. Draco, this is my family friend Yukito, my little sister Sakura, her boyfriend Syaoron, my brother's girlfriend Noelle, and my brother."

The group remained silent for a moment, giving each other a few weird side glances before Athena stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Draco." She offered, smiling warmly,

"The names Noelle, but you can call me Athena."

He nodded slightly, not replying verbally.

"So why are you here?" Touya asked rudely, receiving a scornful glare as his pretty girlfriend whirled around to face him.

"To see Makoto, what else." He replied with a slight frown.

Touya was certainly not pleased with the amount of attitude behind his words and was just about to set him straight, but was quickly restraint by his girlfriend and other sister.

"So, who was at the door?"

The whole group turned to see a young, tall man with a head full of chestnut brown hair, matching brown eyes, and thin framed glasses. He looked about 35 or so and wore a white apron, slightly tainted with powder and vegetables. Kind warm eyes fell upon the new entity within the room.

"Well, you could have told me more company was arriving, I would have added an extra plate on the table." He commented with a welcoming smile.

"I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto, their parents."

Draco blinked a bit, looking back at the father and to his kids several times. He looked so young for his age AND to have three kids, all teenagers. Something was just…fishy about it.

"Uhh…yeah dad, this is Draco Malfoy. A friend of mine from Hogwartz." Makoto informed with a nervous smile, kicking the boy lightly on the back of his heel.

Draco frowned and looked at her, asking why in hell did she just hit him.

Fujitaka merely laughed, patting the younger boy's back.

"I'm not going to bother you with paranoia questions, Touya's here for that." Mr. Kinomoto said, shaking his head at Touya's yell of "DAMN RIGHT!" behind him.

"But I do insist that you join us for dinner and fill us in on how bad Makoto has been."

"DAD!"

The awkward tension between Draco and Touya continued throughout the brunch, exchanging deadly glares and curt, rude comments. Athena as well as Fujitaka had noticed this and were quick to indirectly distract the two form each other's presence.

The meal had long since been over and the group had gathered to the living room, playing some video games while Fujitaka sat in the study, silently reading over ungraded test papers.

"Man, let's change the game. Anymore ddr and I'll faint." Athena exclaimed exasperatedly, pulling up her hair into a high, bun.

"Karaoke!" Sakura squealed happily, jumping up and down with 'Karaoke Revolution' in her hands.

When her older brother showed no signs of disagreement, she quickly placed the cd into the compartment and started it up.

"So who wants to go first?" she called over her shoulder.

Touya, who currently lay lazily on the sofa with his girlfriend curled about his frame, looked over to the love seat where his other sister and male 'friend' sat.

She was situated on Draco's lap; head cradled onto his shoulder while her calves hung over the armrest of the chair, swinging about like a girl on a swing. He said something that caused her to suddenly burst out laughing, pressing her face into his neck to cover her face.

Now, Touya was said to be overly protective of his sisters, which he totally thought was untrue. Sure, breaking that Freddie guy's arm was a bit too much, but it was all an accident! Though Touya **had** been twisting the boy's arm until he heard the snap but…well, yeah.

"How about you, Draco?" Touya suggested with a challenging stare.

Makoto looked up from his shoulder to her brother, eyes suspicious and questioning. His jaw jutted out stubbornly and he stared the older male straight in the eye.

"Sure," Draco murmured, not taking his eyes off of Touya's.

"Just hand me the mic."

Makoto mumbled something to Draco, holding him in place but he shook his head, face hardening with the familiar cold, determined shield.

He gently lifted Makoto off of him then placed her back onto the seat, grabbing the mic from Sakura's hands. As he began to skip through the songs, Touya suddenly tugged the controller out of his hands.

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped, raising his voice and causing Makoto to run from her seat and stand between the two.

Touya glared at him a bit, which Draco just glared back just, before skimming through the songs and choosing one.

Blue eyes went wide as bright letters lit up the screen, pronouncing the artist and song.

I'm Yoo Sexy For My Shirt by Right Said Friend.

"I am NOT singing that song!" The light-haired warlock sputted out, shaking his hands in the air as he turned his heel.

Touya only laughed while his girlfriend kneed him in the ribs, glaring at him as she began to lecture him. This didn't stop him of course, mischievous person he was.

"Scared?"

Everyone knows that Draco's reputation and image was VERY precious to him and when it was threatened, he'd protect it at all costs.

So, he turned back around and snatched the mic out of the man's hands, smirking wide and preparing to belt out his best notes.

Okay, really. All the good stuff is in the next chapter. Promise. ;x


	9. chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I can't believe your making him do this, Toy." Yukito shook his head disapprovingly at his long-time friend, Touya just grinning wide and rubbing his hands together in abject anticipation.

Touya had managed to entice Draco enough to sing AND dance to the song, with no shirt, and bunny ears in exchange for him doing the same. Now Makoto was quick to step in, saying that Draco didn't have to do any of this but her brother continues to tease and taunt him. Of course, Draco Malfoy had his reputation to uphold here and within that reputation was not backing down to any challenge. Also in that reputation was being a pig-headed ass.

"Yes Touya, that's just cruel. I mean, he **is** Makoto's boyfriend after all." Athena followed, frowning slightly at her boyfriend's immaturity.

Makoto grunted from the love seat she sat on, hurling the pillow she had been clutching to her brother's head.

"He is **not** my boyfriend, Ni'ele." Makoto insisted forcefully, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting stubbornly.

"Sure, niichan." Sakura laughed in agreement, completely ignoring her sister's words.

"You guys are so mean to your sister." Syaoron spoke up, which only received him a forcing glare from Touya.

"You should be glad I didn't make you go through this, Li."

The clearing of a throat made all the eyes fall onto a shirtless Draco, a pair of pink fuzzy bunny ears sprouting from the pink headband on his head.

Touya and Yukito coughed a little, hands rubbing at their mouths to hide the wide grin that spread shamelessly across their faces. Sakura and Athena snorted, then clamped their mouths shut tight in an attempt not to laugh outright. Even Makoto let out a slight giggle, quickly biting hard at her lower lip to stop the titter.

Draco, who glared determined at Touya, stepped into the room and grabbed the mic out of his waiting hands.

Touya threw his hands around his mouth, hollering,

"GOOD LUCK MAN!"

Draco ignored his remark, snickering and trying his best not to knock his pearly whites out of his mouth.

Deep breath and out came the words, going along quite perfectly with the game. A few moments and Touya leaned suddenly spoke up once more.

"HEY! Dancing was part of the deal."

Draco scowled and took a quick side glare at the older brother's direction, his temper flaring. But it quickly faded as a sudden idea came to mind, one that he definitely knew would piss Touya Kinomoto as much as he had pissed him off.

"…and I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah on the catwalk…" he murmured, turning and sauntering over to Makoto, hips swinging from side to side.

Makoto felt her cheeks burn

Athena shook with laughter and shook her head, grinning wide.

"Man, I really like this kid." She sighed happily, snuggling deeper into Touya's hold.

"Well, I don't!" Touya snapped, stream practically fuming from his ears.

"Oh like Athena hasn't swayed her hips for you, if you know what I mean" Yukito commented with a spark of playfulness in his light eyes, chin propped onto his curled fist.

The two gasped, offended, as they both began to deny it venomously, faces turning a pretty pink color. On the other side of the room, her dear elder brother had missed the fact that Draco had closed the space between he and Makoto and currently was sitting next to her.

"No, Draco." Makoto commanded, pretending not to hear the tremble in her voice.

"…I shake my little tushie on the catwalk…" Draco continued, ignoring her request.

Makoto felt her cheeks heat up, among other places, as Draco purposely ran his fingers along all her sensitive spots.

"Draco, please…" she tried once more, swatting his wandering hand away from her thigh.

Since luck was on Makoto's side, the song had ended and Makoto was first to announce it.

"SONGS OVER!" She leapt from the chair, long legs getting caught on Draco's arm and falling onto a heap on the ground.

Draco laughed somewhat and was quick to her side, helping her back to her feet with one arm wrapped about her waist and the other holding her hand.

Touya, who had managed to catch a glimpse of the bastard's last few hand actions, shot to his feet with a dark glower.

"She's not gonna fall, you can let her go." He commanded, Draco glaring while Makoto pried his hands off of her hips.

"I believe it's your turn, oniichan." Makoto mumbled nervously, tugging off the pink headband and placing it onto a head of brown locks.

Athena giggled, walking up and pinching Touya's cheek.

"Whatta cutie pie!" she squealed with a teasing tone, then making little baby gibberish.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Athena continued unmercifully, poking at Touya's reddened cheeks.

"Ni'ele…" the blushing teen grumbled, face bland and peeked with irritation as his girlfriend ignored his warning, poking and pinching at his cheeks.

Makoto and Draco had slipped out of the room, and recuperated in the hallway bathroom, door carelessly left open.

"If you ever mention this to anyone back at school, spitfire…" Draco cautioned, pulling his plain white shirt over his head.

Makoto laughed slightly and stepped foreword, gently patting down the hairs that had went out of place.

"And if I do?" Makoto questioned challengingly, smirking slightly and now running her fingers through his soft, almost white colored mane.

Draco smirked and decided to show her, dipping foreword and pressing his lips to the sensitive flesh just beneath her ear. Eyes flared wide as teeth sunk into the flesh and began to suck gently.

"S-someone could walk in…" Makoto mumbled helplessly, hands clutching the front of his shirt.

"A simple silencing and locking spell should do us fine…" Draco assured, reaching behind himself and pulling out his wand, lips still pressed against her slender neck.

Just as the Slytherin was going to utter the spell, someone knocked at the door twice.

Makoto jerked away and whirled around, Athena leaning against the door frame with one foot curled about the other.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I had a feeling Draco would like to see Touya sing." Athena murmured, stepping aside as Draco grabbed his blue over shirt and stepped out of the room, no doubt returning to the living room.

Athena watched him leave, smiling slightly with amusement before turning her stare back to Makoto, who currently was splashing some water on her face.

"Getting too hot, ey?" Athena joked laughing, patting her said to be future sister in law on the back.

"Oh shut up, how many times have I seen you and Touya in bed." Makoto grumbled, cringing slightly at the image. It was her brother, after all.

Athena rolled her eyes, hopping onto the sink and propping her feet up.

"Oh stop, it was only a mere…" the dark-haired girl paused, twiddling her thumbs about, glancing up at Makoto then to her lap, then back to Makoto.

"Five times." Makoto finished lazily, leaning against the door.

Athena sighed, ignoring her burning cheeks and ran her slender fingers through her hair.

"But that's beside the point. Have you and Draco…" she trailed off, shaking her eyebrows for hint.

Makoto blinked a few times, not quite getting exactly **what** Noelle was suggesting. But after Athena shaked her eyebrows just right, she felt her cheeks blush faintly.

"OH!"

"Well?"

Makoto paused, lips pursing as she fidgeted, flustering. That action alone told Athena the truth.

"C'mon, I never told Touya about New Years Eve and how you and Yukito kissed."

Makoto nodded. She was right, she hadn't told. Too much spiked punch that night sent the two longtime friends, nearly brother and sister, kissing and Athena fortunately walking by. Who knows what could have happened if she hadn't.

"Koko…" she pushed, swinging her legs off the ledge of the sink.

Makoto chewed her lower lip, staring at the floor while nodding slightly. Athena laughed, ahrd and loud, jumping off the marble surface and hugging the taller girl.

"It was sort of obvious you and Draco did the nasty." Athena cried, laughing.

"WHAT?"

The two girls looked to the side, where a shirtless, bunny ear bearing Touya stood, eyes and mouth wide open. Something dark and dangerous filled him, muscled arms shaking wildly as his teeth grit.

"That stupid PRICK!" Touya roared vengefully, spinning his heel and running down the hallway.

"TOUYA!" the girls cried in unison, darting after the very heated male.

They reached the living room just in time to see Touya throw himself onto the unexpecting Draco, whaling his fists into the smaller boy.

"What the fuck?" Draco cried between punches, curling his hands into a fist and slamming it into Touya's jaw.

Athena was quick to launch herself at her boyfriend, managing with some unknown way, to pull him off the teen. Teeth were grit and limbs lashing about, while Athena soothed the tall male, murmuring for him to calm.

"NO!" Touya snarled, trying his best to work out of Sakura, Athena, and Syaoron's hold.

Makoto grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him out of the room and up the stairs, to her room. She slammed the door shut, locking it and pressing herself hard against the shut door, trying to regain her stolen breath.

"What the hell was that about!" Draco snapped angrily, rubbing the soreness out of his arm that had been slammed between the floor and Touya's heavy weight.

Makoto sighed softly, eyes soft with sympathy as she neared him.

"I'm **so** sorry, my brother heard about how you and I…" Makoto paused, trying to find the right words.

"Had sex?" Draco finished blandly, glaring at his elbow.

Makoto nodded silently, taking his arm and pulling him to sit on the bed. She took the space next to him, gently pressing her fingers against his bone, to see if it was broken.

Luckily, no permanent damage was done but Makoto continued to work her fingers into the flesh. It was pleasant and peaceful up until Athena's cry rang through the air and Touya's deadly shouts filled the air.

"Oh shit! Let's go!" Makoto whispered frantically, pulling him by the hand out of the room and onto the roof top.

She quickly closed the window shut and crawled further up the roof, where Draco sat. They remained silent, listening to Touya's slamming fist on her door. Makoto bit her thumb with worry, her brother was strong and quite able to break down the door if he tried hard enough.

Unknown to her, she shivered and rubbed her visibly goose-bumped arms, staring down at her shut window. The middle of winter in a sleeveless white shirt and thin, plaid green pajama bottoms, you'd probably be shivering too. Two arms snaked around her frame, drawing her full flush against his chest and wrapping his pale arms protectively about her tiny form. She peered up at him, smiling slightly as she felt her flesh warm. He stared down at her, smiling, a rarity indeed.

They continued to remain silent for a few more minutes and still for the most part, blinking somewhat as Touya's furious screams stilled.

"Draco?" she questioned, voice slightly muffled into his throat.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"How come you came?" Makoto mumbled, blinking a few times as she ducked her head lower.

"I mean, I'm glad you visisted me and all but uhm why? You despise the human world so why would you come all this way? It couldn't have possible just been me—"

"Why not?" his deep voice rumbling slightly out of his chest and Makoto shivered a little.

Makoto tilted her head back to look at him, face shocked.

"W-well…we're just friends with benefits." She said softly, Draco catching sight of the slightly pained look in her large green eyes. It faded as quickly as it came, replaced with sudden ire.

"Unless you came for _that_, which is totally-"

"Hush." He commanded, halting her in mid-sentence. The usually stubborn and hard-headed girl fell silent obediently, her stare dropping to her lap once more.

When he didn't say or even whisper anything after that, Makoto looked up ocne more, face hardening.

"Is that why you came? Well, excuse you Draco Malfoy! Do I have to remind you that I am **not** a sex slave but—"

"I'm not just here for a romp in the sack! I came because I love you, so stop!" Draco spat irritably, growling slightly with frustration. In his irritation and embarrassment, Draco forgot to care about the consequences of his words.

Makoto glanced up at his sudden confession, brows furrowed with confusion. All at once, her heart leapt with joy and constricted with doubt.

This was Draco Malfoy we were talking about. He'd usually spit anything out if he could get what he wanted, hell he'd probably sell his own mother for a bowl of food if he was hungry enough.

But then again…Makoto, and only Makoto, knew his other side. The one that blushed, and laughed, and smiled, and whined when someone took the last cheese danish, and actually aww'd at Disney films. The one who happened to always be there to catch her, the one who had snuck all the way downstairs, past Snape, to get the chocolate cupcake she had been yearning for. Draco Malfoy was a big teddy bear at heart and only for Makoto.

All those memories and thoughts of him…oh it made her shake with happiness. She quickly leapt into his arms, letting out a loud squeal of joy. Draco quickly grabbed, falling backwards onto the grey tiles. Her arms had locked around his neck, showering his handsome face with kisses, while she shook and squeezed his neck fiercely.

Draco laughed and settled himself there, allowing the onslaught of smooches across his face. The two were too happy to hear her door suddenly burst open as well as her window sliding up.

"OH HELL NO!"

Makoto quickly pulled away and whipped her head about to see Touya crawling onto the roof top.

"Oh shit." Was all she uttered before Draco grabbed her by the wrist and lead her towards the other half of the roof.

"TOUYA!"

All three of them stopped to see Athena's head poking out, glaring chastising at her betrothed.

"But this bastard has been humping—"

"NO! You leave them alone or we won't be doing any humpinh for quite sometime. Now, you get your ass back inside and leave them alone!" she snarled, brown eyes flaring.

Now, anyone who knew Noelle, Athena to most, knew she was a good person. Upbeat, chipper disposition and always willing to lend a hand ot anyone and everyone. She loved to talk and would gladly drive at 2:30 A.M. in the morning to bring you soup. That's just the type of person she was.

But when you pissed her off, shit you better just kill yourself cause you're gone. When she warns you, she means it and no one had the audacity to challenge it.

Touya, flustered a bit, taking one more lethal glare towards his younger sister and the boy who held her in his arms before crawling back into the house. Squabbling voices were heard but quickly faded, the sound of a door following it.

The two continued to stare at the space Athena and Touya had once been in before slowly glancing up at each other.

"I like that Athena girl." Draco suddenly informed, smiling slightly.

Makoto laughed and threw herself back into his arms, him falling back once more and she settling herself onto his chest.

He heaved a sigh of contentment, wrapping his arms around her small back and staring up at the sky. Beautiful it was, twinkling with millions of stars. You could never see this in his world, an occasional star but nothing like this.

"I love you too." Makoto announced suddenly, staring up at him.

And damn, the way her eyes sparkled could put all those starts to shame.

muchos thankos, to Athena. For helping me out. Yeah she owns, read her story. _points paintball gun madly at you_ Or else! haha


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9  
**edit in spells used. Just remembered that 'crucio' is one of the unforgivable curses and my baby d-man would go to Azkaban. Can't let that happen. :P

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I wonder where my little spitfire is. She's usually here by now. I sigh slightly as I prop my elbow onto the table behind me, tilting my head back and pretending to be listening to Crabbe and Goyle's pointless ramble about food.

My mind wanders back to a few days ago, back to the muggle world, back to Makoto's rooftop. She actually loves me too…never would of thought. I mean, I know I'm irresistible, physically wise, but…shit, I'm a real dickhead.

There are times I actually do regret what I hurl out, but my reputation. My beloved reputation.

Speaking of beloveds, here comes my spitfire.

"Hey spitfire."

She smiles, the one that manages to steal my breath away and at the same time wants me to smack myself for letting a smile do that.

Shit, I'm getting too soft.

"Aww, you ate the last green one!" Harry whined as he fingered through the choices of jelly beans in his best friend's big hand.

"Hermione wanted it; you know green's her favorite flavor!" Ron reminded forcefully, Harry rolling his eyes as he took a red one instead.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…" Harry sighed exasperatedly, looking up at the ceiling and asking for some sort of guidance.

A large book lowered to reveal a pair of chestnut brown eyes, blinking between the two boys.

"What about me, Harry?"

"You're a stuck up muggle bitch." Credic Derrick, former Slytherin chaser cut in as he stepped into the room.

Hermione stared wide eyed while the two boys at her side pinned a chilling stare onto the boy.

"Did we ask for your stupid, meaningless opinion?" Ron snapped, corner of his lip curling in disgust.

"Oh go easy Ron…he's still sore about being cut off from the team." Harry murmured, face bland and tone cold. Those who had managed to catch hear of the cold tone in the great Harry Potter's voice gapped shocked.

The Slytherin snickered and huffed, stalking away from their table. He heard them laugh slightly, whispering something amongst themselves. Credic was positively infuriated now, getting humiliated like that by a Gryffindor…shameful. All because of that Makoto girl.

As he neared Makoto and Draco's table, he paused to look down at Makoto, repulsed.

"The other mudblood bitch,"

The room went silent and as Makoto opened her mouth to say something, the dark-haired teen was raised off the ground and pulled away from her.

To the shock of everyone, Makoto included, Draco Malfoy had grabbed Credic by the collar and clean swept him off the ground.

"You low class, good for nothing, joke of a warlock, you have no place to be addressing Makoto or even Granger in that matter." He hissed with a glare that could make Voldermont shake in his boots.

"And if it ever happens again, **ever**, I will rip your disgusting tongue out of that wrenched mouth."

The class watched, eyes wide and mouth gapping. Since when in HELL did Malfoy defend Hermione? Shit, it was usually him spitting out the insults.

"Draco!" Makoto cried, running forward and prying away Draco's hands off the collar of the boy that had so rudely insulted her a few moments ago.

"BUT-" he starts to protest, teeth grit and eyes glaring flaming daggers at Credic.

"No, Draco. Let it go." She mumbles, shooting a warning glare up at Malfoy.

"Yeah Malfoy, listen to the mudblood girlfriend." The cowering Derrick shouted from the back of the room with a hint of haughtiness lacing his tone.

Makoto grumbled something and whipped her head about, teeth grit as she tried her best to compose herself.

"Watch it before I let Malfoy go and let him have his way with you."

"Just like he has his way with you every night, slut?" he taunted with a twinkle of malice in his eyes.

Several people gasped with shock and snapped their heads to look at Makoto, who's jaw had fallen open and was completely shocked. But their eyes were more focused on the seething boy behind her. Cold blue irises narrowed with something so cold, so dark, it would put satan himself, to shame.

Harry was the only one to notice Draco pull out his wand from the hidden pocket of his robes and point it to the back of the room.

"MALFOY!" Harry cried, running out to stop him but it was too late.

"FURNUNCULUS!"

Small pieces of Credic's pale flesh began to swell, spreading rapidly like wild fire across his skin. He cried out in pain, hands running over the inflammations and trying to make it stop.

"Draco STOP!" Makoto begged, placing her hands onto his broad shoulders.

Fathomless pools of cold, unfeeling blue continued to stare on, ignoring the brown-haired girl's pleas, his wand directing its tip back to Credic.

"Locomotor!" Malfoy shouted, the boiling Slytherin sliding across the cool marble and to Makoto's feet.

Draco's wand reached under the hood of Derrick's robe and lifted him clean of the ground, then shoved the writhing boy into Makoto's face.

"APOLOGIZE!"

Derrick was too overcome to even utter a whisper, groaning and moaning in pain, clutching to his abdomen. This pricked Draco's anger more, thinking that the asshole was being stubborn and refusing.

"Don't make me do worse, Derrick." Draco hissed in a whisper, face turning redder and redder by the minute.

"SORRY!" came Credic's hoarse cry and immediately Malfoy uttered the reversing spell.

The Slytherin fell into a crumpled heap on the ground, blinking rapidly and panting heavily, fingers splayed across his heart as he tried to regain his bearings. Several Slytherins swarmed the poor guy, trying to ease any discomfort he still held while glaring up at Draco.

"How could you!" One of them shouted, shaking their head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, for two muggles. One of them Granger, a GRYFFINDOR!" Another screeched.

"Hey, shut up before I hurt you!" Ron suddenly threatened from the front of the room, ready and willing to enforce a spell on anyone else who would insult his beloved girlfriend.

"Oh shut up fire crotch!" the third one sneered.

Ron was quick to leap off his chair and began to curse at them venomously, his girlfriend and best friend holding him back and telling him to calm down.

"What is going on here?"

The students turned to see Professor Mcgonagall, standing behind the desk and placing a questioning, narrowed glare onto the class.

All squabbling and life threats were stopped, few pleading stares exchanged between them all.

"Nothing, Professor. We were practicing some spells and had a slight mishap." Hermione quickly informed, smiling slightly.

Her glare never left, studying the sight before her to see if it were true or not. But if Hermione had said it, it most likely was. Hermione Granger wasn't the type to lie to the prefects.

"Very well. It's good that you are practicing but next time, don't get so carried away and wait for someone to observe you." Mcgonagall murmured in a slightly nasally voice, beginning to unpack the necessary objects.

"Take your seats."

Unknown the teacher, deadly stares and mouthed warnings were exchanged before the students complied. Whispers echoed throughout the room as everyone's eyes fell onto the two Slytherin's sitting up front, some snearing with disgust while other's smiled happily.

"Can you believe that?" Harry questioned loudly as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

It was the lunch hour by now and everyone had a hear of the incident that happened first period in Professor McGonagall's class. They were just shocked; Draco wasn't really the type to defend people, Hermione Granger specifically.

"I know! To think she was our friend." Ron mumbled irritably, stuffing his fourth dinner roll into his mouth.

"Hey, she still is. Just because she's dating Malfoy gives us no right to break all ties with her." Hermione reasoned as she pulled a double decked sandwich off a near by platter.

"He's my enemy!" Harry pointed, refilling his empty cup with lemonade.

"Yes and who knows what Malfoy's influence might do!" Ron added rather loudly, gaining the uneeded attention of several students at their table.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't known Makoto all too long, but she seemed like a good person and definitely not the type to sell out her friends for her boyfriend.

"But Ronnie," she started,

"Don't you recall all those times Makoto had defended us? And even in class, Malfoy had defended Makoto and **me**. What does that say?"

Her two companions were silent, trying hard to find something witty to retort.

Hermione was right, as always.

Deep in the corridors of the dormitory Crabbe and Malfoy shared, two figures lay sprawled across a chaise longue. Draco leaned somewhat against the arm of the chair, Makoto's arms wrapped about his chest while her head lay cradled at the curve of his shoulder.

She stared pensively at his neck, lips pressed hard together in a firm line. Draco turned his head slightly to gaze at the pretty face tucked snugly in his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wringgling his nose about and sniffing.

"Do I smell **_that_** bad?"

Now how could you stay so serious and gloomy with a comment like that? Makoto laughed and buried her face into his neck, rubbing her face against the flesh somewhat.

"No, you smell real nice actually. What soap do you use?" she asked, voice slightly muffled.

Draco smiled somewhat and shook his head, pulling back far enough to get a good look at her.

"Mako, what's wrong?"

Makoto tensed, visibly cringing. He never addressed her with her actual name unless it was important or…during bed.

"Worried about the school?"

Man, it was as if he read her mind. She nodded shyly, staring down and chewing at her bottom lip slightly. A cold hand pressed up against her cheek, cupping it, and gently tilting it up to face him.

"Don't worry about them, there just jealous" he assured, with a slight laugh.

"I mean, come on, you have me!"

Makoto laughed hard, burying her face into his chest and muffling it somewhat.

"Oh you conceited bunny."

reviews make the world go round. So..yeah, review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**Just to tell you, I ex'd out one of Syaoron's sisters with Cho Chang, Harry's love interest in the forth movie. So yeah, I do know it's supposed to be Li Shiefa and not Li Cho.

"M-mako…Mako…"

Rasped breathes came out soft, quick and repeatedly as bodies collided against each other. Draco could only moan, his face contorted slightly, as he lost himself into his own pleasure. Moans and cries egged him on, pace quick and hard as the blue-eyed Slytherin tried to achieve climax.

Explosion! Torrent! Vision spinning. Draco threw his head back with a loud muffled groan, continuing to thrust even as he came. Hands clutched to his broad shoulders desperately, nails digging into its flesh.

And a second later, someone suddenly stepped into the rooming, making a disgusted sound in the back of their throat.

Draco's head whirls about, eyes half closed as he tried to regain his bearings and his breath.

Piercing ice blue eyes stare back at piercing blue eyes, one staring wearily while the other glared.

"My God…" Lucius Malfoy murmured, lips curling into a disgusted scowl.

"F-father! I…we..i-it's not-"

A large hand rose, stopping the startled boy in mid-sentence. Lucius stepped foreword, causing Makoto to pull the sheets around her even tighter.

"So not only have you besmirched the Slytherin house, our family, ME…but you've slept with that mudblood?" the former Death-eater demanded scathingly. "She's a _mortal_ and you should not be sleeping- ASSOCIATING with the likes of her. Now I suggest that you stop this before I go to extreme measures."

The behemoth of a man whirls around and steps through the door, robes fluttering about him.

"But," Draco begins, voice hesitant and withdrawn. His father stops and slowly turns to face him, face shocked. That only made the boy even more nervous, heart beat quickening.

"I…don't care if she's a mudblood or a mortal or whatever. I mean…I really…I really like being with her, father." He heaved, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders with every word. A familiar confidence and determination filled his eyes.

"And why exactly can't I be with her?"

Draco drew Makoto near to his chest, pushing her somewhat behind him to shield her from the onslaught that his father would most definitely inflict. But…surprisingly, his father continued to stare at the two, eyes just as cold and unfeeling as before.

"Well then, if that's your decision." He sneered; nose upturned as his ice-blue eyes pierced through Makoto's frightened green ones.

"Then so be it."

With that said, the Malfoy patriarch whirled around once more and left the room, shutting the door behind him. The breath the two had been holding came out in a loud whoosh, both of them collapsing on the bed behind them.

Makoto quickly cuddled up against Draco's form, head resting onto his chest. There was a loud, heavy yawn before drifting off into an exhausted sleep, a drowsy smile across her lips.

Draco remained awake however, absently twirling one of her chestnut brown curls between his fingers. He stared up at the ceiling, face pensive and slightly pained.

Thoughts of his father plagued his very intelligent mind. His father was not the type of man to let things go or let things get in his way. He'd get what he wanted, no matter the cost.

And Draco feared that, that cost would be Makoto.

His love, his spitfire.

The Hogwartz library was relatively quiet, stirring slightly with the gentle whispers of chatter and rustling page turning.

Far off in the back sat two green clad students, studying for the potions test Snape had promised to give. Well _trying_ to study, Draco's hand slipping between the folds of his partner's robes and grinding against her ribs.

She shrieks with laughter, in the library no less and both thankful that not that many people were in the library that day. Not cause of common courtesy of being so loud, more because of the blasted rumors that had grown to such a level barely anyone talked to them anymore. Save for the true friends.

Draco didn't mind one bit, quite used to it because he usually isolated them, only now vice versa. Crabbe and Goyle remained ever faithful at his sides, rambling on ever about food and carrying the 'dumb-as-a-brick' visage as always.

Much like her boyfriend, Makoto hadn't minded the separation, feeling utterly content with her pals and Draco. Harry and Ron were still a little off with her, falling silent when Draco was around. Hermione and Haruka remained the same, talking and sitting with her when others wouldn't.

Makoto managed to swap away the wandering hands as Hermione approached the table. She was all smiles, practically running to greet the two.

"Morning Makoto!" the Gryffindor greeted, placing her stack of books onto the table and practically jumping with excitement.

Makoto giggled slightly as Draco stared up at the blonde girl for a bit, remaining silent. Hermione stared back awkwardly, silently debating on whether or not to greet him as well.

"What you so excited about?" Makoto asked, completely oblivious at their stares exchanged.

"You hadn't heard?"

"Apparently not…care to share?"

Hermione took a seat at the table, leaning in to whisper, so not to bother the other people in the library.

"Well, next period we get to meet the decedents of **the** Clow Reed!" she murmured excitedly, letting out a soft squeal of excitement.

"Wasn't he the one who had almost defeated Vol—" Draco stopped and lowered his voice. "Dermont?"

Hermione nodded, redirecting her attentions to the Slytherin male sitting opposing her.

"He also managed to house the elements of nature into cards."

Draco and Hermione began to a talk, an unusual and down right weird scene to behold. No fighting, Hermione even smiled slightly. They hadn't noticed the peachy-color drain from Makoto's face and her eyes widen to the size of saucers, iris narrowing.

"Uhh…gotta pee. Meet you in the cafeteria."

Makoto nearly leapt from her seat, darting out of the library and leaving her two friends lost and confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione questioned with concern, brow furrowing as she stared at the door Makoto had just ran out of.

Draco remained silent, staring pensively at the same door, face contorted with worry and a pained loss.

"Where is she, Malfoy? She's gonna be late!" Haruka screamed in a whisper.

Draco just sneered, concealing his concern rather well with his familiar cold 'I-could-care-less' roll of the eyes.

"Well, if I knew at all Tenou, I would have told you by now. So stop asking." The Malfoy quipped with a glare. "She'll be here…I know she will."

Haruka was ready to retort with something just as fierce but was quickly stopped at the sudden change in his tone. The last part he had said had grown uncharacteristically quiet and soft, his grey-blue eyes drifting to the doors and almost…expecting for her to run through them.

A kind smile spread across the girl's face, shaking her head somewhat with astonishment. It was amazing Draco had been so subtly changed by the other's presence. The stern, icy coldness disappeared from Draco's frosty gaze when Makoto was in company. He became warmer, more sociable . . . more human.

A second after the icy-grey eyes fell onto the doors, Makoto came running through, her robe flying behind her in her dash. Quick, brisk steps and she reaches the Slytherin table, taking her rightful seat next to Draco and across from Haruka.

"Where were you?" the tawny-haired witch questioned with a quizzical stare.

When Makoto had finally managed to regain her breath she simply replied,

"Just checking something out."

The kind-hearted headmaster rose to his feet, the professors sitting almost regally in the cathedra chairs lining either side of him. The students grew hushed, a few lingering whispers were heard, which he waited to cease.

"Thank you for your attention. Now as you may have heard, we have been lucky enough to be graced with Clow Reed's decedents. I do expect that you will give them the respect and attention they deserve." Dumbledore murmured, voice warm as he suddenly turned slightly to the side, arm extending and motioning for something to come forward.

A group of young teens come out, then an older male preceding, dressed in muggle clothes and stepped onto the platform to join the headmaster.

"It's good to see you again, Fujitaka." Albus greeted softly, extending his arm and the youthful looking Fujitaka shaking it twice and firm.

"It's great to see you again, headmaster. It has been quite sometime…" Fujitaka murmured kindly, adjusting his spectacles somewhat.

"All these years and still calling me headmaster?" the elderly wizard laughed half heartedly, taking the younger man into his arms in a hug.

"Sir?"

The two men parted and looked down at a green-eyed girl with short-cropped brown hair, who stared back at them shyly.

"So this must be Sakura."

"Yes, sir." Sakura answered softly, bowing slightly with respect. The older man laughed and caused the young girl to look up with fright and confusion in her eyes.

"Oh child, you haven't done anything wrong. You're free to call me Dumbledore or headmaster as your father likes too." Albus laughed slightly, nudging at the smiling man next to him. "So what is it you need?"

"I was wondering if it was alright if I brought my sister up here too." Sakura requested softly.

"Yes, she's a seventh year Slytherin." Athena suddenly added, turning slightly to look at the green clad table.

"OH! Yes, yes go ahead. How could I forget! I suppose old age is getting to me." Dumbledore laughed and rubbed his head slightly.

Sakura nodded slightly and stepped off the stage, heading for the Slytherin table.

"She looks only to be fourteen or so…" the headmaster commented, rubbing his long white beard.

"Ah yes, Sakura harnessed the cards and carried on position as Card Mistress at a very young age. Around fourth or fifth grade." Her father informed, the elderly warlock gapping slightly and shaking his head with a smile.

"It's amazing; children are mastering things that took me years to do."

"What is this Makoto?"

The auburn-haired witch sighed slightly, gaze dropping as she moved away from Draco's hold.

"You never told me you-

"I-I couldn't…our family couldn't let anyone know about the cards until we officially knew they weren't searching for them. And we aren't exactly the decendents…" Makoto murmured softly, tugging at the fabric of her robe sleeve slightly.

"Niichan!" Sakura called loudly, running towards her direction.

Makoto sighed slightly and gave the boy beside her a sympathetic look as the smaller girl grabbed her by the hand and began to tug her out of the bench chair.

"C'mon!" Sakura whined before stopping and tilting on her side.

"Oh, hi Draco." She greeted with a smile, waving her hand slightly.

"Hello Sakura." He murmured, waving his hand over his shoulder in recognition.

The young girl blinked several times, looking at Makoto then Draco then back to Makoto. They looked awfully perturbed with something but the naïve Card Mistress couldn't exactly pin point it.

"Well uhm…I'm gonna bring Mako-chan up there to join us. Later."

Sakura happily tugged her sister down the aisle, babbling a million words per minute about what she had missed in the past day she had been gone. Makoto laughed half heartedly, taking a few side glances at her students who just whispered and pointed at her.

God she hated being the center of rumors.

"Hey dad."

They exchanged a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before Makoto wandered off to the others to greet them as well.

Dumbledore turned, redirecting his attentions to the student body.

"Well give me a moment to introduce them all. This would be Li Syaoron, descendent of Clow Reed."

The young Chinese boy came forward, hands clamped tightly to his side, perfectly straight as he bent foreward in respect then straightened. He did a quick nod of the head before falling back into line with the others.

"His sisters, Li Fuutie, Li Fanren, Li Reimei, and Li Cho"

Four girls stepped foreword, all exceptionally beautiful and pale skinned. Except for one, short with long flowing ebony black hair and deep chestnut brown eyes. She was still beautiful though, hers more exotic and different then her taller, brown-haired, green-eyed bearing sisters. They all bowed in sync, staring straight ahead and no where else. After a moment, they returned back to the group. The dark-haired one looked over though, towards the Gryffindor table where her eyes met with shimmering cerulean blue ones. Those eyes belonged to Harry Potter, who currently was eyeing the girl with great interest, eyes rolling up and down her frame.

"Yukito Tsukishiro. He transforms into Yue, Guardian of the Moon and Judgment Maker."

Happy-go-lucky Yukito stepped foreword, shutting his eyes and spreading his arms, a soft white glow enveloping him. When it faded, a very tall pale man stood in his place. It was a totally different person, the friendly warmth gone from the ice-blue eyes and replaced with a cold glint. He nodded slightly before returning to the group, standing behind Sakura.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto, father of the Card Mistress and instilled with the ability to foresee the future."

Warm smile tugging at his lips, the youthful looking father stepped up, adjusting his glasses as he did a curt little wave and bow before going back to his original place.

"Touya Kinomoto, brother of the Card Mistress and instilled with the ability to sense magical auras."

With a somewhat bored look across his face, Touya stepped foreword, waving slightly and ignoring the sudden murmurs from girls erupting as he did. When he returned to his spot, Athena was quick to latch herself to his arm, glaring off any girl's with wishful ideas.

Dumdbledore laughed half heartedly at that, shaking his head.

"And Touya's girlfriend and betrothed, Noelle Taba."

The wise elderly man rubbed his nose to cover the smile that was forming on his lips as several girls groaned in disappointment.

"Makoto Kinomoto, sister of the Card Mistress and practicing witch."

Makoto didn't bother to step foreword, staring at the millions of eyes that bored into her. Paranoia and apprehension ceased her and her palms grew sweaty. She took a look at Draco, who looked up at her with warm affection, nodding his head up slightly in greeting. She did the same, feeling all the bad stuff fade away.

"And finally," Dumbledore called, voice warm "Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress and Captor of the Star Cards."

Small Sakura stepped up, hands folded into a neat ball on her lap. She took a few glances at the big congregation in front of her, cheeks growing warm.

"Hello," she greeted softly, waving some.

A small bear like creature appeared from behind her head, fluttering in mid air by two small white wings.

"Hi, I'm Kero."

They stared at the small creature blankly, a few girls awing and saying how cute it was.

"Hey! I'm a big bad lion!" he whined sulkily, small shoulders hunching foreword. "I'm Guardian Beast of the Seal, ruled by the power of the mighty Sun!"

The little thing proceeded to flex its little arms and strike poses, to emphasize it's manliness. Everyone remained silent before Yue quietly stepped foreword and snatched the end of Kero's fluffy tail.

Kero yelped in pain, turning about and trying in vain to yank the near-end of his tail out of the solid grip. Everyone looked on, just as silent as before until Makoto and Touya began to shake with laughter. Athena and Sakura were soon to follow, and eventually the whole school began to laugh.

A funny scene it was and Kero eventually stopped yanking at his tail, turning to the congregation and crossing his small arms over his chest.

"You meanies!" Kero cried, sticking out his tongue in defense.

"Oh wow," Yue muttered with a roll of his cold grey eyes as he began to tug his bretheren back to the line up, to give their Mistress time to talk.

Sakura smiled and took a fleeting look at her two guardians before turning back to the group and talking.

"You suck up!" the Sun Guardian whispered with his tongue sticking out.

"You immature animal." Yue shot back, not bothering to look down and keeping his stare locked straight ahead.

"Mistress's pet."

"Imbecile."

"Bunny, I needa change my shirt!"

Draco snorted at Makoto's whine of a command, lips twisting into a mischievous little grin.

"What have I said about the bunny thing, spitfire." He droned, propping his chin onto her shoulder and snaking his arms around her small waist.

"Well I have no nickname for you Dwacie-poo" Makoto murmured with a grin of hers, pulling out some clothes from the drawers.

She was suddenly spun about and flattened between a wall and a very muscular body. A pair of pretty blue eyes stared down at her with glinting with something playful in its depths. His hand reached up and gently tugged the garments form her hold, tossing them onto her near by bed.

"Oh spitfire…" he murmured, shaking his head side to side with a smirk on his handsome face.

"I warned you little one."

Makoto opened her mouth, preparing to still what she knew was going to come and trying her best to fight the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys are gonna be late."

Athena stood at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest and a rather amused look across her face.

"Uh..yeah. I'll meet you downstairs," Draco mumbled walking out of the room, waving a goodbye to the girl at the door.

Athena wiggled her fingers in turn before pushed herself off the frame, moving foreword to Makoto.

"Seems I keep interrupting you guys," she commented as she plopped herself onto her a nearby computer chair and placing her purse onto the table next to it.

Makoto sighed as she tugged off her shirt, tossing it into a laundry hamper.

"Just shut up Athena, we're not a bunch of horny kids."

The older female sighed, shaking her head and rising to her feet.

"Sorry," she murmured, patting Makoto's back before heading for the door.

"Don't take too long poopie,"

"Sure thing future sister-in-law" Makoto called over her shoulder, smiling as she heard Noelle's trademark throaty,

As she was pulling her brown curls into a high ponytail, a sudden rustle of clothes was heard behind her. Makoto tilted her head just enough to see who was behind her, her mouth falling open wide and a feeling of numb shock and fear shooting through her limbs.

Lucius Malfoy. Thin pale lips curled into a disgusting scowl, tapping the tip of his chin with a long, thin black stick. His wand.

"W-what do you need?" she questioned, pretending not to hear the stutter of fear in her own voice.

He sneered, taking torturously slow steps towards her.

"I **need** you to leave my son alone." He snickered with a growl, glaring the girl up and down.

Makoto felt a little ball of anger forming in her chest. For some father, he couldn't just let his son be happy. She wanted to rip out his long, white-blonde hair from its roots and beat some sense into him.

"Listen, I love your son. I'm not going to—

Makoto was stopped in mid sentence, staring at the tip of Lucius's wand that was directed square at the center of her forehead. Eyes went wide and the numb shock and fear from before developed into something so big and severe she couldn't identify it.

The pureblooded warlock smirked as he saw a flash of fright streak through the girl's bright green eyes, her proud, powerful shield of protection slowly disintegrating moment by moment.

"I warn you once more, muggle. Stay away from my son or pay the consequences."

Of course, Makoto's pride one over. She would _not_ conform to his wishes and compromise her feelings for Draco Malfoy, she would _never_ do that.

"I'll do as a I damn please and you should really cut this bullshit cause your being a real fuckface. Let your son be happy for once and maybe you can bring so **honor** to _your_ reputation." She snapped in a cold tone, spitting in his face, disgusted.

A large hand reached up, wiping off the guck from his once immaculate face, eyes opening to reveal narrowed, very pissed powder blue eyes. Makoto knew very well this would cost her but when anger got the bets of her, all chances of her seizing till satisfied was slim. As was the chances of her getting out of this unharmed.

"You stupid muggle bitch, thinking you can address and spit at ME, Lucius Malfoy! Well, I'll show you, you damn brat!" he snarled viciously, rearing back and laughing evilly.

"CRUCIO!"

Makoto's emerald green eyes widened with terror as an immense, severe pain enveloped her entire being. Her arms clutched to her middle as she crumpled to the ground at Lucius's feet, trying to stop the VERY unpleasant sensations running through her body.

"Athena!" Makoto moaned out as her tear-filled eyes stared helplessly behind the tall man.

Lucius snickered and turned around to see a wide-eyed, trembling girl at the door. She closed, opened then closed her mouth trying to utter something, ANYTHING. When she had finally mustered enough energy to overcome the shock and fear she quickly turned her heel and was ready to scream for help, but it was too late.

"Beastacio Transformas!"

The pretty dark-haired girl turned about, eyes wide with the same terror as Makoto's as she began to slowly crumble to the ground. All that remained was her bright red halter and black pants, a small lump stirring about underneath them. A few moments and a little wolf cub came crawling out. Red blotches covered the black fur of the little animal, a pair of sultry brown eyes glaring up at the Malfoy who had changed her to this.

He threw his head back and screeched a loud, evil cackle; his joy heightening at Makoto's groans and moans for pain.

"Ah you brat, I warned you. Now live with the consequences." He snickered with a 'I-told-you-s-' tone.

"Obliviate!" he uttered madly, the past moments of curses terminated from Makoto's mind.

Now with his work done, the proud warlock spun his heel and walked out of the door, kicking aside the barking Athena in his process.

Makoto's groans of pain had ceased, staring stupidly at empty space before her and her eyes empty, vacant. The events that had just occurred in the past ten minutes were terminated from her mind. A familiar light appeared back in her emerald depths as did her groans of pain as she curled herself into a little ball on the floor.

Athena-wolf went berserk, running around and scratching at the closed doors, yipping and howling loudly. Apparently, she couldn't talk; she could only woof away like a dog.

She began to lose hope after twenty minutes passed and no one had heard. With a slight whimper, she stopped scratching at the door, turning and scurrying back to Makoto's side. Her painful moans had ceased, now thrashing about as a cold sweat trickled down her brow. All Athena-wolf could do was lick at her cheek slightly, trying to comfort the whimpering girl.

"MAKO!"

The wolf jumped slightly and looked to see Draco standing at the doorway, completely floored with shock. He quickly recovered, falling to her side, scooping his girl into his arms and lifting her off the floor.

"What happened?" he asked helplessly and Makoto could only groan in response, clinging to the boy for dear life.

The dog ran circles around Draco's feet, barking wildly and jumping up occasionally. The Slytherin just brushed it off, pushing her away slightly and running out of the door.

The wolf scuttled after him, yipping fervently as if trying to tell him something.

Thanks to everyone, for being there. Just…you're reviews have really helped. A lot.

Shouts to: **Athena Kyle**, **Forbidden Smiles**, **Elara**, **Dimonyo-angehl**, and all the **anonymous** reviewers. Much love for you.

Keep em flowin


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
Notes**:Some altercations involving the original story line for Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura are made. SO don't bitch about it. Thanks.

"What the hell happened to her!" Touya roared Yukito, Syaoron, and his father Fujitaka were all forced to hold him back from lunging at the nurse.

"I am sorry but I will ask you to calm yourself once more or you will have to be removed from the infirmary." The head nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, commanded.

Touya growled behind his throat before yanking his hands away from the ones who had been restraining him and turning around to go to the bed where Makoto lay.

"I am sorry for my son's outburst; he's just very attached to his younger sisters and also lost his girlfriend today." Fujitaka said voice warm with sympathy.

The usually strict and demanding mannered woman suddenly softened, smiling slightly.

"I do recall when a boy about his age was just as furious about a dear female loved one." She recalled, staring off into space in remembrance for a moment.

"Yeah…yeah." Fujitaka repeated with a little sad smile.

A few moments and the familiar bland, strict visage returned to Pomfrey, then turning to check on other patients.

The brown-haired man sighed woefully before turning around to return to his daughter. Brown eyes grew noticeably bright and glassy, only magnified by his glasses.

As a father he felt he had failed, he was supposed to protect his children. It was any father's out right nature to want to shield their child from any pain, take on the pain instead of them, and here was his baby girl, shaking with pain that he could not stop.

This scene was too familiar, torrid memories of his Nadeishko rushing back and slamming him all at once.

* * *

"_Do you have an escort for the Yule Ball this evening, __Daidouji-san?"_

"_Please call me Nadeishko," she insisted, blushing faintly at the titter from her two best friends behind her, Lily Evans and Sonomi Daidouji._

_The painstakingly handsome Gryffindor flashed a toothy white smile, taking Nadeishko's smaller, pale hand into his larger, darker one._

"_Well…Nadeishko, do you have an escort for the Yule Ball?"_

_The Hufflepuff's blush deepened as she suddenly couldn't meet his eyes any longer, gaze falling to the shiny marble floor beneath them._

"_I-I don't have an escort, as of yet."_

_Unknown to her, Fujitaka grinned wide at that, feeling rather elate._

"_Then please consider allowing me to do the honor?"_

"_I-if it please you…you may."_

"_Yes, yes it would." He murmured happily, "I must bid thee a farewell, Quidditch practice and I am sure James will have my head on his wall if I am late again."_

* * *

"_Seems like you two are the proud parents of a baby boy!" The nurse remarked with a smile, handing a blue bundle to the exhausted woman._

_The man beside her smiled warmly down at his new born son, wiping away the dark purple locks that plastered about his wife's sweaty forehead._

"_You gave your mommy a difficult time kiddo," Fujitaka joked, gently pushing aside one of the blanket lapels away from his son, his first born's face._

_A small face yawned and eyes opened to reveal sparkling brown eyes. The new born blinked and tilted his head to the side, staring up at Fujitaka curiously._

"_Yes, yes Touya that's your daddy." Nadeishko murmured lovingly, gently cradling her baby side to side._

"_Peach blossom?" the newly made father blinked, shaking his head a bit then blinking some more._

_His wife giggled, leaning up to place a quick kiss on his raw-boned cheek._

"_I'll let you name the next one."_

* * *

"_Makoto."_

_Violet colored eyes looked up at her husband of five years, questioning and confused._

"_Wisdom of Trees?"_

_The handsome man only grinned, wide and shameless as he shrugged his shoulders helplessly._

"_You said I could name the next one."_

_

* * *

_

"_Shhh, shh…save your energy Deishi…" Fujitaka whispered, large pools of tears gathering at the edges of his eyes._

_Near death his wife was and put in this condition by that bastard Voldermont. The prick had viciously murdered their best friends James and Lily Potter two years ago and had returned to finish off their son, Harry. Surprisingly, the child of barely a year old escaped his wrath with a thunderbolt shaped scar etched upon his forehead. But when Voldermont had returned now, two years later, he wasn't prepared for Nadeishko to be there, ready to battle him away. _

_Nadeishko had promised to Lily to protect Harry if anything was to happen to her and she had intended to keep that promise at all costs. The cost however, was her very own life._

"_Fufu…p-protect the children, ddon't let Voldermont win…" she gasped, chest heaving with the effort._

"_I promise," he quickly assured, cradling her in his arms and holding her close to his chest._

_A blood-covered hand reached up to cup the pained man's cheek, caressing it gently._

"_I-I lo-love yo—"_

_Body jerked once and her hand slumped her side, dead while her husband waited eagerly for her to finish. Flashes of fear and apprehension surfaced on Fujitaka's brown eyes as he began to shake his head wildly, denying it._

"_No, no, NO!" He cried, drawing his wife to his chest and squeezing her tight trying to revive her, stir her, bring her back from death._

"_Nadeishko," he wailed woefully, tears soaking her already blood soaked shirt._

* * *

Eyes squeezed shut as Fujitaka tried to block out the incoming memories, the curled fist at his side shaking slightly with the effort.

"Dad?"

The former Gryffindor jerked, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to regain his bearings. When his vision focused, he noticed his son and other daughter staring at him with concern.

"You alright dad?" Sakura suddenly asked as she rose from her spot at Makoto's bedside and began to approach her father.

"Oh…oh nothing. It's nothing to worry about Sakura." He fibbed quickly.

Nurse Pomfrey suddenly appeared again, a yellow folder open in her hands as her eyes scanned the contents of it. A few more moments and she suddenly looked up; face soft with sympathy and anguish.

"It appears that Ms. Kinomoto here has been cursed with crucio,"

Draco, who had been at Makoto's side all this time, suddenly released her hand and straightened to place a confused stare on the head nurse.

"But that isn't that one of the Unforgivable Curses?" Malfoy asked with a deep scowl.

"Well unfortunately yes."

"What in Christ's hell does that mean?" Touya quipped as his head snapped to glare at the elderly woman, teeth grit and face red.

One of Syaoron's sisters whipped around to give him a reprimanding glare, which he just brushed off.

"Well," Pomfrey started with hesitation, "The victim…the victim is inflicted with a great, immense pain and eventually leads to insanity. We can usually reverse the spell but all needed potions have suddenly vanished."

"VANISHED!" Touya roared, gaining the undivided attention of everyone, which thankfully was not that many, in the infantry ward.

With tolerance gone the tall, thin white clad female stepped aside and gestured for the exit, nose upturned.

"Since you cannot calm yourself, you must leave and return when able to control your emotions. Now good-bye."

They sighed and exited, Fujitaka and Syaoron forced to practically push Touya out with them. Draco remained however, clutching to her hand. She thrashed about, moaning out for it to stop and all the while a pair of sad ice-blue eyes watched.

"I'm so sorry Mako…I'm so so sorry."

* * *

A few days later and Makoto's condition grew worse each and every day. Fujitaka and the others remained in Hogwartz, refusing to leave until they knew Makoto was well. Dumbledore welcomed them with open arms, giving them a spare room and main essentials for them to stay. The children were allowed to attend the classes, their knowledge on spells and chants great enough to reach the other student's caliber and some even surpassing them.

Draco though, well he had returned back to his old self, even worse then prior. He was more edgy, more violent, more cold. Just yesterday Draco had snapped at Snape for requesting him to do something twice, which had won him five points deducted from the house and a detention cleaning the lab. He hadn't cared though, snorting and returning back to his potions.

Touya was just as bad, snapping at anyone and everyone who tried to even greet him. With his sister in the state that she was in and his love mysteriously gone like that, he had just gone berserk. He spent most of his days playing with a little black wolf cub that started wandering the school. The small ball of fur had followed him around like he was its mother, always at Touya's feet and constantly trying to pull it to the infirmary.

The boy in question currently sat in the soft, cushiony settee in the dormitory his family was assigned, playing with the cub that was situated on his lap.

"You remind me of my girlfriend ya know," Touya commented as he scratched that sensitive spot behind her ears.

The cub yipped at that, ears perking up and pushing up against his hand. Touya laughed.

"Even wolves love Noelle. Man…" he trailed off, face saddening at the though.

"She's great ya know." He suddenly informed the small animal, absently rubbing the wolf's furry head and staring off into space, lost.

"She's the type who'd give you her jacket during the middle of winter, not giving a shit if she got sick." Touya added with a solemn, somber tone and since he was too busy staring off into space, thinking of his beloved, he didn't notice the usual hyper cub stop moving and staring up at him.

"She writes poetry and fanfiction, which really comes in handy since she majors in English. Man, half the words she knows…makes me feel so stupid."

Touya laughed, a cynical and pained laugh as his hold suddenly tightened around Athena-wolf's ears.

"And all the while she still manages to wake up next to me and completely steal my breath away…" the nineteen-year-old trailed off, eyes falling down to the little animal in his lap, a small tear falling onto its fur-covered head.

The wolf whimpered at that, leaning back onto its hind legs and placing its front paws onto his chest, licking at the sudden tears that had managed to slip down his cheeks.

It was almost as if…as if the ball of fur were trying to comfort him, tell him that Noelle was still there.

Irony of it all was that, Noelle was right there, in his arms.

yeah, pretty boring. Sorry guys, big Draco and Mako stuff in next chapter. Laters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"I understand you're mourning Makoto's sudden illness but I highly recommend that you pull yourself together and keep your social life out of your academic one before I am forced to do it myself" Professor Snape warns with a lethal glare before spinning his heel and returning to his desk.

The rest of Snape's period seven Potions class stopped working, staring at the first table of the third row closest to the window, where Draco Malfoy sat. The seat next to him was vacant, where Makoto was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry to say, but I feel sorry for that git." Ron drawled out miserably, dropping his head lazily onto Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, suppose he's never had anyone he cared for hurt like that." Harry added before murmuring a spell, trying to conjure up a potion that cured gokan boils.

"Suppose he's never really cared." Ron mumbled under his breath, his girlfriend whipping about to pin him with a scolding glare and a poke at his ribs with her near by elbow.

"Don't be so mean Ronnie." She simply says before the bell rings.

Classes are over and the eager students dash out of the room, everyone but Draco. He takes his time packing up his books before trudging out of the room, shoulders slumped over slightly.

The proud Slytheirn makes his way through some human obstacles, forcing himself to straighten and seem fine.

"Malfoy!"

The light-haired warlock stopped, confused slightly as he turned to see Potter, Granger, and Weasely standing there.

"What is it?" Draco snaps rather irritably, glowering and glaring at the three.

They exchange looks, mouths gapping open and nothing but empty air coming out. Patience gone, Draco hmped and turned his heel, beginning his walk to the Slytherin section.

He was stopped once more by someone whirling him about, that person was Ron.

"Hey…we just wanted to say-"

"That we hope your doing alright." Harry cuts in.

Draco blinks a bit, quite unaccustomed to being worried after by anyone else but Makoto. But was bewildered him more was that this was from Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

His old self would scoff and snicker, trying to figure out what their angle was, what was with their kindness. This however, was not his old self.

"Thanks."

Awkward moment is shared before the boy waves a farewell and turns his heel, walking briskly to his section of the school.

The three Gryffindor's stare at the drifting form, blinking rapidly and trying their best to realize that this had just happened.

"Did Malfoy just—"

"Thank us?" Harry finished for Ron.

The girl with them smiled wide, lacing her arm around her boyfriend and best friend's arms, nodding twice.

"Yes, Draco just thanked us."

* * *

It was late and most of the school was out by now, all tucked away in their dormitories talking or sleeping away. Everyone but one.

Draco, clad in a pair of cotton black plaid pajama bottoms and a slightly tattered button-up shirt that was left undone, scurried through the hallways, movements agile.

Through the common room, down the empty hallways, and into the hospital ward where his goal slumber.

He creeps down the slightly darkened room then down near the side of a bed. The bed strings creak as he takes a seat next to the form underneath the blanket, his hand reaching over and wiping away any offending locks from her face.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I wish it wasn't you.

I wish I was lying there in pain, sure as hell that I deserve it being the asshole I am.

You, you didn't do anything.

Well, you **did** do something. You changed me; you've made me into a bubbling idiot who gets all warm and fuzzy like Weasley does with Granger.

You've changed everyone. Well not you really, just the attack on you. Everybody is realizing that their love ones are at risk of being lost, like I did. But you haven't been lost, not yet, not ever.

Seems when the risk of something important occurs, it brings out the best of people. Everyone who had been icing you out had come to visit, leaving you all these cards, candies, and flowers, saying they were sorry and hoping for you to get better.

Even Snape, yes Snape. Severus Snape came to visit you, with a potion in hand that he thought might cure you. It hadn't worked and he was rather disappointed. That's right, he was sad he couldn't cure you. He tried to seem nonchalant, indifferent but he was disappointed.

You groan slightly and I take your hand into mine, it squeezes tight around mine then releases.

God, I'm so scared. I can't lose you. I just can't! I-if you…if I…

I'm so scared I'll die.

No, I'm so scared you'll die.

When I walked into your room and saw you there…I-I thought you died…I thought I lost my spitfire. My world was crumbling down and my body felt so numb I thought I died myself. But you stirred, groaning and I felt my heart leap with joy but quickly fall a second later.

There was a dog wolf thing there. You would've really liked it; I know how you love those fuzzy cute small things.

But anyway, how are you? Are you cold? Should I get another blanket? I hate this, feeling so useless, sitting here, talking to you and you're not talking back.

I wish you talk, tell me I'm being silly about this and it's just a scratch and that your Makoto Kinomoto and a little scratch won't do anything to tear you down. Tell me how you prefer my hair left ungelled cause it looks 'so sexy' left undone and into my eyes. Tell me to suck it up so we can fight and make up again.

I whimper slightly and take your hand in mine, kissing it and gently rubbing its soft flesh against my cheek. I can smell the cherry blossoms and the day after a light shower that is just you.

I feel your pulse, still as strong and steady as the first day I touched you.

Mine isn't so steady.

I smile at that somewhat, amazed at how you can make my beat quicken while practically knocked out.

"D-draco…"

My head snaps out and my mind comes rushing back from that little revere I was in. You're awake; oh thank God you're awake.

I swirl my arms around her and bring her close, hugging her tightly, fearing that you'll fade away the next moment.

"Thank God…" I murmur,

"Thank God you're awake Mako…"

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

It hurts, so bad. I wish it would stop, God why won't it stop? I'm surrounded by dark clouds in a grey mist and I can't find my way out. I'm so lost, no one's here.

A whimper suddenly echoes and shatters my grey bearings, but the pain remains just as severe as before. My eyes squint open, the bright lights stinging and I just want to close them again.

But the smell surrounding me stops me, the unique fragrance of rain, sun, and moon that is no other then Draco Malfoy. I should know that scent, falling asleep to it and waking up to the same.

"D-draco…" I call out weakly, coughing slightly.

He takes me in his arms and hugs me tightly, murmuring into my hair,

"Thank God…thank God you're awake Mako…"

**Draco's P.O.V.**

You're awake…now you can tell me how strong you are, how it's just a scratch, that I'm being as silly and overprotective as your brother.

"It hurts," she mewls and it rips my heart to shreds.

"I'll make it all stop, Makoto." I promise fiercely into her soft locks, practically straddling her lap.

"I promise."

Arms snake around my shoulders and a hand reaches behind, raking through my hair.

"You didn't gel your hair," she comments softly and I pull back just enough to see her face, hands still holding her small waist.

She's smiling but her eyes aren't sparkling with the usual energetic mischief, looking somewhat vacant and clouded.

"You look even sexier that way," she adds with a weak grin,

"You should leave it that way."

It's so nice to hear her voice again, see her smiling, having her holding me back.

"Mister Malfoy!"

God freaking DAMMIT! It's Pomfrey, blasted woman and I know what's coming.

"Only family is allowed to stay the complete night, now go to your room." She commands and it takes all my will not to hex her.

"Fine," I growl, not bothering to turn and face the old hag.

"Just give me a moment to say bye."

I here some shuffling then a door closing, presumably her office.

"You could be nicer, ya know?" she says playfully.

I smile at the memory, the morning – well actually a couple of hours later – after our first time. Leaning foreword, I press my forehead to hers, grinning.

"I have a reputation to uphold and nice really isn't a part of it." I manage to whisper before she leans in and brushes her lips against mine.

The world drops and what I've been missing for the passed few days, all the constant wishing and dreaming, was suddenly in my arms this very moment. I swear to Merlin and Voldermont themselves, that I'll never leave this, never let her go cause this is everything. This is home. Right here, in my arms, is my world.

She pulls away and a feeling of pained loss washes over me, she feels so right in my arms.

"Good night," she says but I refuse to let her go.

"I don't wanna go,"

And I must sound like a whiney bitch, lower lip jutting out in a little pout. She rolls her eyes with a sigh, looking at me with a calculative stare.

"Draco…" she starts, sounding as if she were reprimanding me like a mother does her child.

"You can see me tomorrow."

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

Draco suddenly sprawls across the bed, his arms encircling my waist and clinging tight. He whimpers that he doesn't want to go, that he had missed me too much to leave, that it wasn't fair that he had to go as soon as I woke up.

Well I'm the damned evil witch of the West and I'm melting dammit, I'm melting.

How can you turn that away? So my defense crumbles and I move aside just enough for him to crawl up and under the covers.

I'm quick to curl about his frame, placing my head onto his chest and shutting my eyes.

And hunnie, I'm home.

* * *

yes, all draco and makoto. As promised. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Draco yawned slightly, slowly opening his eyes to stare up at the still darkened ceiling of the Hogwartz hospital ward. The rising sun streamed through the window, bouncing off objects and forming shadows. He suddenly found himself turning his head down, to gaze at the pretty face tucked against his shoulder. Makoto slept, face peaceful and pain free.

He smiled, gently running his fingers through her loose brown curls about her shoulders. The seventeen-year-old Slytherin hadn't woken up to the lovely scene in quite a while, fully intending to savor every second of it.

Then he froze as he suddenly heard feet shuffling, he had completely forgot that he was _supposed_ to leave last night. So with a dark scowl, he carefully extracted himself from his girlfriend's embrace and slipped off the bed, making sure to watch the creaking strings.

He took one more look at Makoto, scowl deepening by the second before turning his heel and making a mad dash for the Slytherin dormitories.

Same swift, agile movements last night, through the hospital ward, up the empty hallways, and through the common room. The light-haired boy eased the door open and shut it just as quietly, though he really didn't have to since Crabbe could sleep through a tornado.

He trudged up the steps and into his room, flicking the lights on and taking a step back in fright. His father stood in his room, leaning against his computer desk with his arms crossed over his wide chest. Expression remained bland but eyes pierced through him like a warm knife through butter.

"Spending nights in the hospital ward with that disgusting _thing_, yelling at Professor Snape, attacking another Slytherin in her name!" Lucius roared, eyes narrowing into thin slits.

"Look what she's done to you Draco, that bitch has changed you!"

"She's not a bitch father! You barely even know her!" Draco cried out, grabbing his needed clothes for the day and stepping into his personal bathroom.

The tall, dwarfing man glowered and pushed himself off the desk, marching over to the bathroom door.

"With your looks you could get anyone you wished for and you choose that _muggle_. Our family has a lineage of pure-bloods and you're just going to throw it all away for a good fuck!" The former Death-Eater gnarled, the bathroom door flying open to reveal a very angry, red-faced Draco Malfoy standing on the opposing side with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"God fucking dammit dad, she's not _just_ a good fuck. If I just wanted a good fuck, I would have chosen any other witch, a pure-blood. I **_love_** her and I don't expect you to understand emotions or anything but for once in your FUCKING life stop thinking about the name and think about the person under it!" Draco snarled, nostrils flaring like a wounded animal and eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

The older male howled with dark laughter, smirking cruelly as he stared down ridiculously at his son.

"What on EARTH gives you the privilege? Why should I even consider your feelings when you're tainting the family name?"

Lucius was never the sentimental, loving type, it was true. And Draco hadn't really felt anything close to overwhelming affection from his father. But his father had never stood in the way from Draco's happiness, purchasing the boy anything he desired, spoiling him rotten.

But Draco had forgotten the fact that his family were big about the purity of their blood and how much more superior they were to all the other witches and warlocks, hell he himself had been that way. He had changed though, his priorities rearranged by the little brown-haired girl resting a few halls down. Purity of one's blood hadn't mattered; it was the quality of the person bearing the blood. A little tid bit Makoto had taught him.

Draco came back to his senses, face hardening with cold determination.

"Because I'm your son. Makoto isn't a bad person father, just give her a chance. She's smarter and more skilled then half the school."

Lucius Malfoy was just as pig-headed and stubborn as his son, refusing to give in even if the proposition was reasonable. He would only give in if it were assured to go his way.

"How about this," Lucius droned out with a devil-may-care smirk, "You leave her be and I'll return the necessary ingredients for her potion."

Draco felt his eyes widen and mouth gap, almost losing his grip on his towel. All of his common sense screamed that the attacker was his father but a small part of him refused it, still believing that the man was good. What a foolish idea it was.

"F-father! How could you?" his son cried, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You've put her and her family through hell, you know that? You've put this whole school through SHIT dad, just how ruthless can you be?"

The older male snickered and pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on, strolling over to the entrance of the room.

"Quite frankly, I don't care. Our reputation was at risk. Now a one time offers, leave her and I'll return all the necessary ingredients for the cure." He murmured, face stony and foreboding.

Dracp clenched his teeth, leaning against the doorframe and growling under his breath.

Leave Makoto…the girl who cursed him out in the cafeteria, the girl who's kisses over powered his by tenfold, the girl who had him singing in pink bunny ears.

The girl who loved him.

The very same girl who he had promised to make the pain stop. He had felt so useless before, unable to help her. For her well-being, all Draco could do was…

Let go.

"Going once, going twice,"

"Sold." Draco finished softly, eyes glazing over with tears as his gaze dropped to his feet.

Lucius grinned, biting back the cackle of victory he wanted to express.

"Good job son, you're sense are returning to you."

With that, he spun around, hair and robes fluttering behind him as he exited the room.

Makoto sighed heavily as she stared up at the immaculately clean white ceiling above her, fighting back a cry of pain. The pains had left and returned several times throughout the passed hour and that was just as bad as having it 24/7. Thinking you were free and there it comes creeping back.

"It appears that you have some visitors Miss Kinomoto."

Makoto blinked some and turned her head slightly to see who had come to see her. Everyone was there, all of Syaoron's sisters standing in a half circle around her bed while Fujitaka and Touya stood behind them, a small black wolf cub perched faithfully onto her brother's shoulder. But what really got her attention was Sakura, who stood in front of her bed with the medium sized pink Star Staff in one hand and a Star Card in the other.

"What's the deal guys?" Makoto questioned suspiciously, brows furrowing with confusion.

Cho rolled her eyes, sighing slightly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What, we can't visit?"

Makoto mimicked her movements, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm surprised you're here, I'd expect you to be shacked up in some closet sucking face with Harry."

The two girls started a full out cursing match, teasing each other both about their boyfriends. All in good humor it was, Cho biting her lower lip from outright laughing in mid insult.

"Okay guys stop…stop, you guys…STOP!" Fanren intervened, pushing her arms between the two and pushing them apart.

The two laughed slightly, but stopped, pulling back while Makoto placed a odd stare back onto her younger sister.

"So what's with the staff and card?"

"Well, I made a new card!" the small girl announced proudly, jumping up and down with excitement.

"I couldn't stand watching you in pain like that Mako-chan and since the ingredients for the potion are so rare and have vanished I decided to take things into my own hands. So, I stayed up late concocting a new card, with the help of Windy, Watery, Earthy, Firey, the Time and the Shield cards. Which of formed this!"

Sakura happily pulls out the card and shows the face side to Makoto. The Heal card.

"Oh Sakura," Makoto mumbled, touched deeply that her little sister had done all this just to cure her. Makoto would do the same in the heart beat, willing to exchange her life for Sakura's any given time.

The chipper disposition was stifled slightly as Sakura heaved a heavy sigh, gaze dropping.

"But it's only temporary. I couldn't seem to work it right so that the effects of the card could be permanent. The card can only pause the curse from continuing for seven hours then the curse should return."

Everyone's joyous smiles fell a little; Makoto a bit crushed too but quickly shook it off, pulling her sister near and into a hug.

"Hey, it's better then nothing kiddo. It's real sweet that you did this, it is." Makoto assured her, smiling wide.

"Now do your magic!"

The bright-eyed girl smiled slightly, joy and confidence renewed as she stepped back and tossed the card that she had been holding between her pointer and middle finger. She then swung her staff about in a fancy manner, catching the card before it could fall.

"Star Card Release!"

A soft, white light enveloped the card and Makoto, both floating in mid air as the card did its deed. With a final flash of bright white light, the card returned to normal, falling into Sakura's waiting hands.

Makoto continued to glow however, everyone staring eagerly to see if it had worked. When the glow faded, Makoto laid across the bed, eyes shut.

Everyone was too scared or shocked to utter anything, gapping slightly and waiting for her to stir. Her eyes suddenly re-opened, revealing a familiar energetic glint sparkling in its depths.

She blinked a few times, shaking her head a bit before she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Makoto waited for a moment, clutching her stomach and pressing in at certain places.

"Well?" her father piped up, leaning in eagerly.

With a wide grin, the young witch spread her arms wide and announced happily,

"Good as new!"

Draco sighed as he made his way down the bustling hallways, slinging up his sagging knapsack every now and then. He was going to his room for the lunch period, really not in the mood to talk to the others.

He wanted to be alone and think about something.

…well, someone.

He had debated on ways that he could fix Makoto's ailment without having to make a deal with the devil, better known as his father. All the usual spells that would reverse or stop the curse have failed; even Finite Incantatum couldn't stop it.

Something suddenly struck him, how was that possible? His father might have been a strong warlock but not strong enough to inflict a curse so severe that Dumbledore couldn't reverse it.

As the distraught teen stepped into his room, the sound of a shower, more specifically **his** shower, was heard running.

'_Oii…damn that Crabbe!_' he thought with a scowl, tossing his bag onto the floor and stomping up to his bathroom door and slamming on it with a curled fist.

"CRABBE, OUT OF **MY** BATHROOM!"

What on Earth was that imbecile using his bathroom for? He had his own, though much more simpler and smaller, still one of his own.

The large, pale hand slapped down once more, only this time onto something soft and malleable.

"OW!"

Draco blinked twice and stared at Makoto, who was standing on the other side of the door with one of his fluffy green towels around her middle.

"That hurt you, dork!" Makoto whined, cupping her bruising chest.

The slightly chafed girl continued to mutter some curses under her breath, massaging the sore out of her bosom as she stepped out of the bathroom.

It took Draco a moment to recover from the fact the sick girl who had kept him in lala land all day was standing in the middle of his room, getting dressed and seeming perfectly fine.

Zillions of questions flew through his mind but he quickly pushed it aside realizing that his Mako was fine and that's all that matters.

He slowly stepped up behind her, slipping around her still towel clad form and drawing it near against his chest. She blinked a bit and tilted her head up to peer into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"I have to get dressed, bunny-poo." She said with a little smile, sticking her tongue out at the end and fluttering it between her lips.

He smiled and laughed to himself, bending down and placing a tender kiss onto her forehead.

"I missed you." He murmured soon after, shutting his eyes and letting out a breathy sigh.

Makoto murmured a little aww before turning around and wrapping her arms around him, pushing herself onto her tippy toes and gently pecking his nose with a kiss.

"I missed you too."

They remained in that embrace for quite some time, relishing in their embrace and just allowing the atmosphere to envelope them.

Makoto suddenly detached herself from his hold, grabbing her clothes and ambled over back to the bathroom.

"Hey..HEY!" he calls after her, "Where are you going?"

Makoto pauses at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and giving her boyfriend a skeptical look.

"To get dressed and **don't** even bother offering to help me."

"But I do get the clothes off," Draco reasons with a smirk, eyes glinting and Makoto just rolls her eyes, trying to stifle down a laugh.

She rolls her eyes and steps into the bathroom, shutting the door. Just before it shuts, she pops her head out and smiles a little.

"Yes, you do get them off, and rather fast at that. BUT I never seem to get them back on."

"Oh go get a room you guys." Harry drawled, rolling his eyes as Hermione, Ron and he strolled down to the cafeteria.

Ron and Hermione separated from their lip lock and placed a queer stare onto their companion.

"Oh I wouldn't be talking Harry, not after last night." Ron teased which caused the dark-haired boy's face to become as red as a tomato.

"Oh Ron, leave Harry alone. Him and Cho look adorable together!" Hermione squealed with a smile, clasping her hands together and swooning slightly.

Harry groaned and walked a few feet ahead of them, shoulders slumping foreword as he tried to hide the huge blush on his face. He didn't get that far when a,

"Harry! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He blinked a bit, straightening and turning his head slightly, just in time to see his newly established girlfriend amble out of the shadows. She smiled kindly at him, pushing herself on her toes to place a kiss onto his burning red cheek. At that she blinked, face all but concerned.

"You feel hot hunnie, do you have a fever?"

"Oh, no no. Just had a quick run." Harry fibbed, ignoring the sudden oddly loud coughs erupting from behind him, from his best friend Ron no less.

She nodded and slipped her arm around his middle, quickly melting to his frame.

"So, whatcha need any who? Not that I mind you scouring the school for me," he murmured with a smile, fiddling with his spectacles.

"Oh…well, you'll see soon enough," she said, smiling in a mysterious little way.

He blinked and looked down at her with a questioning stare, an eyebrow quirked. The slight Chinese girl only shrugged, eyes twinkling with something that of 'I-know-something-you-don't-know'.

They remained silent the rest of the walk and finally reached the arch-way of the main hall, where it was oddly empty.

"We're early or late?" Hermione asked to no one in particular, assuming a faintly confused visage.

"We couldn't possibly, it's deathly quite." Ron answered with a shake of the head, tilting his head back to see if anyone was behind them. No one was.

Unknown to the three Gryffindors, the dark-haired girl at Harry's side burst out into a devious little grin.

"Oh well, let's go." She insisted, tugging at Harry's arm and leading them in.

Hermione let out a little gasp while the boys at her side just gapped. The luncheon hall was full with all the students, sitting idly in their respective seats and staring at him. It was decorated the same, though the table cloths more elaborate and draperies and wall-tapestries hanging about in great festoons. At the very end of the long hallway sat a row of six cathedra chairs, the one in the center raised higher and more elaborate compared to the rest. There was a thick, tawny yellow banner draped above the chairs, the words 'Happy 18th Birthday Harry!' written across in neat, bold red script.

Cho suddenly stepped back, whirling around and standing in front of the entire school, arms spreading wide.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone cried in unison, Cho leading them.

A few shakes of his head and Harry stepped foreword, throwing his arms around his girlfriend and swinging her around in the air.

"You didn't have to do this for me Cho," he murmured into her hair, "But thank you none the less."

"Oh don't thank me," she was saying as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the Gryffindor table.

"Look at all this work you did, of course Harry would thank you!" Hermione piped up.

"Especially with these little cakes," Ron suddenly added as he stared at the small, white frosted cake placed on his dinner plate.

Harry and Hermione groaned as they rolled their eyes and turned to look at Ron oddly.

"All you ever think about is food Ron," Hermione grumbled under her breathe, Harry nodding in agreement.

The Weasley whined and picked up the plate, shoving it into their faces.

"Look at that! It's personalized and everything!" he defended with his cheeks puffing.

"Oh no no! I didn't do the cakes, I helped out with decoration and getting you here and stuff. She did the cakes." Cho explained and the three looked up at her with an odd stare.

"Who's she?"

And right then the girl in question stepped out of the shadows, arms outstretched for a hug.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Makoto exclaimed as she embraced the tall boy.

"Mako! What are you doing here?" Ron asked shocked, rubbing his eyes a few times to make sure he was looking at Makoto.

Hermione swung around to give the boy a reproachfully glare, leaning back and stomping down hard onto his foot. This caused him to howl in pain, clutching to his injured appendage and hopping around on the other foot.

"I'll have to amputate this foot by the end of the year!" Ron cries with tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. Hermione sighs, saying "I don't hit you _that_ hard.", before turning about to face Makoto, face all bright smiles.

"We're glad to see you're doing well!" she proclaims happily, stepping foreword to hug the taller girl.

Makoto releases a breathy sigh and hugs her back, face suddenly blanking out.

"It's good to be back….good to be back…"

After the hug, there was a period of awkward silence where everyone just stared at each other. Makoto shook herself out of it, smiling slightly.

"Well you guys go eat and DON'T eat the cake yet," Makoto commanded, whirling her scolding glare onto Ron.

"And I mean it Ron."

The pale, lanky boy heaved an offended gasp, frowning and stomping his foot.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK AT **ME** WHEN THEY SAY THAT?"

"Cause you're a bottomless pit, almost just as bad as Goyle."

The little group looked up to see no other then Draco standing there, smirking faintly and dressed in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and long-sleeved white sweater type shirt, loose and baggy, the hem reaching about to mid-thigh.

His remark would have came off as a biting insult if had put the usual tone behind it., this time coming off as a friendly joke.

"Eh…tis true." Ron murmured with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

Draco and Makoto fell off to the side a little, Harry and the others starting up a different conversation.

Blue-eyes studied Makoto's frame, dancing with enjoyment as they traced over her tantalizing outfit. Her shirt was a form-fitting, peach colored shirt with strap-like sleeves, one of them constantly slipping off her right shoulder. A short, tight denim skirt that fell just around mid-thigh encased her hips, riding low and exposing just the tops of her pink underwear. Her curls were pulled back into its traditional high pony-tail and matching pink flip-flops encased her feet.

"You know," he suddenly started, licking his lips slightly, "I should have INSISTED on dressing you earlier."

Makoto laughed hard, punching him in the gut. He took it with stride, grinning like a fool and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, just trying to lend a friendly hand."

The party was in full swing and the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were filled with music, clapping, laughter, and chatter. Even brooding old Snape was feeling the mood, laughing uproariously about one of Flitwick's anecdotes.

The birthday boy in question sat in the center of a group of friends, arguing with no other than Draco Malfoy on who's turn it was to sing. Touya had arrived a little later with a karaoke type machine he had purchased from a store in Hogsmeade.

"It may be your birthday but it does not mean I will let you take my turn after singing three times already, Potter." Draco snapped, a familiar edgy, coldness returning to his tone.

"Oh stop being a party pooper Malfoy, so what if it's his fourth turn, it **is** his birthday!" Hermione intervened, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"How about," Cho followed, tapping her chin with the tip of her finger as her face contorted with deep contemplation.

"You both sing." Little Sakura suddenly added, pulling out another mic and handing it to Draco.

"A competition?" Ron stupidly mumbled, voice slightly muffled as his face was buried in the thick mane of Hermione's hair.

The congregation of friends let out groans and loud exclamations as the two arch rivals suddenly agreed, snatching a mic and flipping open the song book. They both tried to look at it, each of them pushing at the other for a better look.

"I wanna sing number 236." Harry suggested but Draco blanched, tongue sticking out.

"Kai? I don't think so. How about number 190?"

Harry frowned at that.

"I don't like Rufio."

"Grr…what about this?" Draco heaved, pointing at somewhere in the book. Harry leaned in, adjusting his glasses to get a better look.

Surprisingly, he didn't blanch.

"Yeah."

They slammed the book shut before anyone could see, turning around and typing the combination into the machine. With that accomplished the two enemies stepped onto the stage in front of the school, gaining the attention of the entire student body while doing so.

They all watched as the Gryffindor and Slytherin murmured something amongst themselves, Harry laughing, that's right LAUGHING at something Draco had just said. The other boy grinned and then motioned towards mini-screen where the song title and song artist blinked onto the screen, "The Rock Show by Blink 182."

Harry started off, singing loud and proud, hitting each note to key.

"…I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me. She's the one, she'll always be there. She took my hand and I made it I swear!"

Then Draco joined.

"Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show. She said "WHAT?" and I told her that I didn't know. She's so cool, better sneak in through her window. Everything's better when she's around. Can't wait until her parents go out of town. I fell in love with the girl at the rock show!"

The two boys caused quite the show, the students laughing hard and clapping, singing and cheering them on.

"Yeah Draco!" Makoto suddenly called, grinning wide and flashing him a pink head band with fuzzy bunny ears attached.

Makoto and Cho giggled, pointing at their boyfriends and whispering something between each other. The two said boyfriends took notice of this and exchanged looks before nodding and grinning.

"Everything's better when she's around…" Harry droned as he stepped off the stage, Draco in foot.

"…until her parents go out of town…" Draco sang with a grin as he approached Makoto in a very predatory manner.

"Oh no…" Cho mumbled eyes wide with mortification as she realized what they were doing.

Makoto shook her head and slowly eased herself out of her chair, Cho doing the same but it was too late. The nimble teens were quick to capture them in a hold, one hand locking solidly around their waists and drawing their backs to their chests.

"Black and white picture of her on my wall." Both boys cried in unison, holding back the girls who tried feebly to escape.

"I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting. And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance. Because she kept me waiting."

"Draco Lucius Alfred Malfoy, you let me go this damn instant!" Makoto tried to sound firm but it came out in a whine, her cheeks growing hot with chagrin as everyone pointed at them.

They continued the song, suddenly swinging their girlfriends around and swaying them to the beat. The girls squeaked with shock as they were swung about then pulled back, only to be twirled around.

The song finally finished and the teens received a standing ovation, students clapping and cheering enthusiastically.

"Way to go!"

"Encore! Encore!"

"I cannot believe you did that!" Cho mumbled helplessly, hiding her face in Harry's shirt for refuge.

Harry laughed, murmuring his apologies before turning his head to look at Draco with a teasing glint in his blue-eyes.

"I can't believe Malfoy's middle name is Alfred!"

Draco scowled and glared down at his girlfriend with an embarrassed blush cross his cheeks.

Makoto giggled nervously as she suddenly wrenched away from Draco's hold and backed away slowly.

"Uh well yeah…ahem…uhhm…" she stammered and Draco just shook his head, approaching her.

"Mako…" he started and that just caused Makoto to release another nervous giggle.

"Uh..yes dear?" she murmured sweetly, pushing on the sugar and rocking back on her heels, smiling wide.

"Did I mention I love you baby?"

But Draco just shook his head with a 'it-won't-work' smirk.

"Makoto, Makoto, Makoto…" he repeated scolding, wagging a finger in her face and she blanched somewhat.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…later!"

With that she spun her heel and made a mad dash, Draco her heel screaming "You can't escape!"

Harry and Cho shook their heads and laughed, walking off to join their friends for refreshments. But unknown to them, a pair of icy-grey eyes watched them with a deadly glint.

Yeah. :


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Alright," Dumbledore announced loudly, clapping his hands lightly to gain the attention of the partying students.

"These two songs are going to be the last two of the night. Then everyone shall return to their chambers."

There were several groans and moans of protest, time had flown by so quickly, but they nodded, obeying the command of their smiling headmaster. He then raised his hand, signaling for the song to begin.

Draco led Makoto out onto the dance floor, working his way past the moving bodies that had already started.

"May I have this dance, spitfire?" he questioned with brow kicking up and a little smirk tugging at his lips.

"It's a wonder why you bother asking," Makoto said with a laugh, slipping her arms around his neck while his settled about her waist.

They swayed to the slow beat, slowly falling away from the sudden crowd of dancing couples. No words were exchanged and they didn't really need to, the song saying everything for them. But suddenly, Makoto drew back somewhat, just enough for her to get a good look at Draco's handsome face.

"Hmm?" he asked in a whisper, brows quirking up with curiosity.

"It's a real coincidence," Makoto mumbled randomly, smiling some and peering up at the ceiling for a moment.

"What is?"

"Well," she smiled then took a shy glance up at him, "That we're together ya know? I mean, I loathed the very land you walked on."

Draco laughed at that, shutting his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers, spinning them about in a circle.

"Opposites attract I suppose." Draco mumbled nonchalantly as he secured his hold on her back and dipped her low, the tips of her ponytail brushing the floor.

"We aren't so different," Makoto replied, blushing somewhat at the sudden applause they received for the little movement.

He pulled her back, though his frame more tense then prior and his eyes suddenly not meeting hers. She blinked, automatically concerned as she lowered her head so she could be at eye level with he. When green orbs locked with blue ones, his eyes grew really wide and he wrenched away, as if burned.

"Draco, what's wrong? Are you okay!" Makoto demanded, her fear making her voice appear harsh and cutting.

"Don't," he nearly snarled under his breath, "ever say we're alike. We are totally different!"

And with that, Draco spun his heel and ran out of one of the side doors, leaving Makoto staring after him, eyes wide with confusion and pain.

She flustered a bit, taking a few side glances to see who had seen the sudden outburst. Thankfully not many, though she did take note of Hermione and Yukito's sympathetic gaze sent her way. She frowned a bit and shook it off, striding out of the same door the light-haired boy had taken a few seconds ago.

He was standing in one of the balconies, hunched over with his elbows propped onto the railing while his head peered up at the stars, face pensive with confusion and torn pain.

"I'm sorry," he murmured without turning about to face her, "I shouldn't have just…exploded like that. Especially to you."

Makoto approached slowly, a hand reaching out to latch onto his shoulder an force him to face her.

"It's alright…just what's the matter?" she asked, concerned as she stared up at him.

He sighed a few times, then started to speak, then stopped before just pulling away and walking over to another balcony. Makoto sighed and followed him.

"What is the matter with you, Draco?" she snapped, her anger getting the best of her. Makoto Kinomoto was a impatient person and really did not like having to ask things twice.

"We're not the same." He growled, eyes glaring, "You're nothing like me…you're a good person, Mako."

Makoto had to bite down on her lower lip from outright laughing. The prior statement was absurd; she was a bad bitch with a temper.

"You're a good person too, Draco!" she was quick to assure, easing herself between the balcony railing and him. He tried to pull back but she held him in place, face hardening as she forced him to look at her.

"I'm not," he grumbled gruffly, "I'm not a good person. I'm an arrogant little fuck who whines like a bitch if he doesn't get his way, then terminates whatever is in my way so I can get what I want. I pick fights over the dumbest shit and love to shove how wonderful I am in people's faces."

He paused as he gaze fell away a little, forcing his somewhat long hair to shield his suddenly glassy eyes from Makoto's concerned gaze.

"I-I'm like my father…" he admitted, voice uncertain and torn.

"I'm gonna grow up like him a-and end up hurting people I should be caring for."

Makoto felt her heart tear in half; she understood the hidden meaning behind his words. She reached up and cupped the side of his face, moving it so he could look at her.

"You're **nothing** like your father. You're father wouldn't help a muggle or sing a duet with Harry." Her face softened slightly as her lips curled into a little smile, "And I'm sure as hell he wouldn't wear bunny ears while singing I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt."

The somber mask cracked with a thin smile as he stifled down a laugh, biting his lower lip form continuing.

"But who's to say I won't revert back to old ways?" he nearly whimpered.

"With me around? I don't think so buddy. My love is gonna whip you into shape." Makoto announced with a grin, propping her hands onto her hips smugly.

His reaction wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. He wrenched away, staggering back with a little sniffle heard under his breath.

"How can you love me though?" he questioned incredulously, voice growing oddly strained. "No one could love a person like me."

Then he snickered with a sad, cynical smirk.

"A good fuck maybe but not love."

Now Makoto gasped slightly, whether it be from rage or despair, she wasn't sure. But the next thing wasn't expected from either parties, cause Makoto marched up to Draco and smacked him, hard.

He reared back, cupping his left cheek that now bared a red hand mark imprinted across the pale flesh. She heaved heavily, glaring up at him with anger and annoyance.

"Now you listen to me Draco Lucius Alfred Malfoy," she spat scathingly, glare piercing through him "**I** can love a person like you. I **do** love a person like you. God damn I LOVE you, so fucking live with it."

Then all at once, the anger dwindled down and changed into affection, her lips quirking at the side with a one-sided smirk.

"And if a good fuck happens to go with the package," she murmured while crossing her chest, "Then so be it."

Draco blinking like Potter's owl, all upended and out of sorts by her sudden flare-up. Then his face changed into the familiar smug, grinning wide visage and bent foreword, arm extending.

"Well me lady, I do believe I still owe you a dance?" he questioned with face serious, but blue eyes twinkling in fun.

Makoto laughed hard, body shaking and she nodded some, entwining her arm with his and tilting her head back, assuming a very haughty, almost regal position.

And just when the lovely couple was going to waltz about the empty hallways of their school, a new song hit their ears. Draco cringed while Makoto burst out into a wide smile.

"Miracles happen…help me fly…miracles happen…"

She stared at the door then tilted her head up to stare at her boyfriend, who's face was clear mortified by now.

"Oh Drraaccooo…" she started, assuming a very sweet, affectionate face.

"No Mako." He grumbled sternly, face hardening as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head in denial.

Makoto only rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him back to the grand hall.

"Oh stop being a party pooper!"

Draco shoved his heel into the marble floors, pouting and whimpering slightly,

"But I DON'T WANNA!" he whined and Makoto only sighed, rolling her eyes again.

"Well too bad, we're gonna now shut it."

They entered the room just in time for the song to really begin. Hermione, Sakura, and the Li sisters were on stage, grass hula skirts hanging on their hips and covering the jeans they wore underneath them. They danced about in practiced precision, each twist, step, and jump done in unison.

"C'mon Mako!" Cho called, jumping away from the group and running up to her.

She quickly latched a grass skirt around the tall brunette's curvy hips, then proceeded to pull her up on stage.

Draco fell back a little, joining the little group of Ron and Harry. They all watched with amusement as their girlfriends danced about on stage, laughing loud and having a great time.

"Hermione catches on quick," Harry commented and Ron nodded, grinning proudly.

"That's my Hermione for ya."

"That's it Hermione!" Makoto cried loudly as she clapped her hands, dipping in then dipping back.

Hermione laughed loudly as she mimicked the movement, swirling around then returning. It felt great, to let go of all the obligation and just have fun.

"Hey koko," Cho called with a labored breath.

"Yeah?" she replied with a very same staggering breath of her own.

The Chinese girl grinned something wicked and said,

"Hows about we get Harry and Draco back for that little serenading prank?"

Makoto, being the little mischievous pixie she was, agreed with a smirk tugging at her lips. The two girls spun down the mini stairs and down to the main level, making their way to the trio of boys standing in the corner.

"Oh shit…" Harry cursed under his breath, eyes going really wide.

"Vengeance." Draco muttered under his breath, shaking his head some as he began to back away.

"Haha." Ron laughed at their expense, but quickly stopped as he noticed Hermione join the group.

"Ain't so funny now is it, Weasley?" Draco spat with a bite in his tone and the red-haired boy only scowled, grumbling something under his breath.

Just before Draco could snap something harsh to him, Makoto took him by the hands and pulled him onto the stage.

"Mako!" he snapped, with a growl.

His girlfriend only grinned and began to lead them in dance against the lively, upbeat melody. Draco sighed and brush it off, making it appear as if he were leading while it was the total oppisate. He took a glance over at Weasley, whose cheeks were redder then his own hair and was fumbling over his feet like a new born babe.

Hermione didn't criticize though, pointing out his faults and yelling at him to follow her moves. She only laughed and spun around with him in her arms.

Potter and Cho were probably just as bad, though they laughed at their mistakes, making funny faces and the small girl occasionally snatching his spectacles off his face.

"When you believe, the heart has the will to fight, you can do anything, don't be afraid." Makoto sang happily as Draco took and spun her about, then pulling her back into his hold.

"We're gonna find our way." He whispered in unison with the song and Makoto beamed brightly, throwing her arms around his neck.

It was all the tall teen could do to keep himself from tumbling off the stage, a faint 'OOF' escaping his lips on impact. He chuckled as he slipped his arms around her middle, swinging her about.

The final song of the night had come to an end, much to everyone's dismay and all the couples slowly parted as to see if Dumbledore had any final words of wisdom to utter before retreating to their dormitories.

The aged warlock glided up onto the stage and raised his hands, spreading them wide.

"Well this certainly was an enjoyable event. Was it not?" he paused as the students and teachers alike chorused in agreement, smiling and clapping happily.

"Yes, yes it was. And I would like to thank the Kinomoto and Li families for concocting such a party. It really was grand."

Everyone clapped and turned to gaze at the families, several screams of 'thanks!' erupting from the crowd. They bowed and waved their hands about for them to stop, while little Sakura suddenly cleared her throat, calling for attention.

"Uhm…well, Mister. Dumbledore sir, we wanted to give Harry our birthday present."

The dark-haired, glasses bearing boy blinked with eyes wide, clearly shocked.

"This party was enough!" he exclaimed and Makoto suddenly grinned.

"Well, it isn't really just for you. It's sort of for you and Cho." She murmured with green eyes twinkling.

Cho and Harry looked at each other, eyes wide and cheeks heating up in a blush.

"What exactly does that mean?" Cho questioned suspiciously, one fine eye brow kicking up in curiosity.

At that, Makoto smirked wide, a smirk that screamed Draco Malfoy through and through. The tall brunette reached over and gently brought the little Sun Guardian Kero out.

"Do it!" she commanded and the small, stuffed animal like thing huffed some but complied with the demand.

Little Kero proceeded to leap into the air, doing a full summersault in mid air as his little angel wings sprouted out into large, feathered appendages. His tiny body reshaped and grew much larger than before, a glowing light enveloping him. When the light faded, it revealed Keroberos' "true" form. He had transformed into a large, stocky built golden lion; bronze head gear and chest-guard encasing his upper half. A circular red jewel was embedded in the center of his head-gear and another one embedded in the center of his chest guard.

Kero then rested at the feet of the birthday boy, resting his jaw on crossed paws, purring slightly as his tail flicked about behind him.

"Call it a sad attempt at remaking Aladdin for you guys." Fanren remarked with a faint snicker as her younger sister's face became a bright mortified red color.

"You guys!" Cho seethed, embarrassed beyond words and extremely chagrined.

But Harry, who for some odd reason, wasn't as flustered as he would be, smiled at the gesture. He took her paler, smaller hand into his and tugged it towards the beast.

"Harry! We couldn't possibley—"

"Don't worry chuuchuu, Harry over here is the Gryffindor Quidditch seeker! He's quite skilled when it comes to flying, so worries about slipping off to your untimely doom." Makoto assured with arms crossed over her chest.

"Just trust me," Harry whispered with a smile and Cho didn't have the breath or the wits to gainsay him.

She allowed him to mount her onto the thing, her small hands clutching tightly onto his thick mane of cream colored fur.

"Hey, ease up on the hold." Kero demanded with his rough, growly voice rumbling in his chest.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized, hands releasing the hanks of hair immediately.

Harry slipped up behind her, chest pressing firmly against her back while his right arm locked securely about her tiny middle. She gulped a few times as Harry grabbed the very same clump of mane she was clinging so tightly to a couple of seconds ago.

"Yeah Harry!" "Go Harry!"

People cheered him on and Harry flashed his audience a quick, white-toothed smile before nudging at Kero's side and tugging some at his tresses.

And off they went, Keroberos' large, angel like wings spreading wide and flying his passengers high above the crowd.

Cho clung to Harry for dear life, crying out slightly in fear and her eyes squinting shut. She heard Harry chuckle behind her then press his lips to the tender spot just beneath her ear.

"Relax…trust me."

And, that's all it took. Her muscles seemed to relax on command and her eyes slowly creaked open. Soaring high above everyone else, wind hitting her face and causing her somewhat long black tresses to flare up about her crazily, wanton in display. She laughed, content and suddenly clutched to Kero's sides with her legs, allowing her arms to spread wide like wings.

She let out a little 'wee' and her boyfriend laughed, releasing his arms from the mighty lion and allowing his other arm to wrap around her waist.

"Harry?" Cho called, tilting her head back slightly to look up at him.

"Hrmm?" he murmured softly, eyes opening as he peered down to stare at her.

Her face went blank for a moment then all at once, it burst into a wide, bright smile.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

"I'll meet you in the caf." Makoto called as she turned away from Haruka's side and stopped at the room they shared. Haruka waved to indicate that she'd heard and agreed, then ran faster to catch up with her other friends.

Makoto opened her door and slipped her shoes off at the door, gently shutting the door behind her. She sighed slightly and walked up to her room, yawning slightly with tire. A nap should do her good.

But she gasped slightly, stepping back and holding her hand to her chest in shock. Lucius and some dark-cloaked form stood in her room, hands crossed over their chests as they tapped their elbows with their wands.

"Took you long enough," Lucius grumbled as he lifted his head, blue eyes glaring at her.

"Damned mudbloods, can't depend on them for shit." The shorter person standing next to him added with a growl, shaking its head slightly.

The robe hood suddenly fell back to reveal a pale skinned girl, appearing no older then seventeen or so, with dark black eyes and dark black hair falling limply just above her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Makoto demanded loudly, feeling about her robes, panicked, for her wand.

The girl chuckled darkly, pulling out a wand from her robes. Makoto's eyes grew really wide and she felt her heart cough up her throat.

"A mudblood shouldn't have such a fine wand as this." Then the girl proceeded to snap it in half, tossing the now useless piece of wood onto the floor.

Makoto's defensive instincts came roaring back and she turned her heel, ready to make a mad dash for the door then to the cafeteria for help. But before she could even raise her foot, Lucius uttered a spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Her muscles tensed and she lost all power of them, her back arching straight as she assumed a straight, obedient position, hands falling to her side tightly.

She did hear their chuckles of sadistic amusement, then their shuffling steps as they approached her. Her mind yelled for her to move, run, scream, anything but it wasn't working. She wanted to cry right there and then, she was gonna die wasn't she? Her eyes began to grow bright and glassy, she didn't get to say bye. Not to dad, Touya, Sakura, Athena, or Ron and the others. But those people didn't come to mind, a certain blonde-haired Slytherin is what hit her.

So many memories hit her at once, him saving her in the first Quidditch game, their first kiss, detention, him coming to the muggle world, the roof top…

"Well muggle," Lucius started, "I did warn you to cease from affiliating yourself with my son. But since you're such a stubborn bitch, you just couldn't stop yourself. So now you pay the consequences."

Then the dark-haired girl suddenly appeared in front of Makoto, her face a few inches from hers and her dark, cold ink black eyes glaring down at Makoto.

"Draco Malfoy is mine. Not yours." She then smirked, rearing her wand back and pointing it at her. "I'll be sure to tell him of your farewell."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Makoto's heart beat that had just quickened in the past few moments, immediately stopped all together and she fell back, landing in a loud 'thud'. She lay lifeless and dead at their feet, her wide green eyes staring up at them, dead and vacant.

None of that struck a cord in the two blacker-then-sin Slytherins, as they snickered and kicked away her body before turning there heel.

As they stepped out of the room, the small cloaked girl suddenly raised her wand in the air and murmured a reversing spell, one that would undo the animal transformation done to Athena.

* * *

Somewhere in the other side of the school, Fujitaka, Yukito, Touya (and Athena-wolf in his lap), Sakura, Syaron, and his sisters sat in their dormitory living room of a sort, nibbling on the snack cookies they had brought up from the food hall.

"These aren't as good as Mako's cookies." Sakura suddenly announced, nibbling on the double chocolate fudge cookie as she swung her legs to and fro on the chair.

"Well they're pretty good, just not compared to Mako's." Syaoron murmured, taking a sip of milk from his cup as he readjusted his seating, which was on the same chair as Sakura was seated.

"You should try one, Toy" Yukito suggested, grabbing a cookie and pushing it in his best friend's face. He shook his head however, turning his head in the other direction.

"I don't feel like eating." Was his curt, deadpan reply.

"You haven't eaten anything all day, just have one cookie." His father insisted gently, pouring him a half cup full of milk and handing it to him.

Just as Touya's reluctant hand reached out to grab it, the little animal in his lap began to glow in undulating light, slowly floating off from his lap and into mid-air. The little ball of light that was the wolf began to spin about, the light growing brighter and brighter. Then, the form shot up, growing larger then before. When the light faded, it revealed a nude Noelle, curled up in a ball on the floor, her knees drawn to her chest.

No one really noted her lack of clothing, just focusing on the fact that the wolf had just transformed into the missing girl that had kept Touya practically bed-ridden the past few days.

"A-Athena?" Touya whispered in a near whimper, voice doused in emotion.

His frame trembled slightly and he rubbed his eyes, that had gone really wide by the by, to assure himself he was hallucinating. Then, he shook himself out of it, reaching for the cashmere throw that was laid across the sofa.

Touya fell to his knees, wrapping her in the soft material and keeping her somewhat decent. She clung to his front shirt desperately as her eyes suddenly snapped open, wide.

Athena took a few breathes before taking a glance around the room to see who was around.

"You gave Touya quite a scare." Fujitaka commented with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone laughed faintly and Touya just shook his head, face serious and somber. But before he could utter a word, she spoke first.

"We have to go, now!"

"Why?" Fanren asked curiously, setting down her cup of milk onto the coffee table.

Athena got to her feet, running up to Touya's room to grab some clothes.

"Mako's in danger! Draco's father is the one who cursed her and changed me into a damn wolf. We have to go check on her before things get worse!" she yelled from his room, slipping on a pair of black shorts that barely reached mid-thigh and Touya's very baggy short-sleeved button up shirt, the hem surpassing her thighs and covering up her shorts.

"What kind of danger?" Fuutie questioned as she slipped on some shoes.

Athena, who was near frantic now, ran out and threw the door open. She looked over her shoulder, eyes glaring and face determined.

"She could be dead, now let's go!"

* * *

"She's up in the room, I don't know what's taking her so long."

Draco nodded and waved a good bye, strolling out of the cafeteria and twirling a long stemmed white lily between his fingers. He hummed a little tune to himself as he made his say to the Slytherin dormitories, completely unaware of the horrible deed that had occurred in the past half hour.

Life at the current moment was going quite well, his grades at its best and his girl at his side. Oh, and the fact he had made a silent peace with Potter and the two, all that stress of beating the triple threat seemed to lift off his shoulders. Of course he smirked and one-upped him on occasion, which Harry just shrugged off with a little challenging stare of his own.

However, Draco had forgotten a vital part that was his father. He had completely forgotten the little discussion and deal he and his father had made yesterday morning. And unfortunately, it was going to come rushing back.

"Hey Mako, it's me." He called out, tapping at the door with his knuckles lightly as he eased it open.

He didn't wait for a response, shutting the door and walking up the stairs, down the hallway, then into her room.

Muscles tensed and time froze, a familiar jolt of fear running through his body. Makoto lying on the floor, motionless and appearing to be dead.

Falling to his knees, Draco scooped her up in his arms, holding her close and feeling for a pulse. Any color he hekld in his already pale face, drains away and his eyes go really wide cause…he can't feel one.

"No, no, no…" he takes a shuddering breath and shuts his eyes tight, tears gushing at its corners.

He began to rock back on forth, shoving his face into her chest and murmuring denies of her death.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go…this wasn't, this wasn't happily ever after. His face hardened, he couldn't let her die this way, no possible fucking way.

So with a little sniffle, Draco lifted her off the ground and ran out of the room. A few house elves looked at the blur but he paid no attention to them, forcing his legs to run faster and faster to the cafeteria.

Finally, he bursts through the door and is greeted by the whole school body staring at him with wonder. Draco took a few staggering breathes before continuing the mad dash down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table and onto the prefects stage.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, face concerned as he stepped foreword to get a better look at the girl in his arms.

"Draco…what has happened to Makoto?"

Draco, who was panic-stricken by now, was taking short breathes and looking worriedly between the elderly man and the girl in his arms. He shoved Makoto to the warlock, eyes pleading.

"I-I just," he paused, taking a thick gulp, "I just d-don't know, Dumbledore! I walked up and sh-sh-she was on the floor! You gotta help her! Please, I'll do anything!" Draco cries frantically and his fellow students watched, in shock.

No one had ever made Draco reduce himself to begging, not even Makoto herself. He was too proud to ever do so.

The kind and warm-hearted headmaster stared down at the young boy, eyes soft with sympathy and anguish. He tried to hide it but Draco was quick to catch it, blue eyes widening with recognition. He began to shake his head in helpless denial, his entire frame shaking violently as he inched away from Makoto's still body.

"No…Dumbledore…yo-you're lying…" the light-haired boy mumbled helplessly, eyes wide with shock.

"I fear I am not Draco…I am—"

A piercing scream wailed through the air of the Hogwarts cafeteria as Draco suddenly fell to his knees and began to pound his fists into the tile stage, unknowingly and not really caring, denting the tile.

Several students cried for him to calm down, to stop but he ignored their cries, pounding harder and harder.

"Draco, stop. That's quite unbecoming of a Malfoy."

Teeth grit and his shocked gaze changed into one of a hateful glare. Draco's head rose, spiky tendrils of hair obscuring the death glare he currently hurled at his father, who stood at one of the side doors. Familiar unfeeling, cold, slightly amused face as always, standing proud and tall, robes pressed and clean with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You…" the young Malfoy's lips twisted into a glower, "It's all your fault…"

Lucius only shrugged, not caring at all about what he had done.

"I had to, family name at stake. You should understand as a Malfoy, son."

"I forsake my cursed name father! Being a Malfoy…it brought me nothing, NOTHING!" Draco roars, the blur of tears obscuring his vision. Hot bands of sorrow gush down his cheeks and sobs wrack his body.

"See what that muggle bitch has done to you. Look at you…" cold, piercing stare, "She's made you into a blubbering idiot like Potter. You're gonna start making potpourri and watching muggle theater, crying like a buffoon."

And that's all it took. Everything fucking thing about Harry Potter, well shit he should have just adopted him instead. The sobs stopped and Draco suddenly straightened, staggering to his feet. He whips out his wand and angles it towards…himself.

The beautiful icy blue eyes Makoto loves—LOVED so much were swirling with confused emotions. Pain, hate, love, everything in between.

"Like that famous muggle playwright said," Draco mumbled listlessly, half out of his mind with pain and anguish.

"My only love, sprung from my only hate."

"DRACO, DON'T!" Haruka cried from the crowd, snapped out of the shocked stupor. It was far too late, for the deadly curse came rolling of Malfoy's tongue.

"Avada Kedavra"

He jerked once, then slumped, instantly dead. The tall, seventeen year-old Slytherin collapsed onto the ground, next to Makoto, the powerful wand he had since first year rolling off his fingers and clattering onto the ground. His eyes remained open as hers, staring endlessly at Makoto's dead green ones. The warm affection of love was no longer there, neither was the glint of something mischievous up his sleeves, nothing stirred in the blue depths whatsoever.

Those who had seen the horrid downfall of the two Slytherins could only stare, mouths and eyes wide, so overcome with a cold, numbing shock that they couldn't even bring themselves to BREATHE.

Even Lucius was too shocked, staring at his fallen son.

His only son, only child. Gone, dead, because of him. He never thought that Draco would actually…for her, a muggle, his own life. Something painful tugged at the heart of the dwarfing behemoth, almost…regret in a way. But he was quick to shake off the 'weakness', growling slightly and sneering some.

* * *

:ducks under a table from the sudden onslaught of heavy, sharp objects hurled towards her head with intent of killing:

THEY COME BACK! THEY DO! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! Yes, resurrected. So seriously, don't kabob me. xo


	16. Chapter 16FIN

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"NOO!"

The loud roar, almost a growl snapped them out of the stunned daze, shaking their heads slightly and directing their stares to the same side entrance Lucius stood at. Touya stood at the door, with Noelle at his side, faces bearing the same shocked visage as the students from before.

His brown-haired head shook in denial, muttering how it couldn't be, its impossible, while Noelle was back, he had just lost his sister.

"NO!" Touya spat angrily, stomping over to the stage and falling to his sister's side.

He pressed his fingers to the side of her neck, feeling for a pulse. None. He grabbed her wrist and pressed, hard against the flesh. Nothing.

"Touya…?" Athena questioned softly, her hand settling onto her boyfriend's broad, strong shoulder.

He shook his head and Athena gasped, wrenching back and holding her hand to her chest.

Makoto was practically her little sister, shit she WOULD have been her little sister after marriage… but she's…she's dead.

Athena could only stare down in Makoto's empty, dead green eyes, searching for a fighting spark in the depths, a string of life that she managed to hold throughout all of this. Millions of thoughts hit Noelle's higher then average mind, ones of maybe Makoto's pulse was so slow, it wasn't capable of being felt by hand or-or maybe it was a really deep sleep.

She was too lost in it all to see Touya get to his feet, heaving heavily and throw a deadly glare towards Lucius, eyes puffy red from tears.

"You…" the older brother whispered in a wavering breath, "YOU did this!"

The usually easy going teen went berserk, closing the distance between himself and the Malfoy in a matter of seconds, smashing his fists hard into Lucius's pale face. The younger male cried for the bastard to die, that he'd pay for his sister's death between the punches.

Everyone watched on as he continued his assault, then his small girlfriend launching herself at him and managing to rip him off the older male.

"NO ATHENA! LET ME AT THAT FUCKER!" Touya roared wildly, thrashing about while his girlfriend skillfully dodged all flying extremities.

"NO Touya! Stop." She commanded but he refused to comply, beginning to stomp back to his victim while the petite girl tried her best to slow his fast strides.

"If you love me, you'll stop."

Abruptly Touya stopped in mid-stride, causing Athena to fall back a little and land in a small heap on the ground. He turned about slowly, to look down at his girlfriend with dark anger boiling in his eyes. Athena only smiled and rose to her feet, murmuring something that caused the male to loosen up slightly.

Her face hardened and turned red in anger as she pulled away from Touya and approached Lucius with curled fists at her side.

"I hope your happy, you inconsiderate, self centered, good for nothing, BASTARD!" Athena snarled, and no one saw it coming when the small, petite girl reared back and caught the proud Malfoy with a right hook to his jaw.

Everyone gasped a little as Athena continued by hurling another punch into the man's abdomen, the former Death-eater stumbling back in shock and cradling his now sore middle. Who knew such a petite thing could hit so hard.

"Because of your close-minded, ruthless manner you've killed two, innocent people. One of them your very own SON!" she cried, swinging back hard to let the fucker feel her backhand.

She suddenly grabbed the long, fine blonde hair by the roots and gave a hard tug, the soft stuff ripping out from his skull. He cried out in pain, clutching to his stinging scalp while Athena hurled the white stuff to the ground, then spitting on it, disgusted.

"Oh Mako…"

Everybody's head turned to see Fujitaka kneeling at his daughter's fallen form, his hands raking through her brown locks. He stared down at his second child with a watery gaze, so filled with a rage and utter despair he was unable to function properly.

"Familiar isn't it?"

And everyone's head turned again to the main hall entrance, where a small girl dressed in Slytherin uniform entered, slowly walking down the long aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Soft black hair fell on either side of her pale face, her head currently bowed now, somewhat hiding her two, coal black eyes.

Her head suddenly raised to reveal a pair of cold dark eyes, the unfathomable depths swirling with pure evil.

"Reminds you of Nadeishko's last moments?" she murmured with a sadistic grin plastered across her pale face as she stepped onto the stage.

Fujitaka inched away from the girl, head shaking slowly and that only caused the little girl to cackle with dark humor.

"Oh, excuse my manners, I have completely forgotten to introduce myself, the name is Pansy Parkinson Riddle."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped in shock, the girl named Pansy looking over to them with a little smirk.

"Ah yes, you've heard of my father."

"Who…?" Fujitaka asked with confusion as he got to his feet.

The dark haired girl laughed hard, shaking her head and looking at him with amusement.

"Oh? I'm surprised you could forget him, he did take away your two best friends and you're dear wife."

And he began to tremble violently, eyes wide with shocked fear.

Impossible…Voldermont couldn't have…who? Memories came flooding back…back from long ago, the time of when he was a Hogwartz student, a Gryffindor Quidditch chaser. The time of when everything was much more simpler and less painful, when it was all laughs and no worries. Hakuna matata was him and James' quote.

"Gosh," Pansy snickered with fake sympathy, "Did I hit a sensitive point there?"

She suddenly reached into one of the hidden pockets of the robe she wore, pulling out her wand. She waved it about and murmured a spell, a sudden soft light erupting from the wand's tip. It was like a projector, the light's end playing like a movie.

* * *

"_You heard about Lily becoming Head Girl," Fujitaka Kinomoto commented, as he toweled off the sweat beading down his face and neck from the vigorous workout with the Quidditch team earlier._

_James Potter nodded to his question, grinning wide as his mind wandered off to think of a certain red-haired beauty._

"_Just shows that we're meant to be together Fooey ole man, Head Boy and Head Girl. We're destined."_

* * *

Everyone stared, entranced as the images suddenly changed into another, one with a group of girls gathered in the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

"_James as Head Boy and you as Head Girl, how adorable is that?" Sonomi Daidouji teased with a grin as she ran a comb through her very long, grey mane._

"_James Potter?" Lily Evans spat scathingly from the cushioned divan she lounged upon, cringing and sticking her tongue out in disgust._

"_More like karma coming back to spite me."_

"_James isn't that bad, Lily." Nadeishko Daidouji was quick to defend, lowering the book she had been reading and setting it on the table._

"_Oh dear cousin, we aren't mocking Fujitaka, just James." Sonomi noted as she pulled her long, soft mane into a neat bun. _

_The Hufflepuff blushed deeply, her two companions laughing at that. _

"_Shut up," Nadeishko commanded softly, blush deepening by the second._

_The sudden clearing of someone's throat caused the trio of girls to look over and see no other then Fujitaka Kinomoto standing there. _

_The normally clam, collected, and every cool Gryffindor flustered for a moment, fiddling with his glasses. Then all at once, it stopped and he shot a kind smile towards the three._

"_Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt but may I have a word with Nadeishko-san, please?"_

"_Oh! Go ahead, don't mind us!" Lily and Sonomi murmured in unison, grinning wide and sending a wicked glance to Nadeishko._

"_Do you have an escort for the Yule Ball this evening, __Daidouji-san?"_

"_Please call me Nadeishko," she insisted, blushing faintly at the titter from her two best friends behind her, Lily Evans and Sonomi Daidouji._

_The painstakingly handsome Gryffindor flashed a toothy white smile, taking Nadeishko's smaller, pale hand into his larger, darker one._

"_Well…Nadeishko, do you have an escort for the Yule Ball?"_

_The Hufflepuff's blush deepened as she suddenly couldn't meet his eyes any longer, gaze falling to the shiny marble floor beneath them._

"_I-I don't have an escort, as of yet."_

_Unknown to her, Fujitaka grinned wide at that, feeling rather elate._

"_Then please consider allowing me to do the honor?"_

"_I-if it please you…you may."_

"_Yes, yes it would." He murmured happily, "I must bid thee a farewell, Quidditch practice and I am sure James will have my head on his wall if I am late again."_

* * *

"_We want you to protect Harry if anything happens to us." Lily requested as she gently cradled her new born son in her hands._

_Fujitaka and Nadeishko blinked from the sofa they sat on, looking at each other then back at their friends._

"_Please?" James suddenly added, sending a pleading look at his best friend and former school mate._

"_Of course we will." Nadeishko answered with a bright smile._

"_We are the boy's God parents after all," Fujitaka murmured with a gentle smile of his own._

* * *

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Lord Voldermont snickered as he watched James Potter crumble to the ground at his feet, mouth gapping slightly and eyes wide._

"_James!" Lily cried in terror, pretty green eyes tearing up. Her hands reached up to cup her face and she quickly turned her heel, down the hallway to their child._

_The famed Gryffindor's glasses crunched loudly beneath the Dark Lord's feet as he made his way further into the house, wand in hand and eyes glinting with a dark intent._

_He entered the room just in time to see red-haired muggle run up the crib placed in the center of the room. He grinned devilishly, this would be easy._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The witch jerked back, gasping and her heart instantly stopped, her body slumping to the feet of the crib. The baby wailed, crying for his mother. _

_The dark warlock scowled at the crying, stepping up to the crib and glaring down at the child. Disgusting thing. He directed his wand into the crib, angling it perfectly to the baby._

"_Goodbye Harry Potter."_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

_Voldermont stiffened and froze in a position that of a soldier saluting its commander. Then Nadeishko Kinomoto came running into the room, scooping up the child from the pillows. _

_Unfortunately, her magic wasn't strong enough to keep the warlock in bay long enough for her to run out of the room. Mobility returned to him and his dark eyes looked down at the short Asian girl. _

"_Stupid bitch, you'll die too." He muttered, pointing her wand at the two._

_But before he could utter the curse, he was slammed face first into the crib, the wooden frame snapping under the sudden weight._

"_GET OUT!" Fujitaka Kinomoto roared over his shoulder as he roughly kept the evil thing in a head and arm lock._

_Nadeishko nodded slightly, running out of the house and onto one of the waiting flying motorcycles. It lifted off the ground then soared into the skies, away from the Potter household._

* * *

"_Hawwy, can joo pass me the wed cwayon?" two-year old Makoto asked and the boy beside her quickly handed her the crayon._

_Makoto's five-year old brother Touya watched over the two, drawing a picture of his own. He was just about to say something when his mother fell into the room, her eyes wide, tortured and full of fear. The dark orbs scanned the room frantically and then fell onto the children, who stared up at her concerned. _

_Nadeishko quickly ran to them, scooping them up and running off into another room._

"_Be quiet okay?" she requested frantically, her pace quickening at the sudden thud of something getting slammed into the wall. _

_The young children nodded quickly, clinging to each other in support and fear. Nadeishko suddenly reached the other living room they had, the one that she told her children never to go in. _

_The dark-haired woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a portkey from her pocket. She then looked at Harry, eyes soft with sympathy._

"_Okay Harry, you're gonna go with your uncle and aunt now." Nadeishko murmured and the little boy frowned, immediately hugging himself to her leg._

"_I don't like uncle Vernon," Harry whined and with a painful sigh, Nadeishko gently detached the boy from her leg._

"_I know Harry, but this is for your safety, now hold on to this." _

_A little hand gripped the portkey and he disappeared right before their eyes._

"_We're gonna visit Harry…right mommy?" Makoto asked with eyes hopeful. _

"_Yes, yes hunnie," Nadeishko assured over her shoulder as she took out something from the closet. _

_She grabbed her children and opened a closet, placing them in. Then, she placed an invisible cloak over them, making sure they could still breath. She pulled back to get a quick look then sighed, eyes tearing up._

"_I love you, you know that right?" _

"_Yes! We love you too," her children exclaimed in unison and their mother laughed slightly, wping away the tears collecting in her eyes._

"_Now be quiet and stay in here, no matter what you hear. Wait for daddy to get you, you got that?"_

_They nodded._

"_Okay, now I'll be back, remember wait for daddy to get you."_

_And with that the mother closed the door and whipped out her wand from her pocket. _

"_Colloportus!" she whispered and the door automatically locked. Her muscles loosened somewhat but only for a moment because they suddenly tensed up once more at the sound of something hitting against a wall._

_Shuffling feet and more thuds, then someone fell into the room, that someone was Voldermont._

"_Give me the child," he demanded, directing his powerful wand towards the girl. _

_She trembled slightly in fear, whimpering then forced herself to stop, face hardening with determination. _

"_Go to hell!"_

_The warlock blinked then cackled with dark laughter, his head rearing back. Then, it all stopped and he sneered down at the witch, grinning savage and cruel, evil to the core._

"_Ladies first!"_

_And as he was about to mutter the deadly killing spell, he was slammed into the ground. _

"_Get out Nadeishko!" Fujitaka cried as he snatched the dark lord's wand out of his hand and through it across the room. _

_She refused, she would not leave without her husband and children out of harms way. _

_Meanwhile, the two males traded deadly blows and kicks, Fujitaka hurling insults while Voldermont snickered and suddenly his wand returned to him._

"_WATCH OUT!" _

_But it was too late, the evil warlock uttered the spell and Fujitaka began to levitate in mid-air, then was thrown out of the room._

_Nadeishko got to her feet, running to the door but it quickly shut in front of her. Sudden pounds on the door were heard, then screams o_

"_Give me the boy," Voldermont grumbled and the stubborn woman shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Never, NEVER!" she screeched with a scowl and other man grinned darkly._

"_Flagrate!"_

_The streams of fire surrounded Nadeishko, leaving searing marks across her pale skin. She began to scream in abject torture, crumpling to the floor and trying to make the pain stop. _

"_NADEISHKO!" came Fujitaka's roar as he proceeded to pound in vain on the door, practically slamming his whole body against the wood. But it would not give way._

_He growled slightly and frantically felt about his pockets, searching for his wand. YES! The brunette pulled back and pointed at the door, yelling, _

"_ALOHOMORA!"_

_And magically the door unlocked and Fujitaka came rushing in, just in time to see the puffs of smoke fade away to reveal his trembling wife. She was curled into a ball, blood, burns, and blistered tainting her pale skin._

"_Nadeishko…" he mumbled, falling to her side and scooping up her pain-wracked form. She whimpered and moaned in pain, clinging helplessly to her husband. She moaned for him to make the pain stop, make it all go away/_

_The evil man who had inflicted this only chuckled, amused by their pain. Sadistic bastard he was._

"_Couldn't protect your friends, couldn't protect your wife. Pitiful." He spat before he disappeared from sight._

_Fujitaka, who stared at where the Dark Lord once stood, curled into a fetile position, rocking back and forth, trying best to fight back a sob. It was true, he couldn't protect his wife or best friends. Friends who were practically his family. He had failed them, he was too late._

"_Fujitaka!" Nadeishko suddenly gasped and the dark-haired man quickly pushed aside his self loathing, very gently lifted her up slightly against his chest, her body limp in his grasp_

"_Shhh, shh…save your energy Deishi…" Fujitaka whispered, large pools of tears gathering at the edges of his eyes._

_Nadeishko had promised to Lily to protect Harry if anything was to happen to her and she had intended to keep that promise at all costs. The cost however, was her very own life._

"_Fufu…p-protect the children, ddon't let Voldermont win…" she gasped, chest heaving with the effort._

"_I promise," he quickly assured, cradling her in his arms and holding her close to his chest._

_A blood-covered hand reached up to cup the pained man's cheek, caressing it gently._

"_I-I lo-love yo—"_

_Body jerked once and her hand slumped her side, dead while her husband waited eagerly for her to finish. Flashes of fear and apprehension surfaced on Fujitaka's brown eyes as he began to shake his head wildly, denying it._

"_No, no, NO!" He cried, drawing his wife to his chest and squeezing her tight trying to revive her, stir her, bring her back from death._

* * *

The images suddenly dissipated, the bright light returning to the wand. All people could do was stare, swallowing heavily and trying to process all the images they had just scene. Half of them stared at the stage in front of the room while the rest glanced at Harry, who was practically shaking with shock and fear.

"It's quite a shocker that Harry over there is still alive, what with your stupidity." Pansy sneered with a tone of amusement lacing her words.

Fujitaka was cradling his head, body curling into a fetal position as he began to tremble violently.

He had dealt with it, it was behind him. He didn't have horrible nightmares of their deaths playing out in his head every night. And then here comes the child of the bastard who had inflicted all this pain, bringing it back to haunt him, show him how he had failed so miserably.

But then…the good memories came rolling back. Ones of the discussions between he and James about how they would grow up and have their kids be the best Quidditch players in the world. Ones of the hair-brained schemes concocted between he, Rooney (Remus), and Sirius on how to win Lily over for James. Ones of him and Nadeishko, their first time, their wedding, their children.

Determination suddenly coursed through Fujitaka's veins, he had failed all those times before, but not this time. Not his daughter.

"No," he grumbled, getting to his feet and staggering somewhat, "Not this time."

The dark-haired girl laughed in shocked amusement at the older male's words, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Please, old man. You can't fight me. Plus, you propably haven't used your wand in ages, to floored with the memories of Hogwartz with Potter and your wife." She spat but the brown-haired man shook his head, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the old wand.

"It appears you shall be joining you're wife and friends sooner then expected," she murmured, easing back into a fighting position and angling her wand towards Fujitaka.

But before any spells could be cast, a beam of light came flying down and struck Voldermont's offspring in the back. She arched back in shock, eyes wide as she let out a loud, almost inhumane screech.

Then a pink blur came flying by, past the wounded girl and stopped in front of Fujitaka. It was Sakura and Syaoron, floating in mid-air on her Star Wand. She had obviously used the Fly Card.

"Sakura!" Touya came running up, concerned and he quickly looked about her frame for any wounds.

She didn't respond however pensive, pained stare peering over at her sister's fallen form. She didn't want to battle right now, she wanted to curl up around her sister and cry. But with a supporting squeeze from Syaoron's strong arm that was wrapped around her waist, she pushed those thoughts aside. Defeat the bitch who did this first.

"You damned bitch!" The dark haired girl snapped angrily, gripping onto her wounded back. She suddenly reared back and hurled her wand out, pointing it in Sakura's direction.

"Ignitio!"

Tennis size balls came flying out of the tip of the wand, hurling towards Sakura's direction. Syaoron was quick to move in and push her out of its deadly path, the flames hitting a standing flag and searing the fabric to ashes.

Touya and Syaoron unsheathed their mighty swords, falling into a fighting position. They were ready for a battle to death with this bitch, she's done too much to be forgiven or spared in their opinions.

"Stupefy!"

Before the feisty wrench could react, she was suddenly overcome with a numbing feeling that sent her into an unconscious state. The young males turned to see Fujitaka towering above them, his wand jutting out towards where the fallen girl stood.

The wand remained pointing until the outstretched hand suddenly retracted and fell limply to his side. A good percentage of him wanted to kill her, utter the same curse her father had said, the one that had taken so many lives away. But he couldn't. He'd be condemned to Azkaban forever, leaving his children alone to fend on their own and he had promised his Nadeishko he wouldn't. And he would not, nor EVER break any promise made to his love. Never.

"I'm proud of you Fujitaka," Dumbledore commented as his hand fell onto the younger male's shoulder, squeezing slightly. He glanced up at the old headmaster, nodding slightly with agreement.

Suddenly Draco and Makoto's fallen forms began to glow with a soft, green light. The soft light grew brighter and brighter, then all at once, beams shot out from their bodies, so bright and intense, it forced all the spectators to shield their eyes in protection. Then, with one more bright flash of light, it slowly began to fade.

Their bodies still lay prone on the stage floor, same positions as before and unmoving. Out of no where, Makoto's back arches, chest heaving loudly as her eyes snapped out. She gasps then coughs repeatedly, as if just revived from nearly drowning. Draco does the same.

His eyes slowly ease open to stare at the person next to him, though she was too much in a coughed, gasping frenzy to notice him. Ice blue eyes grew really wide as they realized Makoto was coughing, gasping, still alive. He quickly pulled her close, hugging her tightly and whispering fiercely in her hair how sorry he was and how much he loved her.

She could only allow him to continue his verbal apologies as he clung to her for dear life, fearing she'd vanish if he released her or revert back to the sleep of death.

Now hot damn, this was the millionth time this hour an a half they were floored with utter shock. And just when they were about to recover, shit, here comes something else that sends them into a vortex of complete and utter astonished shock.

Three little orbs of light floated in front of Fujitaka and Dumbledore, swirling around in a graceful movement, almost as if they were dancing. Ribbons of light began to unravel and then, with a final flash, the light faded to reveal James Potter, Lily Potter, and Nadeishko Kinomoto.

A chorus of stunned gasps and dropping jaws occurred through out the audience. The color from Fujitaka's peach complexion drained, leaving him as white as freshly fallen snow.

"James, Lily, Nadeishko?" Fujitaka whimpered, voice trembling with emotion.

The ghostly form of his wife smiled warmly in his direction, suddenly appearing at his side, her arm looping around his.

"Oh Fufu…" she murmured, gently weaving her arms around his trembling form.

"Missed me that much, eh Fooey?" James joked with a wry smile and his best friend managed a snicker in mid sob, wiping away the falling tears.

"I told you Harry Potter would be a famous name," he remarked, watery gaze falling onto the just turned eighteen year old with a smile.

James shrugged though, kicking at his heel with a cocky little smirk.

"With me as his father? Eyy…it was destined."

The two old best friends shared a good laugh while their wives sighed, rolling their eyes.

"They never change eh, Lil?"

The red-haired woman shrugged helplessly, entwining her arm with her husband's.

"Gotta love em for it, Nadee."

Their was a good period of where the four reunited best friends only stared at each other, smiling affectionately at each other. Pieces of a puzzle complete once more.

"Not to seem ungrateful, but how are you guys back?" Fujitaka questioned with a tilted head, face curious.

"Well…" James started but Lily was quick to finish.

"Since all of Voldermont's evil was suppressed and because of our good deeds, we were granted another chance at life once more from the kindness of Merlin and Clow Reed themselves. They agreed to one condition however, that we would not seek vengeance on anything or anyone affiliated with Tom Riddle."

"Oh…" Fujitaka mumbled, shaking his head in acceptance while his brain tried to work out all the newly given information.

"I know, she's a wonder to me too."

This won him a painful stomp on his foot, which of course James yelped in pain and lutched onto the wounded appendage, whimpering how they had just gotten back and here was pain coming to rear its ugly head once more.

"M-mother, father?" Harry questioned with doubt etched into every corner of his green eyes.

Lily and James looked over at their son, one who had done without them for the past eighteen years, one who they were torn away from so unmercilessly.

Uncomfortable silence as Harry stared up at his parents. He couldn't quite figure out what he felt whether it be rage, despair, joy, or anything in between. Being reunited with your parents for the first time wasn't exactly a casual thing.

But he quickly found himself hugging his parents tightly, practically on the verge of crying. The two embraced their son, rubbing his back slightly and saying it was okay.

"You've become a real man," Lily commented softly, gently raking her fingers through Harry's dark, black locks.

"Such a handsome boy, you look just like your father!" she exclaimed with a slight laugh as tears streamed down her transparent cheeks.

"But you have your mother's eyes," James added with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, the Kinomoto's were having a reunion of their own.

Sakura and Touya were clinging to their mother, babbling on about what she had missed, tears of joy trickling down Sakura's face while Touya tried his best nto to cry, claiming something was stuck in his eye the whole time.

She looked over at her othe child, then gestured for her other two offspring to stop talking, walking over to Makoto. Makoto was still on the floor, curled about Draco's frame as he embraced her tightly.

"He loves you very much Makoto, he gave up his own life for you."

The brown-haired girl pulled back enough to look up, staring at her mother.

"MOM!"

Makoto was quick to get to her feet, throwing herself into Nadeishko's hold. The older woman smiled and embraced the younger girl gently, gently placing her cheek onto her brown head.

"Oh mother…" she whimpered in her chest, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

The grey-haired witch smiled slightly, murmuring her daughter's name and continuing to hug her. Her purple eyes suddenly wandered down to the now sitting Draco, who was staring blankly in front of him.

"And you, Draco Malfoy…" she began, gently easing herself out of Makoto's hold. She smiled kindly down at the young male, outstretching her hand.

Draco blinked a bit, confused, but accepted her hand, allowing it to pull him back to his feet.

"You've put my daughter on cloud 9, you truly are something amazing. You're gallant acts in protecting her are astonishing." Nadeishko then flashed a toothy smile, leaning in to whisper,

"You'd make her a fine husband,"

That comment caused the two to blush deeply, Makoto exclaiming "MOM!" in abashment. Her mother giggled and continued to murmur how fine they would be together, in happy marriage, further embarrassing her middle child. She had only been back a few minutes and here she was, embarrassing the fuck out of her.

"And you know Makoto has the cutest little birth mark on her tushie? It's in the shape of a thunderbolt!" Nadeishko babbled on, completely unaware to her daughter's burning face.

"Oh I know," Draco murmured with a smug grin and Makoto whipped around to give him a hard, red-hot glare prettying much saying 'shut the fuck up or you won't be seeing that birth mark for quite some DAMN time.'

The only caused the blue-eyed boy to laugh, as Makoto fruitlessly tried to reach behind herself to grab onto the risqué talking teen.

"Nadeishko!"

The grey-haired, pale skinned woman turned slightly and beamed brightly.

"Headmaster!" She squealed, running up to him and practically tackling the old man.

Dumbledore laughed half heartedly and gently hugged her back, patting her head.

"It's good to have you back, Miss Daidouji—Kinomoto I mean."

While the student and teacher caught up, Draco had pulled Makoto off to the side, embracing her tightly.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Draco murmured with his eyes shut, tone laced with sincere regret.

"Well I'm not," Makoto beamed brightly, face practically glowing with joy.

"All of this would never have happened. I mean my mother would never have come back and look! Everyone's happy!"

Draco laughed and shook his head in astonishment, how Makoto always managed to stay up-beat about this stuff just floored him speechless.

There was a time of them just embracing, smiling wide and listening to the fervent chatter of the reunited families and their students.

"You're mom is right." Draco suddenly said as he tilted his up to look at the high, vaulting ceiling.

Makoto blinked and looked up at the ceiling as well, head tilting to the side.

"About what?"

He grinned then lowered his head, diving for her perfectly exposed neck. She gasped slightly and tried to pull away, but he kept his hold tight.

"Draco! STOP!" she squeaked between giggles, her hands pushing fruitlessly against the chest that was seemingly made of iron.

He stopped and pulled his head away from her throat, hovering his face a few centimeters from hers.

"That I'd be a great husband."

Her green eyes grew really, really, ultra wide as she understood the hidden meaning under the words. She gulped twice then shook her head, smirking slightly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You call THAT a proposal?"

At that, Draco chuckled slightly as he brushed his lips against hers gently, repeating the motion twice then resting his forehead against hers.

"Nah…more like a promise of some sorts. It's a little early for us to be talking about the whole rice and church stuff."

Quite suddenly, Makoto launched herself at Draco, wrapping her arms around his thick neck and showering his handsome face with feather soft kisses.

If this was what was in store for the future, he could DEFINITELY get used to this.

(the chase ends)

* * *

If you don't get the last statement, then wow. Haha.

**Athena Kyle**: what can I say? You're an ultra cool sweet heart who's helped me through it all. You're ownage pie, i hearts you. 3 Thanks for everything!

**Forbidden Smiles**: a faithful reviewer. Thanks for taking time to add your insight on the story, it's really helped me a lot.

**Elara**: aww! You're so effins sweet my teeth hurt. Thank you!

**Thanks to everyone.**

**Yes, there's a sequel coming out.**


End file.
